Endings and New Beginnings
by Batmarcus
Summary: Phineas and Isabella had been dating for two years, almost no one thought it would end. But it did. So, what happens after? Sequel to Finding Home! Co-authored with Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Elcome to the first chapter of Endings and New Begging's. Co-authored by myself and Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Phineas and Ferb! Wish we did though. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been one week since Phineas and Isabella had broken up. Isabella had yet to leave her room. She would only let Felicity in to talk to her and bring her food. Phineas was hiding from Adam, but Adam was to busy to hurt the boy, at least for now. Currently Adam was in the kitchen cooking a lunch for his sister and muttering to himself as Felicity came in.

Wordlessly, Felicity sat down on a stool picking trash off her feet from breakfast most of which were shredded pictures, blueprints, anything that was in her room and reminded her of Phineas... so, basically her room, she had already got off the bigger pieces like tissues right after she left, while wondering why she even bothers clearing them when she has to go in there in a few minutes.

"Any improvement?" Adam asked worried as he made salad.

"Not even close. If anything, she's getting worse." Felicity admitted as she put her feet down. "I had to stay with her and make sure she finished her breakfast after I found last night's dinner on the floor. Not even touched."

"Aw, man she is really taking this hard." Adam said gripping the knife very hard. "Stupid Phineas!"

"You don't even know the half of it. As for Phineas, I haven't seen him since that day but I can pretty much guarantee that he's hiding from us." Felicity explained gripping the counter almost to the literal breaking point.

"I know he is and I will find him, but Isa comes first. Has she said anything?" He asked worried.

"Not really, every once in a while she'd thank me or mumble his name or a 'why?' but she usually just sits there and cries." Felicity answered, her voice trailing. "I told you, you don't even know the half of it."

"Okay, that's not good you need to get her out of there. I'm going Phineas hunting." Adam said holding up a chicken salad.

"You think I don't know that? Trust me, I've tried everything but picking her up and taking her out myself… I thought about it but decided that that's a HORRIBLE idea." Felicity said as she took the plate.

"Okay, you go try to convice her to come out. She won't let me in. I'm going to find Phineas." Adam said as they left the kitchen.

* * *

Felicity walked up to the locked door. It was always locked to make sure only Felicity gets in. She pulled out her key unlocking the door but immediately closed it once she was inside. Literally everything in the room was destroyed with the remains scattered across the ground which even had the carpet ripped up. How the girl managed to do so much damage was beyond her.

"Hey." Felicity said softly as she knelt down next to to Isabella who was curled up on the ground with her face in her knees. "I brought you lunch."

"Thank you, Feliss." Isabella said not looking up.

Felicity put the plate and a fork in her hands. "You know I'm gonna stay here to make sure you actually eat it just like I did with breakfast, right?" she asked not really expecting an answer.

Isabella did not answer she just started eating.

Felicity sighed, how on earth was she suppose to do this? "You can't stay in here for the rest of your life, Isabella."

"I don't know the bed is comfortable." Isabella said.

That certainly surprised Felicity but she took it as a good sign that she was actually talking. "Well, it was." She picked up and held out a peice of fabric from the matress. "By the way, that matress costed more than the house you grew up in."

"Sorry, I've just been really angry." Isabella said finishing her meal.

"I know that. I don't blame you for feeling that way. As for the money, it doesn't make a difference at all. The point is that you haven't left this room for even a second all week. You can't let one boy ruin you're life like this." Felicity told her taking the dishes though she knew she'd probably do the same thing if Adam had done that. Especially after the incident with Katie.

"But after all those years and then having it end this way." Isabella sighed.

"I know he will be difficult to get over… but I also know that you're Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," Felicity moved Isabella's tangled hair out of her face. "and that Isabella Garcia-Shapiro can do anything she sets her mind to… and picking yourself up from this mess is no exception."

"I just feel so, useless."

"Guess that feeling runs in the family… but unlike whenever Adam says that, it's not gonna change on time alone." Felicity stood up and held held out her free hand with a smile. "You're the only one that can change it. So, what do you say?"

"You're right, I need to pick myself up from this!" SHe said in a determined tone. "By the way where is Adam?" She asked

"He went Phineas hunting." Felicity mentally slapped herself for bringing him up, hopfully she did just ruin what she just finally did.

Isabella smirked. "Oh, I would want to be Phineas right now." She said

"I'm going to assume you meant would NOT."

"Yeah, I did." Isabella said blushing.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the house Adam was hunting. "If I were Phineas where would I hide?" He asked outloud.

However, without even thinking, Adam was right by Katie's room so she had heard this and silently starting herding Phineas into her closet which he obviously didn't fight. Why was she helping him? She had no idea. There was just, something about him… she just felt the need to protect him.

Unfortunately Phineas hit one of the shelves in her closet and caused it fall. The noise alerted Adam. "Katie, is everything alright?" He asked suspiciously.

Katie looked around convincingly confused, "Yeah…" she pointed up. "You heard that right? It wasn't just me?"

"I did hear that, but it definately came from your room." Adam said suspiciously.

Katie looked around. "Nothing here that would have made that noise. It's a big mansion. It was probably in the room behind here and just louder than you thought it was."

"So, your saying that nothing in here made that noise?" Adam asked.

Katie looked around again. "Pretty sure. Nothing in here fell or anything else to make it."

"You are bad liar." Adam said simply looking her in the eye. Before blurring into the room.

Katie cowered back. "Please don't hurt me," was all she had to say.

"I'm not going to hurt you Katie. We may not date anymore, but you may as well be another sister. No, I'm going to hurt the guy in your closet." Adam said opening the closet door to find Phineas

Phineas just stood there awkwardly. There was literally NOTHING he could do. "So Phineas, lets talk." Adam said grabbing him by the collar and blurring them both away. They appeared outside and Adam tosssed him on the ground. "You have anything you want to say?" He asked menacingly.

"I figured she needed someone who could give her the attention she deserves. I never imagined it would go so wrong." Phineas defended sounding completely terrified.

"She loved you and you did not think she would breakdown like this?" He asked.

"She had always been so strong before. I thought this way would be better for her."

"She was strong with you there and she is strong now, but you hurt her, so I'm going to hurt you."

Phineas looked down preparing for the worst. "I know… and I deserve it."

"Good you admit it." Adam hit him hard in the ribs. Phineas winced biting his lips as felt a few crack but knowing Adam, he has even started yet.

Adam kicked him right where he had punched him and Phineas felt his cracked ribs break.

Phineas clenched his eyes closed. Trying his best to ignore the pain. It had to be over eventually right? One way or another.

"Get up. We're almost done."

Phineas carefully stood up. "Really?"

"Really." Adam said before hitting right in the nose sending him flying back to land on the grass with a broken nose. "Now, we're done I feel better. I'm gonna check on Isabella when you can stand let me know and I'll take you to Baljeet."

What neither of them realized is that Isabella and Felicity were standing right behind them. "Wow, I did not think Adam would go that far for me." Isabella said watching as Adam sat down in the grass waiting for Phineas to get up.

Phineas slowly got up trying not to hurt anything even more.

"Really?" Felicity asked in disbelief. "Because I'm surprised he stopped already."

As if the universe liked to prove Felicity right, Adam sprang up and hit Phineas in the jaw. "Okay, now I really am done." He said picking the red head and walking at a normal speed to the house bouncing alittle as he walked Phineas winced with each bounce.

"Wow! Adam really did give him hell. Never thought he would for me anyway." Isabella said.

"Then you obviously don't know your brother very well." Felicity said simply as they went off. "You're the one that just HAD to see it."

"Well, yeah but I never expected that." Isabella said

"Like I said, you obviously don't know your brother then." Felicity repeated as they started to head inside. As they entered the house they found the other Isabella speaking to Adam who had apparently blurred Phineas to the medical wing.

"Yes, Adam the new recruit arrives here in a few minutes and you have to be a part of the interview." She said.

"Fine, lead the way." Adam sighed

"New recuit?" Felicity asked having never heard about this till now.

They both turned to look at her and Isabella. "Isa you're out!" Adam said hugging his sister close.

"Yeah, Feliss can be very convincing when she wants to be." Isabella adimited reluctantly returning the hug.

Adam turn and spoke to Feliss. "Yeah, he's a promising new recruit so they are sending him here for further training." Adam said

"But he's not quite in yet." Isabella 1 added. "He still has to try and pass the interview stage."

"Sounds promissing. I guess we'll just have to wait and see if he makes it or not." Felicity said.

"Yeah, but based on these papers he'll do fine." Adam said

"Well, you guys need to to going, right?" Felicity asked from what Isabella 1 said.

"Yeah, we do, I'll see you both later." Adam said letting go of Isabella.

"See you later." Isabella said as they walked off.

* * *

Adam followed Isabella 1 down the hall to the right and into the interview room. Only Candace was there.

"So, the new guys not here yet." He sighed.

Speaking of the new recruit, he got to the door that he was pretty sure lead to the room he has to go to. Finding the giant honking mansion was easy. Finding the one small room IN the giant honking mansion? He ran over the directions in his head. Well, it looks like he got that part down too.

He opened the door hoping he really did have the right room.

He opened the door to find two girls one older than him one about his age. And an odd looking boy between them. "You must be Connor?" The boy asked smiling

The boy gave a kind smile. "Yes. And you must be Adam?" Connor said trying to make eye contact with him without looking in a way that could be taken as rude. Those eyes were probably the coolest things he's ever seen but they were also kind of creepy. His ice blue eyes looked over at the girls. "And you two must be Candace and Isabella." He recognized a fair amount of thing from what his old trainer told him about them. Adam's eyes? Were not one of them.

"Right on all counts, please sit down." Isabella 1 said gesturing to the chair in front of them.

Connor took a seat in the chair figuring it would be best to wait for them to asked him something before saying anything else.

"So, Connor you have impressive scores in all fields were you trained before coming to Firestorm?" Adam asked.

"That's what everyone said anyways. I wouldn't say they were THAT impressive." Connor answered modestly.

"No they were, you tied with Adam's scores when he first started at Firestorm that's why you were sent to us." Candace said

"Yeah, I heard only the best get to train here so it's a real honor to be considered." Connor commented having done his research.

"Well, what you heard is true, that's why there are so few of us here." Adam said.

"So, what do you have to ask me?" Connor asked, getting down to business.

"The basic first, do you feel you belong here?" Adam asked.

"Yes, I've already got a fair amount of the skills and I'm willing to put in any hardwork that thrown at me both in futher training and the real thing once it comes along." Connor answered… and it was true. He always takes even the hardest and/or most rediculous orders from a superior without question.

"Okay, if you had to would you kill?" Candace asked.

"If the the mission requires it, either as an original plan or unforeseen obstacle threatening mission completion and/or team safety, yes but if I'm suppose to keep him or her alive for any reason then I'll have the self-control to find another way." Connor specified.

"Good answer. Next question, what comes first Mission completion or team safety?" He asked.

"Team safety is always the number one priority."

Adam smiled this guy had it right, the last guy had answered mission. "Good work. Now, what are your thoughts on relationships among team members?" Adam asked

"Depends on the people actually, some people can even have a full on sexual relationship with a team member but not let that effect their performance on missions but some people could even let a strong friendship distract them too much. It's really all about not only knowing your limitations but the other person's. I feel that I can personally separate my work life from my personal life though so it would just come down to if she would be able to." Connor answered not sure if he meant in general or him personally.

"Smart answer, Conner." Adam said with a smile.

Connor smirked at his reaction to the answer, he could read people very well, "I take it you have a personal relationship with a team member beyond 'good friends'?"

"Yes, but right now that is hardly your business, that really was a question we had to ask. I have no further questions, do you two?" Adam asked glancing at the two girls.

"I have a question that our second in command here has some trouble with." Isabella 1 spoke up slightly glaring at Adam from the corner of her eye. "If you are given an order by a superior, but you don't agree with it or think it's too risky what do you do?"

"Follow it anyways unless by an unforeseen obstacle it gets to the point where it threatens the team's safety."

"I have a counter question for that." Adam said smiling at Isabella 1. "If you know for a fact that your leaders order would in fact get members of your team killed or trapped, do you still obay it?" He asked.

"Then that would be included in threatening team safety. So, no. Like I said in the third question, team safety is the number one priority. Of course, if you know this before the mission begins then you should discuss your concerns with them before hand instead of just not doing it." Connor explained.

"See, you're at just as much fault as I am." Adam said smugly to Isabella.

Connor didn't say anything, this interview was officially no longer about him.

"Ok, Connor, if you have you're own mission that in you're mind is important but you're pretty sure you're superiors would disapprove. What do you do?" Isabella 1 asked still personally attacking Adam.

"You run it by them and explain to them why you think the mission is important and your idea of how to play it out and if they say no then obey their decision and let them find a safer way to solve the problem since there more then likely a danger that you didn't think of." Connor answered know that he just passed the buck back to Adam. That was the correct answer though, he didn't do it on purpose.

"Connor, if you yourself abort the mission, but other who were a part of the mission decide to do it anyway. Should your superiors still hold it against you?"

Connor frowned, that **DEFINITELY** had** NOTHING** to do with him, they were just using his opinions to settle their own argument. "If you had asked for their promission before hand and they said no so you called it off, then of course not but if you never ran it by them in the first place then yes, because you still originally planned the mission without their approval but still to a MUCH lesser extent then if you had went through with it yourself."

"I win." Adam said smugly then he turned to Connor "You already passed the interview, do you want to stay here or not?" Adam asked.

"Yes, I would. Like, I said before, it is a real honor." Connor answered as Isabella 1 wondered how on earth that answer dictated Adam 'winning' when he in fact never ran it by either of them so she actually won.

Adam leaned over to her and whispered "I know I did not really win, but we were wasting time."

Isabella 1 smirked, "Well Connor, since you have made it in then pick which one of us you would like to train you."

"Ok, I pick you, Isabella." He answered unhesitantly.

"Aw, my feeling are hurt." Adam said over dramatically.

"At least you have more time to spend with your girlfriend instead of training me," Connor reminded before something clicked and he added, "or boyfriend, I'm not one to judge."

He was shocked when Adam seemed to vanish before reappearing in front of him andpicking him up by the collar. "Say that again, and you won't be one to walk." Adam said.

Connor put his hands up defensively, "Sorry, I didn't mean to imply that you look or act gay or anything like that. I was just acknowledging it as a possibility only off of the fact that there are people in the world that like the same gender in that way. It was nothing about you personally."

"Oh, okay then." Adam said putting him down and vanishing.

Connor turned to the girls "How did he do that?"

"Long story short, he has a bunch of crazy chemicals most people can't even name running through his blood stream basically turning him into a weird looking superhero… his girlfriend does too interestingly enough." Isabella 1 explained casually. "Now come on, we've got work to do!"

"How can you say that like it's normal?" Connor asked following her.

"Just kind of one of those things you have to get used to." Isabella answered as they headed the the simulator where he'll be training. "It gets worse once you find out how the chemicals got in there in the first place."

"Do I want to know?" He asked hesitantly.

Isabella 1 shock her head. "No, not really."

Adam, who by now was a floor above them, was searching for his sister and girlfriend. "Why do I feel like, I've spent most of today looking for other people?" He asked out loud to no one.

"Because you have." Felicity answered from behind him with Isabella right next to her.

Adam jumped and spun around. "How did you do that?" He asked smiling.

"I'm me." Felicity answered simply. "How did the interview go?"

"Pretty good, he's staying here now. He fits all the requirements." Adam said hugging them both.

"Really do you think he's any good?" Isabella asked.

"Well, we could go watch his practice. We installed that observation room after all." Adam said shrugging

"Sounds like a plan." Felicity agreed letting go of her boyfriend but not Isabella. They all blurred to the observation room and were surprised to find Candace there.

* * *

Meanwhile in the simulator, Connor followed Isabella 1 in. "What is this?" He asked.

"Anything you want it to be." Isabella 1 answered punching the code into the keypad on the wall.

"Stealth or fight training first?" She asked

"Surprise me." He answered with a smirk.

"Okay." The lights suddenly went out and he was hit over the head. "Surprising enough?" She asked.

Even though he couldn't see a dang thing, in less than a second, Connor's mind ran through the size and shape of object concluding that it was a steel pipe and the location, power, and angle of the strike to to conclude that it was hit by a person instead of just dropped or something like that and that they were standing right. He spun around swiped the pipe and knock the attacher out with it.

Unfortunately, when hit the attacker there was a loud clang and punched in the gut by a metal hand.

Connor flinched slightly, unsure of exactly what it was, instead of fighting it he riped off the jacket he was wearing and used it to restrain it keeping a close ear out for any other attakers. He had dropped the pipe when he did this and noticed from the noise that the floor was still metal. He quickly kicked off his shoes and socks so that he could catch the small vibration differences. When you can't see, any small difference like that can help or hurt. This for example, should help.

"Impressive thinking on the fly like that." Said Isabella 1 from somewhere in the room.

Connor smirked but didn't say anything because it would limit his hearing making him more vulnerable to a sneak attack, since the lights were still out.

"And he's smart too." Said a familiar male voice.

Connor stayed down in a fighting position knowing that it was more than likely a trick and that he can't let his guard down.

He was shocked when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Whatcha looking for?" The male voice asked in a humorous tone

"A trap." Connor answered with his guard still up but since he recognized it as was and he wasn't currently trying to attack and he's… you know… mutated, he decided it was best not to try and attack him.

"Oh, well to save you time she left the room at this point she's trying to figure out how long it takes you to figure that out. I however am not a patient man." Adam said honestly.

Connor mentally cursed himself before grabbing his shoes and using his memory to get out before he left, he tried to listen for a third person breathing to make sure he wasn't lying. He wasn't. She was right by the exit when she commented on his quick thinking she utilized Adam's talking to block the noise. Now he felt like an idiot.

"Thanks, Adam." smirked a familier female voice surprising Connor.

"No problem." Adam said as the lights came back on. "You are technically my sister, too." He shrugged.

Connor turned to the two with a look of approval. "Well played. It's clear I have a lot to learn."

"Yes you do, but you'll get it in time." Adam said.

Connor sat down on the ground putting his shoes back on while still keeping an eye on those two. "With hardwork, anyways. Which I plan on giving."

"That's good because this will only harder from here." Adam said.

"Good," Connor commented standing off. "we have to get somewhere."

"Yeah you have to meet everyone else." Adam said smiling.

"… That's not what I meant but ok. Do I get to meet your girlfriend?" Connor asked curiously, thinking about what Isabella 1 told him.

"Yes, you do and you best be polite." Adam warned seriously.

"Don't worry, I will." Connor reassured. "I promise."

"Alright, well then follow me." Adam said leaving at a normal speed.

Connor followed him mentally preparing himself for whatever she looks like so as not to accidentally be rude to the 'weird looking superhero'. In front of her boyfriend who's also a 'weird looking superhero'.

"Well, everybody meet the new guy. Connor." Adam said dramatically as he pulled Connor into the library.

Connor looked around awkwardly, "There's no one here."

As if on cue, Felicity blurred in with Isabella. "There you are, Adam. We've been lo-" it was then that she spotted Connor. "Oh, hello there."

"Felicity, Isabella this is Connor." Adam said gesturing to the dark haired boy.

"Oh, you must be the new recruit." Felicity commented as Connor thought, 'That must be her.' "Well, it's nice to meet you, Connor. As you got from Adam, my name's Felicity but lots of people call me Feliss. Either/or's fine with me." She offered him a hand to shake which he accepted.

"Nice to meet you, too, Feliss."

Felicity looked at him for a while… like she was waiting for something. "Wow, impressive. No screaming, no hesitating to tounch me, not even any awkward staring like with Adam." she clarified refering to not freaking out over her 'weirdness'.

"Well, I think he got all his awkward starring out when he met me." Adam chuckled.

Connor looked over at Adam in surprise he would have sworn he did pretty well on NOT doing that. "Was I really?"

"Yeah, but not for as long as others." Adam smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was trying REALLY hard not to but still make eye contact like you're suppose to do in an interview." Connor apologized despite being able to tell that it didn't bother him.

"No problem, Connor, everyone stares." Adam shrugged.

Connor let go of Felicity's hand, "That's just it though, this may seem like some kind of norm to you but to me it is a problem. It was very rude of me and I should know better than that."

"Connor quit worrying. I know that you meant nothing by it." Adam said.

Connor folded his arms. "That doesn't help."

"Okay how about stop beating yourself up or you'll be spending five hours in the simulator with me." Adam said casually.

Connor took a step back. "Fair enough."

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter 1. We hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! See you next chap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: New Chapter! We hope you like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So," Connor said looking at Isabella who was standing there awkwardly and walking up to her causing her to blush. "that means you must be Isabella." Isabella just nodded nervously.

Felicity noticed Isabella's blush and leaned in whispering to Adam, "Looks like you might have a new guy to lecture."

"Yeah we'll see." Adam said in a thinking voice as he watched them.

As Felicity watched them, she she couldn't help but wonder if a new relationship would be a good or bad idea for Isabella right now. Really, it could go either way.

Adam was thinking the same thing. However he was not about to tell his sister that. It was her choice after all he had no control over her. He just hopped that she thought things out before she got into another realationship.

"Well, nice to meet you Isabella." Connor said kindly.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Isabella stoped awkwardly realizing that she wasn't really paying attention when Adam told her his name.

"Connor." Connor corrected patiently.

Isabella turned even redder. "Sorry about that. I just went through a really rough break up so I've been distracted recently." Isabella half-lied she did recently go through a REALLY rough break up and she wad distracted but they weren't connected.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear about that." Connor said gently.

Isabella extrememly surprisingly shugged, "He was a jerk."

"Really? Well, I hope someone taught him a lesson." Connor said.

"Yes, Adam got a hold of him. He's over in the the intensive care unit as we speak." She answered with a smirk.

"Intensive care?" Connor questioned.

Isabella got a really creepy smile. "Don't hurt Adam's sister." She then remembered and added. "Which is me, obviously."

"Got it." Connor said looking a bit afraid of Adam now.

"Don't be afraid Connor I won't hurt you without reason." Adam shrugged.

"Plus, the last guy got A LOT of warnings." Felicity added. "Too many to count actually."

Connor let out a sigh of relief making a mental not to piss Adam off.

"Yeah, he did. It's his own fault though." Adam shrugged.

"If you don't mind my asking," Connor added nervously. "what did he do, anyways?"

"He broke my sisters heart." Adam said glaring at the ground.

"I figured that but since you had enough time to give him so many warnings then I figured there must have been something else to it before that." Connor shrugged.

"Yeah, there is a whole history to it, but that's a tale for later." Adam said and Isabella nodded.

Connor shrugged. "Fair enough. Anyone else I should meet?"

"James and Adyson 1 should be hiding arond here somewhere." Adam said glancing around the large library.

Having heard her name, Adyson 1 popped into view. She somehow didn't notice Conner, she was too focused on something she did notice. "Isabella! You're out!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that!?" Isabella asked as she was again hugged.

"I'm confused, what is she out of?" Connor asked obviously having no idea.

Adyson 1 looked over at Connor confused. "Um... who are you?"

"Adyson 1, this is Connor the new recruit." Adam said.

Adyson 1 let go of Isabella and offered a hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you, Connor."

Connor had accepted the headshake. "Nice to meet you, too but seriously, what is she out of?"

"Her room." Adyson 1 shrugged.

"What's left of it anyways." Felicity mumbled before whispering to Adam. "By the way, we need to assign her a new room."

"Why?" Adam whispered.

"She completely destroyed everything in her old one." Felicity whispered. "No idea how she managed to do that."

"Even the carpet?" He asked.

"Actually... the carpet was only MOSTLY destroyed." Felicity clarified still whispering. "There's still a few attached patches."

"Wow, who would have thought that much destruction was in such a nice girl."

"Well, it happened pretty much right away so she was REALLY angry." Felicity explained.

"Still carpet is hard to rip."

"She had scissors, I'm more curious as to what the heck she did to her dresser." Felicity reminded thinking about the room.

"Why what did she do?" Adam whispered still watching as Connor talked with the others.

"She completely destoryed it." Felicity repeated in a whisper. "Just like everything else in the room." By then James had joined in when he was looking for Adyson 1.

"Okay, that scares me a little." Adam whispered as he noticed James.

Felicity shrugged, "At least she choose to take her anger out on the room instead of me... there wouldn't have been much I could have done about it."

"Not true you could have done a lot. There just is not much you would have done because you don't want to hurt her."

"Not really, I couldn't hurt her because then I'd hurt her so you'd probably hurt me and I wouldn't have been able to run because she'd starve."

"Good points." Adam said as they walked back to the group.

"I see your point but what if the the beavers steal all the cookies? Then would we have to brib the narwhals with." Connor countered confusing the radioactive couple to no end.

"What did we miss?" Adam asked.

"Well, Adyson 1 and I started talking about what would have happened if the Resistance was never founded and everyone else joined in and it went kind of crazy." Connor explained.

"Oh, well, alright then." Adam said.

"What do YOU think would happen if the Resistance never existed?" Adyson 1 asked curiously.

"James and I would be in Miami, and life would not be nearly as fun." Adam said

"I think she was reffering to in THIS dimension." Felicity corrected.

"Oh, well, then I guess eventually Doof would have gone to far and made something so horrible it was out of even his control." Adam shrugged.

"Interesting take, then people just use the cookies to hire the narwhals to attake it." Adyson 1 pointed out.

"Unless the beavers steal them." Connor repeated.

"REALLY?! That again." Felicity asked annoyed.

"No, Connor has a point if the beavers steal them then everybody is screwed." Adam said.

"Since when do narwhals eat cookies?" Felicity asked. She has a narwhal so she knows they don't.

"When their natural food supply runs out because of said monster." Adam said.

"Where are they getting the cookies from?" Felicity asked playing along.

"Humans in exchange for favors." Adyson 1 said.

"But where are the humans getting the cookies from?" Felicity asked in a matter of factory tone.

"Raids upon now empty homes." Adam said.

"How did they figure out that the narwhals like cookies?" Felicity asked.

"Everything likes cookies." Adam, Connor, and Adyson 1 said together.

"Is that why the beavers want to steal the cookies?" Felicity asked trying her very best to make SOME sense of this.

"No, the beavers have cookies because the monster is paying them in them to prevent the humans from hiring the narwhals." Connor corrected as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What about this confuses you?" Adam asked.

"… Everything." Felicity admited.

"Well, it would not effect you at all in that world, anyways."

"Why wouldn't it effect me?" Felicity asked realizing that she's starting to sound like the other her did before they found out that she's evil.

"Because your parents never would hastarted Firestorm meaning you would have grown up spoiled."

"Yeah, but I'd have to had grown up with the monster like everyone else and also because they wouldn't have started Firestorm, I'd be," Felicity suddered at the thought. "normal."

"Yeah, you would, weird thought." Adam said.

"What wrong with being nor…" Connor started to say normal but was interupted by Felicity's stomach suddenly growling to where everyone actually HEARD it. "What was that?"

"Hungry, Feliss?" Adam asked kindly.

Felicity turned beat red. "Adam, think, really the only way I have to get an actual meal is for you to make me one… the last time that happened with breakfast… yesterday. So, yeah, I'm hungry."

"Wait, you don't eat unless I make the meal?" Adam asked

"Well, sometime's I'd find something that doesn't need to be prepared but not enough to really make that big of a difference. You know what happens when I try to cook." Felicity reminded thinking back to vitual Paris.

"Stuff blows up. Alright, I'll cook. Anyone else hungry?" Connor hesitated for a second then rose his hand. "Alright Connor is on board, anyone else?" Adam asked Isabella, Adyson 1, and James shock their heads.

"Aw, and I thought I was a good cook." Adam said sadly.

"You are," James defended. "but we already ate."

"Oh, okay then well you two come with me." Adam said pointing to Feliss and Connor.

"Everyone else is welcome to come along too."

The three of them headed of the the kitchen on that floor. Isabella watch them go off for a short while but then went after them. Having nothing else to do anyways.

Adam noticed his sister following. "Hey Feliss will you take Connor to the nearest kitchen, I need to talk to my sister alone for a minute." Adam said

Isabella immedieately regretted her decision. As Felicity nodded and blurred Connor and herself off the the nearest kitchen.

"Why the look of regret?" Adam asked once they were alone.

"You two have loud whispers, you know that." Isabella informed.

"No, I did not, maybe you just have good ears." Adam said smiling.

Isabella shrugged and said, "Either way, I know Felicity told you about my room. So, I figured that's probably what this is about."

"Well, yeah, your part way right. I just wanted to know how you destroyed your dresser. No matter how angry you were that should not have been physically possible for you." Adam said raising his eyebrows.

Isabella tried to remember that one, she remember when she detroyed the pictures and blueprints then cut up the mattress but everything in the rampage after that was kind of a blur of insanity. "… I don't… remember."

"Weird...Isabella real quick when you all went on that mission to rescue a few months back did you get hit with anything like a dart?" Adam asked carefully.

Isabella's eyes widened in panic as it all made sense. "No but I DID on the big one a week ago" Frankly, she felt stupid for not even thinking much of it. Come to think of it. Adam did seem a LOT lighter when she took him to Dr. Baljeet.

"Okay, Isa, don't freak out." Adam said placing his hands on her shoulders.

Isabella took a deep breath calming herself down. After all, Adam and Felicity have a lot more and they're perfectly fine. "Ok, I'm good. Not the end of the world."

"No, it's not, but your eyes might change." Adam said

"Still wouldn't be the end of the world but you have a different mutant to worry about." Isabella reminded reffering to feeding Felicity. She looked over at the kitchen and suddenly found herself there. She looked around in surprise. "Well, if that doesn't confirm it, nothing does."

"Well yeah that pretty much proves it right there." Adam said appearing beside her.

"Do you ever get use to that?" Isabella asked nervously.

"Yeah you do, but it takes time." Adam smiled at her.

"Should we tell anyone yet or keep it to ourselves for now?"

"Felicity would be delighted to know I'm sure other than that it's up to you." Adam said.

"Lets just tell Felicity first and see how that goes." Isabella suggested nerviously.

Felicity suddenly popped her head out the door. "Tell Felicity what?"

"Oh, uh, Isabella may sort of have powers like ours." Adam said

Felicity stared at the two for a short while before asking, "You didn't know that? It was kind of obvious."

"You knew and did not tell me?" Adam asked.

"Well, I knew that if I told you the first thing you'd wanna do is tell her and with the state she was in I was worried she'd freak out too badly." Felicity defended.

"I would not have, I knew what kind of state she was in. Plus, you should have told me this. It's important." Adam huffed

Felicity sighed, "I guess you're right, I'm sorry I didn't."

"It's alright, but next time please keep me in the loop." Adam said.

"I would but I REALLY hope there won't be a 'next time'." Felicity pointed out it was very unlikely though, what with the Doofenshmirtz both dead and Adam owning the company.

"There won't I already stopped the prduction of those chemicals." Adam said simply.

'Unless the other me and way too many names Rodney have some.' Felicity thought but pushed it out. That was the LAST thing she wanted to think about. "Thank goodness for that."

"Yeah I know right." Adam said though secretly he was thinking along the same lines.

"...Do they chemicals expire or something?" Isabella asked thinking about the ones that are already an existance.

"When outside a human body, yes. When within a human body, results may vary." Adam said

"How long does it take outside a human body?" Isabella asked nervously.

"About a week by the estimates." Adam said

"So, any of the previously made non-injected chemicals are useless by now." Isabella double checked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Adam shrugged.

"... Not to sound selfish but can you go make something now please?" Felicity asked awkwardly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Isabella asked.

"Just seeing." Felicity commented heading back into the kitchen.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Isabella said as they watched Adam blurr around the kitchen.

"Have you used that yet?" Felicity asked in a whisper making sure Connor can't hear her.

"Once, but it was an accident. Do you think I'll ever be that good with it?" She asked motioning over to the blur that was her brother.

"With practice." Felicity answered simply.

"So, will you help me?" Isabella asked.

Felicity shrugged, "Sure, why not."

Isabella smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Felicity."

"You're welcome." Felicity said returning the hug.

"Uh, what's with the hugging?" Adam asked from the kitchen.

Felicity let go and said something no boy would bother argue with. "It's a girl thing."

"Oh, okay then." Adam and Connor said together.

"So, what's for... lunch?" Felicity asked hesitating on what meal it is.

"It's a surprise." Adam said

"Fair enough, I trust you." Felicity agreed simply.

"Good you all should."

"Do I have to yet?" Connor asked half jokingly. "I just met you earlier today."

"Yes, you do because I outrank you." Adam said.

"True but Isabella 1 outranks you and doesn't trust you from what I saw in the interview. So, if I don't trust you then I'm trusting her judgement on not trusting you." Connor explained in the best logic ever.

"True, but trusting me is always so much more fun." Adam said.

"Seem like it." Connor agreed.

"Exactly, now, enjoy." Adam said presenting meat filled raviolis with a with sauce on them to each person.

Felicity was tempted to just blur the food down but decided that then she wouldn't really taste it so she ate a human speed.

Connor, however, hesitated and looked up at Adam "Are these meat or cheese filled?" He asked pointing to the raviolis.

"Meat, but the cheese ones are boiling. Why?" Adam asked.

"Lactose intolerance." Connor answered before putting a ravioli in. His eyes widen the second he did. "Wow, these are delicious." he complimented after swallowing.

"You doubted me?" Adam asked.

"Well, I figured you were good but I didn't know you were THIS good." Connor complimented as he continued eating.

"Ah, Connor I think your going to fit in just fine here. Who knows you might even be on my side some day."

"Time will tell I guess. So, anyone else I need to meet after this?" Connor asked since he doesn't know the nuber of people, he just knows it's a small one.

"Do you want to meet the doctor or his one current patient?" Adam asked.

"But Dr. Baljeet forbade any of the three of us from seeing him till he gets out though." Isabella told him knowing he was obviously talking about Phineas. So he would be able to go in but you couldn't take him."

"Oh come on, you break a guy's nose, jaw, ribs, and fracture one of his arms and suddenly you're banned from speaking to them?" Adam asked.

Isabella flinched, "Actually, according to Dr. Baljeet, one of the broken ribs had punctured his left lung. He's worried you, me, or Felicity might try and 'finish the job'. His words, not mine."

"Oh, whoops, it was probably the kick." Adam said awkwardly

Felicity looked up at them in surprise having missed that. Now it made sense why Isabella said icu instead of just the infirmary. "Holly cow, if I know anything about Adam, it was never meant to go THAT far."

"No, it was not...I need to go talk with him." Adam said standing after a pause. No one tried to stop him or go there as well as Adam blurred out of them room.

To Dr. Baljeet and Phineas' surprise Adam appeared in front of Phineas' bed looking worried. Dr. Baljeet put himself in front of Phineas and Adam defensively. "What are you doing here, Adam? Haven't you done enough?"

That voice however wasn't the Doctor's to Adam's surprise. Katie was on the other side of the bed. Why has she been so defensive over Phineas recently?

"Well, actually I'm here to apologize." Adam said surprising all three of them. Adam rarely ever apologized for anything.

"I never intended it go this far. I wanted to hurt him not put him near death. So, Phineas for what it's worth I'm sorry it went MUCH further than it ever should have on my part." Adam said honestly. The guy was still his friend at least he hoped so.

Phineas, who had been kind of drifting in and out of consciousness but was luckily awake for that weakly craned his neak slightly just barely looking at Adam. He was told that it would be best not to try and talk but his eyes said it all. He knew that Adam would have never done it on purpose, what happened was just a freak accident. So, he forgave him. It took a lot of courage for someone like Adam to say anyways.

Silence hung over the room with the exception of the steady beep from the heart rate monitor for what felt like an eternity as Phineas laid his head back down on the pillow.

Adam handed Katie a device. "Just point it at him and hit fast forward he'll be better in minutes." Adam said simply.

Of course, Katie wanted for Phineas to be better but she looked over at the doctor with a questioning look. "Will it be safe?" she asked Dr. Baljeet angering Adam in the process.

Adam however bit his toungh to stop himself from yelling. Baljeet looked at the device. "Well, it should be Adam himself has used it twice." Baljeet said

'Please work.' Katie mentally begged as she pointed it at Phineas and hit the fast forward button.

Phineas seemed to heal at a miraculous rate. Four minutes later he was perfectly healthy.

"See, I told you." Adam said

Katie ran up to him but didn't dare touch him. "Did it work?" She asked Phineas visibly worried.

Phinead smiled. "I feel great!" He said enthusiastically.

"And you both doubted me." Adam said.

Katie seemingly out of no where hugged Phineas. "Um… Katie?" Phineas asked awkwardly.

Katie's eyes widened when she realized what see was doing and she immediately let go. "S-sorry."

Adam just smiled and made to leave, but just as he got to the door Candace came in looking grave. "Adam, we need to talk."

Adam raised his eyebrows, but followed her out.

Once far enough down the hall she turned to face him.

"What happened with Phineas?" she asked

"I just wanted for him to pay for breaking my sister's heart. I never imagined it would go so wrong." Adam defended ironically.

"You still should have done something other than beating him up."

"I could have, but honestly nothing would have been effective." Adam shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, Adam. Being a solder is about self-control and beating up a well standing fellow team member is not showing it." Candace lectured meaning business.

"Fair enough, I assume I have a punishment for this?"

Candace shook her head. "Isabella 1 and I decided to let it slide because of the other news we unfortunately have to bring." Candace has had to bring news like this a lot but it's never easy.

"Besides, he's better now and...wait, what news?" Adam asked looking worried.

Candace took a deap breath, there was really no easy way to say this.

* * *

**A/N: Please review see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Big things happening this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Candace took a deep breath there was no easy way to say this. "Adam, I sent your dad on a surveillance mission of Rodney." She said.

Adam took a deep breath trying to stay calm. "Why didn't you tell me about it earlier? Not only am I Second in Command but Rodney's mainly after me and it is MY father you're sending."

"Isabella 1 and I did not think it was necessary, it was just a surveillance mission." Candace said suddenly on the defensively.

"Then, why do you suddenly feel the need to tell me?" Adam asked suspiciously.

"Well, something went wrong." Candace said nervously.

Adams ninja star eyes narrowed. "How wrong?"

"Terribly wrong." Candace said looking away from Adam.

"Which means?" Adam asked his glare seeming to intensify

Candace flinched back. She just has to go out and say it. She's done it plenty of times before. "He's dead, Adam."

Adam stood there shocked. "You're lying!" He said backing away from her shaking his head.

Candace looked down, "I wish I was. Dr. Baljeet did every he could to save him but it wasn't enough. You could come see him if you want."

Adam just nodded numbly not being able to speak and followed her. "This can't be happening not again." He thought not even noticing where she was leading him.

Candace got to the place and opened the door solemnly. "Take as much time as you need."

Adam walked in his dad lay there as if sleeping. He looked almost peaceful. He was not sure how long he stood there starring, but after a while he walked out looking completely lost and sad.

Candace did not say anything as she watched him leave. There was nothing she COULD say. He just needed some alone time for now. Then she heard a great crashing sound. She ran down the hall and found Adam standing there his fist where a wall had been moments ago.

Felicity and Isabella had gotten there first though having heard the noise. "Adam!" They both shouted in disbelief having no idea about what happened.

Adam looked over at them and noticed something odd. "Isa, your eyes are black." He said tonelessly.

Felicity turned to Isabella for a second. Sure enough, though the whites were still… well, white… the rest was black. She turned back to Adam. "Off topic. Why did you do that?" Felicity motioned to the area where the wall was.

Adam surprisingly glared at Candace. "Ask the hypocrite who says we have to run all missions by her, but does not bother to tell me when she makes a mission." Adam said jumping out of the hole he had made.

Isabella just stared at Adam her eyes turning orange except the whites and pupils. She didn't know that though.

Felicity however took Adam's advice and turned to Candace pointing to the hole. "Why did he make that hole?"

"Isabella 1 and I sent Mr. Garcia Shapiro on a recon mission and it went wrong." Candace said.

Isabella immediately turned to Candace at the mention of her dad. Her eyes going back to black. "How wrong?"

"Terribly, Isabella I'm sorry he's dead." Candace said not able to look at her.

And just like that. Her eyes were back to their natural color as if they weren't different earlier. "No! No, he can't be!"

"I'm sorry, Isabella. He is, they caught him and he put up a fight, but they got him." Candace said sadly.

Isabella's eyes turned red as she blurred off not caring were she was going or if Candace saw her. Candace starred in shock at where Isabella had been."Since when can she do that?"

"Since that mission to kill Vanessa last week when she got hit with a dart." Felicity answered looking at the spot as well but with a look of worry instead of shock.

"I did not know that." Candace said sadly. They heard a loud crack and watched as a large tree on the edge of the property fell. "You should go talk to them. At this rate we may have to rebuild if they keep it up." Candace said

Felicity blurred off after them. Now she had TWO mutant orphans to find and pacify before they do too much damage. They may be billionaires but even they couldn't afford to rebuild the ENTIRE mansion and replace everything in it… at least not without making a HUGE dent in their budget.

* * *

Adam was starring at the tree he had just knocked down he felt no better. So like most boys he took his agression and rage out on something else. He spun on the spot and knocked down another tree. "He's gone." was all he kept saying as he moved to hit a third tree.

Felicity had found Adam very quickly since she knew from the noise to look there. "Adam." She said gently while hoping he wasn't upset enough to pick her as his next target.

As he turned around she saw he was crying, but his eyes were full of nothing, but a deep sarrow. It was a few moments before he spoke. "What do you want Feliss?" He said in a tone of voice that was so low she barely heard it.

"Listen, Adam. I know you're upset. You have every right to be… but random destruction on things that they had nothig to do with and can't be undone?… That's the logic the Doofenshmirtzes used… and that Way-Too-Many-Names-Rodney and the other me use and I know that your NOTHING like them nor do you EVER want to be." Felicity explained her voice staying soft and gental. "If you wanna go destoy Rodney for it you have my full blessing but this," She motioned to the fallen trees. "And that whole you made earlier aren't the answer."

"What am I supposed to do?" Adam asked looking honestly lost which kind of scarred Felicity. "I always try to do the right thing, no matter how hard it is I always try and life just continues to do something to kick me back down." Adam said and almost crazed look in his eyes. "Now, just when I think everything in my life is great, I lose my dad AGAIN and unlike last time he's not coming back period. I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore because no matter what I choose something goes wrong and someone I care about gets hurt. It's like that by just existing I'm hurting people or getting them killed."

Just then Felicty did something that just might get her killed but it also might get him to stop killing herself and defenseless trees like a maniac. She kissed him. Once she let go she said. "You're suppose to be strong. If you won't do it for me then do it for Isabella, between having just started getting over the break up, then finding out she's like us, and now this. She needs you to be there for her now more then ever."

Adam thought about that and of the pain it would cause both Felicity and Isabella he were to drop off the face otf the earth or kill himself both of he could do easily. No he couldn't it would do more damge than good to his loved ones.

"You're right. I can do it for both of you. Do you have any idea where she went?" Adam asked Feliss after a pause.

"I don't know for certian but since the only destruction I've heard is from you I'd have to guess that she either locked herself back in what's left of her room or tried to go to the First Dimension to kill Rodney." Felicity answered not exactly sure which of the two is preferable.

* * *

"I'll check the lab you check her room." Adam said sounding worried as he blurred off. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it Adam found her digging through the gadgets in the lab. "Isa?" He asked

Isabella turned to Adam, her eyes now green. "What?" She hissed in about the same voice Adam used with Felicity.

"As much as it hurts to say this I can't let you go do this. Going off in a blind rage solves nothing trust me." Adam said standing in front of her.

"Says the guy who punched a giant hole in a wall and ripped two trees right out of their roots? At least I'm actually going after the guy responsible for it instead of pointless destruction." Isabella told him trying to push her way through.

"I know Isa, but what if they get you too?" Adam asked seriously grabbing her shoulders and making her look at him.

"Isa please I know you want revenge I do too, but Feliss made me realise that getting ourselves killed won't help." He said pulling her into a hug.

Isabella rested her head on her brother's shoulder as her eyes turned back to blue. "Then what are we suppose to do?"

"We, wait we plan and then we raise hell." Adam said with a glint in his eyes.

Isabella smirked as her eyes turned green. "That should work, nicely."

"With all the resources we have through my company imagine the hell we could raise."

"Yes… then we shall have our vengeance." Isabella said in a far to creepy voice.

"Yea, we will. Though you need to not talk like that and we legally are to young to live alone so we need one of the adults here to adopt us or become legally in charge of us." Adam said.

Isabella shrugged letting go of her brother. "Shoudn't be a problem. We could just talk with Mr. Daniels."

"I suppose we could if I knew where his secret room was."

"Right." Isabella agreed hesitantly, as her eyes turned blue.

"Want to just relax for a bit? Get you a new room?" Adam asked.

"Might help a little. I've been getting sore from sleeping on the barely carpeted floor… definately not my smartest move." Isabella admitted.

"You were depressed." Adam said solemnly

"It was still a bad move." Isabella said subconsciously rubbing her back.

"Yes it was, but nothing you can do about it now." Adam shrugged.

"So, where do we go to get a new room?"

"Anywhere in the house you want your room to be and I'll make it happen." Adam smiled.

Isabella walked off the normal way.

Adam followed her closely wonder where she wanted her new room

Isabella came to an unclaimed bedroom on the second floor near the edge of the mansion so it had a window looking out.

"Right beside Felicity and I's room?" He asked surprised.

Isabella shrugged. "Why not?"

"It's just surprising is all, but easily enough done." Adam said.

Isabella's eyes turned orange. "What's surprising about it though?"

"I don't know usually you want a room away from your over protective brother." Adam smirked.

"Not in times like this you don't."

"You're right. Hey Isa your eyes keep changing colors you know that right?" Adam asked.

Isabella stared at him confused for a while then looked in a mirror at her green eyes… well… Adam said they were black earlier and they were blue the last time she checked. Not to mention, they just turned purple while she was looking at them. "Ok, now that's pretty awesome."

"What the eyes?" Adam asked confused

"Yeah. What? Are they not?"

"They are cool, though I wish I could figure out why they keep changing."

Isabella's eyes turned orange as she thought about it. "It is quite the mystery but we'll figure it out eventually. We're us after all but now it'll be kind of hard to keep anyone else from knowing about the dart."

"Who cares, I'm sure they will be thrilled." Adam said

"What about Connor? He's not as use to the idea as everyone else here." Isabella admited her eyes going back to blue.

"He seems to be okay with me and Feliss and...wait! Why do you care so much what Connor thinks?" Adam asked looking at her.

Isabella's cheeks and eyes both turned pink, "Well… I…"

"You what Isa?" Adam asked carefully keeping his voice calm. He was not mad just worried.

Isabella nervously twirled her hair. "Well… I might sort of… have feelings for him," she confessed. "but I don't wanna do anything about it because of what happened last time."

"I see... well I could talk to him if you want?" Adam asked.

Isabella shock her head. "There's just somethings you have to do on your own."

"Fine, but I still get to threaten him." Adam said

"Of course, AFTER he finds out from me. Besides," Isabella thought back to the conversation they had earlier. "I think he got the message pretty well already."

"Maybe, but I like to make sure. Also, you're my sister I would be a bad brother if I didn't threaten him."

Isabella smiled, "That's the Adam I know."

"Good, because I am not going anywhere." Adam said smiling as someone knocked on the door.

"Hey is someone in here?" Felicity's voice asked.

"Yeah, Feliss, I found Isabella." Adam answered through the door.

"Good can I come in?"

Adam looked at Isabella who shrugged. "Sure, come on in."

Felicity walked in looking relieved to see them not destroying things. "Are you two,"

"Are we what?" Isabella asked her eyes turning orange.

"Alright?" She finished.

Her eyes were back to blue. "Of course not… but we are a lot better then we were a few minutes ago."

"Well, if you two want me to leave you alone for a bit." Felicity said heading towards the door.

"No, it's ok Feliss." Adam said motioning her further in.

Felicity was surprised when both of them pulled her into a hug. "You're family too." Isabella said.

"Well… not yet," Felicity commented with a smirk.

"Well, I would propose, but I don't know where to find a ring." Adam said with a straight face.

Isabella let go as Felicity looked up at her boyfriend trying to find out if he was serious or not. Honestly, she's a billionaire, tomboy who spent years strapped to a table being tortured… she's didn't care about the damn ring. She could tell that he was in fact serious by the fact there was no hint of a smirk or mischief there.

"Yes!" Felicity squeaked pulling him in as they proceeded to make-out.

Isabella's eyes turned yellow as she left the room to give them some alone time but before she was out she half-jokingly said, "I better be the maid of honor though." And she was gone shutting the door behind her.

She then remembered that that was HER room and hoped that if they decided to go that far today the went over to the next room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay people we have a contest. The first person to guess what the deal is with Isabella's eyes wins spoilers for the story or honorable mention whichever! PM me or her or leave your guess in a review. See you next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we are! Another chapter full of fun! We have a winner! SkyeElf! In second place by only a few minutes is Emerald Dynamo! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Adam and Felicity exited the room after a while. Luckily for Isabella, they desided it would be best not to do 'that' in her room. "Well you two look like your feeling a little better." Said Candace's nervous voice from down the hall.

"Most definitely." Adam answered holding his unofficial fiancée closer. As far as Felicity's concerned, it's official but Adam refuses to consider it that till he gets her a ring.

"I'm glad your both feeling at least a bit better." She said walking towards them

"As am I." Felicity said snuggling her head into her fiancé though she didn't say anything about the debatably official engagement since she wasn't sure if Adam wanted her to know yet.

"Yeah, I think I really improved Felicity's mood also I need to make a trip into Danville and that is Isabella's new room." Adam said gesturing to the room they had just left.

"Two questions, why do you need to go to Danville? And what's wrong with Isabella's old room?" Candace asked though she has a pretty good idea of what the answered to the first question was.

"Well, I sort of...have to buy a ring and she trashed it over the last week." Adam said blushing.

"Ok, I guess you can go then but… why do you…" Candace was about to ask why he needs a ring when she looked at Felicity and it clicked. "Oh! Well, congradulations!"

Felicity rolled her eyes but no one could tell the difference, "Adam, I don't need a ring."

"You deserve one though and nothing you say will change my mind." He said stubbornly.

"It's like the color thing all over again." Felicity commented in annoyance referring to how in Virtual Paris he insisted that she needs a favorite color but she kept insisting that she didn't need one.

"No, that one I could have given up on, this one I won't." Adam said smiling.

Felicity sighed, "Ok, fair enough."

"You can come too, if you want." Adam said looking at her.

"Then we'd have to find a store that doesn't have that stupid 'No shirt, no shoes, no service' policy." Felicity reminded. "It would be easier if just you go."

"Fine, but I do need to take someone with me otherwise I'll be to bored. Think Isabella would be up for the trip?"

"I'm pretty sure she would." Isabella answered walking up to them, her eyes still yellow.

"Well, alright then as a treat you can go on a shopping spree. The Doofenshmirtz familly had a lot of money so I have a lot." Adam said rubbing the back of his head.

Isabella shrugged, "That's not really necessary."

"I know, but still." Adam said smiling

Isabella shugged, "If you insist."

"I do, think anyone else wants to come?" Adam asked.

"Probably, everyone but Kaite wants to see the two of you spend the rest of your lives together so they'd more than likely want to help you find a ring for her." Isabella answered her eyes turning green. Felicity took note of this… there seems to be some kind of pattern.

"Well I'm not leaving Feliss here alone." Adam said simply.

"Well, I didn't mean to take everyone. I just mean that there not really any limitations beyond 'not Katie'." Isabella clarified.

"Then, I'm taking James you pick a friend and meet me at the gate." Adam said.

"Will do." Isabella blurred off knowing exactly who to pick. She'd have to talk to the other her about it though.

Adam took off looking everywhere for James he found him and Adyson 1 on the roof. "James! Interested in a trip to Danville?" He asked scarring both of them.

"What for?" James asked.

* * *

Isabella searched and found who she was looking for easier. He was training with the other her his back to her as he listened to what Isabella 1 said.

"Hey, you two, I need to talk to you." Isabella said interrupting.

Before turning around, Connor looked quizically at his trainer who nodded saying that he can take a break to talk to her so he turned around to face her immediately noticing something weird. "Why are your eyes pink?"

"Oh, it's a sort of hard to explain." Isabella said blushing slightly and avoiding looking into his icy blue eyes. "What I wanted to know is, if you were up for a trip to Danville." She asked Connor changing the subject.

"Well, he's kind of busy." Isabella 1 reminded. "What's it for?"

"Well, to put it simply Adam is going ring shopping and treating a few people to a shopping spree while we're out. I thought Connor might want to come and get to know a few of us better." Isabella said.

Isabella 1 thought about it for a second then said, "Well, if he wants to I guess it can't hurt."

"Sure," Connor agreed having figured out why Adam was ring shopping. "sound's like a good idea."

"Great, if you would just grip my wrist, please." Isabella said holding out her arm

Connor was confused for a second but grabbed her wrist like she said. He wasn't quite prepared when he was blurred to the gate.

Isabella 1 stared where the two were a second ago. "Since when can she do that?" She asked to no one.

They came out at the gate to find Adam and James waiting for them humming and standing by their bikes and Isabella's car. Adam temporarily looked surprised, but hid it well. "Ready to go?" He asked

Connor was shaken for a second but quickly got over it. "Yeah, let's go." They all got into the vehicles and moments later were pulling into the driveway of Danville's largest mall.

"Alright, I need Isabella to help me with something and then we'll meet you two later okay?" Adam asked. Connor and James nodded.

* * *

They all walked in and scattered in various directions. Adam and Isabella ended up at an expensive looking Jewlery store on the second floor.

"So, Isabella what do I do?" Adam asked confused

"You pick an engagement ring the same way you pick a fiancée." Isabella answered very cornily but truthfully. "You need to listen to your heart. You also need to think about what she wants. Unfortunatly for you, she thinks she doesn't want a ring so you need to know her better than she knows herself. Which I know for a fact you do."

Before Adam could respond one of the sales ladies came over.

"I'm sorry you two, but this store is only for those who can afford high quality jewelry." She said in a bossy sort of tone clearly expecting them to leave.

Adam and Isabella both glared Isabella's eyes switching to red. She was judging by appearance and that was what got to them most.

"Listen you, ever notice the huge mansion out in the forset?" Isabella hissed in a no nonsense tone not giving the lady a chance to answer. "That's where we live! So, either help my brother here find an engagement ring for his girlfriend or back off!"

"I..I'm sorry I had no idea, truely. Please forgive me. You say you're looking for an engagement ring? Well, we have a lovely selection over here." She said leading them towards the far end of the shop.

"Isa, did those chemical boost your agression?" Adam whispered to her as they followed the women.

Isabella thought about this, not just with her out burst a second ago but a week ago as well, "Quite possibly."

"Good to know, now, help me with the ring please?" Adam asked clearly out of his depth when it came to rings.

"Now, as you can see, we have a very fine selection." The lady said sounding a LOT nicer than before. "Now what kind of girl would you say the lovely lady is?"

Adam smiled he had the perfect word for Feliss. "She's a very unique girl to put it mildly." Adam smiled.

"Well, then of course, you're gonna want a ring just as unique as she is. Might I suggest this beauty right here." The lady motioned to a High-Class 4.18 ct Princess cut & Baguettes Platinum Diamond Engagement Ring.

"That one is perfect except could you replace the smaller diamonds with amethyst? Purple is her favorite color." Adam said.

"Of course but it would take approximately two weeks to preform, in turn, delaying the engagement." She warned opening the deplay case and took out the ring so that he could see it up close.

"Hmm...two weeks huh? Is there anything I could do to make this a top priority and get it done faster? This is very important to me after all." Adam said

The lady looked around before leaning in. "You could grease the palms a little." She whispered rubbing her fingers together.

"Exactly how much to get it done before I leave here?" Adam asked

"$50,000 cash, plus the price from the ring itself and alterations comes, $275,000 before tax. The rest can be paid by credit." The lady explained still whispering. She would definately get fired if her boss knew she was doing this.

Adam sighed, but nodded. "Very well, were does the cash need to be delivered too?" Adam whispered pulling out what looked like a normal wallet, this one was modified by Ferb. It held much more money that any other wallet could.

"You'd just have to hand it to me now. Can't have you cheating me out, can I?" The lady answered holding out her hand.

"I understand, of course but since I'm doing this you need to throw in a matching necklace. Deal?" Adam asked pulling the exact amount of cash she had asked for, but holding onto it until she agreed.

"Then make it $60,000." The lady dealed knowing full well that the neaklace would have to come out of it so that it doesn't just turn up missing. He was the one that wanted the ring quickly. She just liked to take advantage of that.

"Deal." Adam said simply pulling out more money and handing it to the women.

"You have about two hours." Adam said.

"Pleasure doing business with you." She told him sticking the money in her bra since she's wearing a skirt. "About what's her ring size?"

Adam didn't know much about ring sizes so he couldn't answer but Isabella could. "5."

"Good, just come back when you're ready."

"How on earth did you know her ring size?" Adam asked as they left to find James and Connor.

"Well, I've seen her hands often enough and unlike you I actually know what the different ring sizes look like, it was more an estimate though so you MIGHT have to bring it back in." Isabella explained.

Once they were gone, the sales lady opened cabnet underneath where they have the different options and pulled of the same ring with amethyst side gems in a size five. This store had LOTS of variations. In short, she COMPLETELY ripped him off. She grabbed a matching neaklace to took the price tags of both and boxed them for him.

"You are always full of surprises." Adam smiled at his sister.

Isabella shrugged her eyes now yellow. "Well, we had only met for the first time past infancy two years ago and spent one of the that in separate dimentions so I should be."

"One day I'll figure girls out." Adam sighed.

"Unlikely." Isabella commented honestly.

Connor looked at the two of them in surprise. "You guys have only known eachother for two years? Aren't you brother and sister?"

"Yes, we are. Why?" Adam asked.

"Then, why didn't you guys know eachother before then?" Connor asked not meaning to be rude, just genuinely curious.

"We grew up in seperate household across the country from each other." Adam clarrified.

"No one even bothered to tell me I had a brother until I got home and there was a stranger lounging on the couch." Isabella added annoyed with that fact.

"Well, I would have told you when I got out of the cab, but I was still getting used to the idea." Adam said.

"That's understandable… lets just go shopping." Isabella flatly stated changing the subject.

"Yes, let's." Adam said herding them into the large store. Right when they got in the store, Adam's phone rang. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was Feliss. "Hello?" He said answering his phone.

"Hey Adam." Felicity said on the other side. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something but I think I figured out what causes Isabella's eyes to change color."

"Is that so? Well don't leave me hanging." Adam said.

"I might be wrong but I think they work like mood rings. So, every color is a different emotion she's feeling." Felicity explained looking over the notes she took.

"Interesting, any idea what color means what emotion?" Adam asked watching as Isabella went for clothes and James and Connor to electronics.

"I don't know all of them but I'm pretty sure that blue means sadness which is why they didn't change before today and red might be anger." Felicity looked over the notes again. "Oh and there's a pretty good chance black means she's under a lot of stress."

"That is good to know, I'll let her know on the off chance she did not figure it out already." Adam said.

"Ok, have fun."

"We will. Actually, Feliss while I have you, can you get your dad to do some digging into the jewlery store here? I don't know why, but the women who helped us just made me a bit mistrusting." Adam said choosing not to tell her about how much money he spent on her alone.

"Sure, what's the name of the store?" Felicity asked heading over to find her dad.

"Jennifer's Jewelry." Adam said glancing back at the sign 1 hour ago

"Ok, anything in perticular we're looking for or just anything?" Felicity asked not knowing the store.

"Employee records look for a women mid forties and blonde. Check to see if anyone has had any sort of issues or complaints with her and send the information along to me." Adam said examining a bow arrow set that they had in the hunting section.

"Ok, anything else?"

"No, just call me back with what your dad can find, please." Adam said waving over an employee.

"Will do. Love you, Adam." Felicity closed leaning against the secret door.

She slid inside to find her dad going over the systems checking all of them.

"Hello, Felicity I must say it is weird seeing you away from Adam." He said as she walked in.

"I know right, I feel so lonely," Felicity complained half jokingly. "But that's not why I'm here. Adam needs you to look into the employee records of a store called, Jennifer's Jewelry."

"Jennifer's Jewelry? Easy enough to do anything specific? Also, why is Adam in a jewelry store?" He asked.

Felicity was surprised that he didn't know the second answer. Don't you usually run this stuff by the parents first? Her mom was excusable but her dad? "He said a blonde woman in her mid-forties. He didn't get a name though. As for why he's there. I'm sorry, I though he already told you but," Though she wasn't sure how he'd respond there was no way for her to hide her excitement. "HE'S GETTING AN ENGAGEMENT RING!" Luckily, the room's soundproof.

"He's on his way to get an engagement ring? He proposed!?" Mr. Daniels said shocked.

"Yeah!" Felicity squeaked in excitement.

"That's wonderful news though I wish he had run it by me first." Mr. Daniels said going through the employee records of Jennifer's Jewelry. "Oh, that is interesting. Your fiancé seems to know bad people when he meets them." Mr. Daniels said.

Felicity looked at the screen and her colorless eyes widened. She took snapped a picture of the picture sending it in a picture message saying, 'Please tell me this isn't her.'

Adam who had just gotten the bow and arrow set he had been eyeing looked at the message. He sent one back saying, 'That's her why?'

'Please, please tell me you didn't give her any money in some kind of bribe.' Felicity texted back getting worried.

'Why?' Adam texted back.

Instead off responding, Felicity printed the information and blurred off to him. "This is why." She told him handing the paper to him.

"Well, that is interesting, apparently she has a habit of stealing peoples money, after they have purchased their jewelry. Impressive haking skills I'll give her that. She adds ridiculous amounts to the actual price of the items and takes bribes. Well, this should be fun. Most people don't find out until it's too late." Adam said. Then he turned to Felicity. "Since your here, you might want to roll down your pant legs that way they can't tell you have no shoes."

Felicity felt stupid as she pulled down her pant legs covering her feet. "Not only does she take bribes but bribes to things that would have happened that way or even quicker or better either way. By the way, my dad's disappointed that you didn't tell him you were gonna propose… he's happy for us though."

"I'm sorry, it just sort of happened." Adam said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Which also explains having to get the ring afterwards." Felicity clarified standing back up. "You still haven't answered my question as to whether or not you bribed her."

"I might have.." Adam said nervously twisting the bow in his hands.

Felicity sighed and pointed to the bow in his hands. "Have you paid for that yet?"

"Yeah, I did. Why?" Adam asked.

"Because, if you hadn't we have to wait for you to pay for it before going to Jennifer's Jewlery and kicking the saleslady's butt across the mall." Felicity answered flatly. Felicity practically dragged him back over to the jewelry store and through the door.

The women turned around and saw them. "Oh, your back!" She said in a cheerful voice

"Yes and we know all about your little scam. So, I suggest you give my fiancé back his money." Felicity told her in a no nonsense tone.

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Or what?"

"Believe me you don't want to know what we can do. Just give me my money back, I'll pay the actual price of the items I bought. This is your last chance."

She pulled the money out of her bra. "Yeah? I'd like to see you try and get it?" She challaged but was beyond surprised when it was gone in the blink of an eye.

"That was easy." Felicity commented with the money in her hand. "Lets do it again!"

Adam just smirked and went over to another employee. "Excuse me, you're the manager and owner, Jennifer, right?" He asked the younger looking women politely.

Jennifer turned to him smiling kindly as she tried to ignore how weird his eyes looked. "Yes, that's me. Can I help you with something?"

"Well, yes but first this women.." He jabbed his finger at the older women who was trying to get to them, but was being easily blocked by Felicity. "Attempted to drastically overcharge me and fooled me into giving her a substantial bribe which I have just taken back. I believe she has done this to several of your customers."

Jennifer looked over at her restrained worker, sternly. "So it WAS you Lucille. Of course you know what's gonna happen now." The boss put her figure on the silent alarm. "After all, I had warned the entire company what would happen if they didn't turn themself in."

Jennifer pushed the button and 'Lucille' immediately ran off. Felicity wait a few seconds giving her a head start before blurring after her immediately returning holding the woman like a sack of potatos. "Where do you want her?"

Jennifer looked stunned at the girls strength, but gestured over to a chair behind the counter. She turned to Adam. "Thank you for alerting me, both of you. If there is anything I can do for you do not hesitate to ask."

Adam looked over at his fiancée, who had put Lucille in the chair but was keeping an eye on her incase she tried to run again, then to Jennifer. "Well, I still need the ring and neaklace I requested from her." Adam said not wanting to ask for much more. "I'll still pay though… the actual price that is."

"Of course, tell me the order and I will get it right away." She said.

"I don't know the name but," Adam went over to the engagement rings display and pointed to the ring. "that one with the side gems replaced with amethyst in a size 5."

Felicity's head shot up wondering how he know that last part.

"No problem," Jennifer told him as she opened the cabnet and pulled out the variation. "and the necklace?"

"Yea the matching necklace too." Adam said

"You got a necklace too?" Felicity asked shocked.

"Only the best for you my sweets." Adam told her with a smile.

Jennifer went a short while off and got the neaklace. "That'll be $38,589."

"Here you are." Adam said handing her the money shocked at the actual price.

Jennifer instinctively counted the money. It wasn't that she didn't trust Adam but she still has a business to run. Plus, there's always the possibility that he needs change. He it was exact so she just put the money in the cash register. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Umm...Feliss you want anything else?" Adam asked.

"No." Felicity answered unhesitantly.

"Then no, I guess that's it." Adam said smiling as he took the two boxes with the jewelry. "We'll be out of your hair as soon as the cops take her away."

The cops got there as if on cue. "Took you long enough." Felicity commented casually. "She's right here." She pointe to Lucille who she was still standing right next to.

"Well then, Lucille Thomas you are under arrest. Pending further investigation."

"Hmm...Feliss you want to stay? The others are still shopping." Adam said resolving to ask Connor a bit more about his family, but not here later though.

"Of course not. You know I don't like malls." Felicity resolved walking up to him.

"Do, you want your ring now or would you prefer to wait?" Adam asked

"I take it no isn't an option?"

"Well, no your getting the ring no matter what. So now or later?" Adam said smiling.

Felicity smiled back. "Now."

Adam actually got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box. "So, officially now, Felicity Daniels, will you marry me?" Adam said showing her the ring.

Felicity's hand went to her mouth. Even though she didn't want one. The ring was gorgeous and really showed how well he paied attention to her. "Yes." She obviously said though it was barely a whisper since she was still in awe.

Adam smiled and slid the ring onto her ring finger. "I see you like the ring huh?" He said noticing she was still starring at the ring in a kind of awed state.

Felicity nodded with tears in her colorless eyes and whispered, "It's perfect."

"I'm glad that you approve of it. Especially, seeing as you did not want one to begin with." Adam smiled standing up and pulling her into a kiss.

Jennifer pulled out her phone snapping a picture of the kiss she loved it when the actual proposal happens in her store and usually took a picture when it does but if they asked her to delete it she respected that.

* * *

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review! See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New Chapter! **

**We still don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Adam had a wide smile as they separated. "You have not even seen the necklace yet and that's my reward?" He said still smiling like a mad man.

Felicity shugged with a huge smile too. "Well, you kissed me. I just kissed back."

"Well then, clearly you're the better kisser." Adam said.

"Has anyone ever told you two that you are absolutly perfect together?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes." Felicity and Adam answered at the same time.

"By the way," Felicity corrected. "you're clearly the better kisser."

"No, I'm pretty sure you have me beaten there." Adam said with a smirk.

"Well, since neither of us can kiss ourselves we really can't decide that for sure." Felicity pointed out. "So, the necklace?"

"Oh, I hope you like it. I mean, I know your not a jewelry fan, but here you are." Adam said handing her another jewelry box.

Felicity opened the box finding a necklace with the center stone being an amethyst the with diamonds around it backwards from the ring. "It's beautiful, Adam." She commented as she took it out and tried to put it on but had trouble with the latch. She looked at her new fiancé for assistance. "Little help?"

Adam gently pushed aside her hair aside and hooked the latch gently kissing the back of her neck as he did.

"What do you think?" He asked as Jennifer held up a mirror

"It's possitively stunning." Felicity answered with a huge grin.

"I'm glad you like it." Adam said smiling nervously.

Felicity immediately noticed the nerviousness. "What's wrong?"

"I just was nervous you would not like it." Adam said honestly.

"Well, it's clear that you know enough about me to pick jewelry that I'd like which is definitely a difficult task." Felicity complimented as she fixed her hair so that the thin chain goes UNDER it.

"Thank you, I try." Adam said with a smile.

"Be careful your hair may catch." Jennifer warned watching Feliss.

"I am." Felicity reassured as the got it all out. Unfortunately, Jennifer had accidentally spotted one of the scars from where the head needles entered which was usually cover by her hair. She was curious about it but choose not to question it figuring it's probably a heavy topic. "Should we show the other's?" Felicity asked Adam once hair hair was all fixed up so in was covering both the chain and scars.

"After you." Adam said as Felicity looped her am through his.

"Thank you, Jennifer. I'm sure we'll be back for the wedding rings." Adam smiled as Felicity lead them away.

"Do you know where Connor, Isabella, and James are? That way I'm not looking all around the mall for them."

"Yeah, Isa is in clothes and James and Connor electronics." Adam said.

Felicity blurred them off to clothes where they quickly found Isabella. "Isa there you are!" Adam said.

"Yeah, I'm looking for new shirts and...Feliss when did you get here?"

"A long while ago actually, Adam and I went and dealt with that lady that helped get the ring after my dad found some dirty stuff on her." Felicity answered.

"Does anything ever go normal for you two?" She asked.

Felicity shrugged, "Depends on your definition of normal, I'd say the proposal went pretty normal. Once obtaining the ring was out of the way anyways." Felicity held up her left hand showing the ring to make her point.

"Yes! I am so happy for you both!" She said hugging Feliss.

"Thanks Isa." Felicity said returning it. "Wanna come with us to tell James and Connor?"

"Yes, I do! I hope you got whatever you needed from that women." Isabella said

"Yeah and we told the owner Jennifer who not only got her fired but arrested because apperently she takes huge bribes for stuff that would have happened anyways and drastically raises the prices taking the difference which is stealing." Felicity explained casually before blurring off to electronics.

"So, Isa any luck in telling Connor?" Adam asked before they took off after Feliss

"No, I'm not sure, I'm too scared that another relationship will turn out like the last one." Isabella admited. "What do you think I should do?"

"Tell him, or if you don't want to do that yet wait and watch see if he seems like a guy you would like to date." Adam said.

"I should probably wait and see. After all, we did JUST meet" Isabella concluded. Before blurring off after Felicity.

Adam just smiled and blurred off to meet them. He found James and Connor in front of a large tv. They appeared to be racing each other on a game.

Felicity just stood behind the two boys, who were oblivious to her presence, asshe simply watched their game which was currently looking like a draw. She had been waiting for Adam and Isa to get there before making herself known figuring that the siblings had stop to talk about something real quick.

"Give it up Connor you're gonna lose." James said.

"Not a chance!" Connor declaired as the finish line came into veiw.

Felicity grabbed James shoulders and said, "Don't crash!" causing him to crash and Connor to win. Felicity pouted. "You never listen to me."

"Why do you keep doing that?" James huffed.

Felicity looked at him in mock offence. "I give you helpful advice and this is how you repay me? It's not my fault you always choose not to follow it."

"Adam, your girlfriend keeps messing me up." James said spotting his best friend.

Adam shook his head. "My fiancée keeps messing you up," Adam corrected.

"Well, tell your fiancée she needs to stop...wait what!?" James said. Felicity held her left hand up with a huge grin showing them the ring. "He, you proposed!?" James asked surprised, but happy.

Felicity nodded happily. "A few minutes ago, it why we came over here. To send the news."

"Well, that's terrific! I get to be best man right?" James asked.

"Of course." Adam answered unhesitantly. "There's no one else I would have even considered."

"And Isabella's gonna be the maid of honor." Felicity added.

"Yes! I get to help plan the wedding!" Isabella said suddenly serious.

"Yes and with your assistance, it will be even better." Felicity said more excited then she's ever been in a mall.

"Oh, why do I get the feeling this is going to be headache inducing?" Adam asked James as the two girls began to plan.

James shugged, as Connor just stood there awkwardly.

"Just a second." Isabella dismissed having heard her brother. "Planing a wedding is gonna be stressful for everyone in any situation. That's why there's wedding planners."

"I know that, but that does not mean we all won't get stress headaches." Adam said.

Isabella sighed he had a point she still remembered the few family weddings she had been a part of. Isabella's eyes turned black as she though about it a little further. "See, but with all of us and our friends it'll be fun too."

"Yeah and we'll do everything to make sure you and Felicity's big day is as amazing as physically possible." Isabella reassured though she was confused at the 'see' but shrugged in off that her facail expression must have given it away or something. "By the way, when is the big day?"

"Uh, what day is today?" Adam asked having lost track of the date weeks ago.

Isabella opened her mouth to answer when she realized she didn't know either. "September, 3rd." Connor answered apperently being the only one that knew.

Felicity looked at him in shock. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah, why?" Connor asked.

"The last time we checked it was July 20th. Isa we missed our 17th birthday it was almost two weeks ago." Adam said

"I guess this is why we should keep track of the dates. The reason it surprised me so much is that… it's my birthday." Felicity admited looking up at her fiancé and the look on her face showed that she was serious.

"Oh it is! I am so sorry Feliss I forgot!" Adam said mentally starting to beat himself up.

Felicity shrugged, "I forgot, my parents forgot, everyone forgot. It's hard to remember birthdays in a mansion where no one knows the date."

"Maybe we could make tomorrow the unofficial birthday for the three of us to make up for the forgoten ones." Isabella suggested.

"I'm fine left out of it." Felicity said. "The last time I celebrated my birthday my eyes were still green. Besides, I got a necklace and a fiancé. I'd say that's a pretty sweet birthday. It's a great idea for the two of you though."

"No, you deserve a birthday, too. Plus, I'm already texting the idea to everyone." Adam smiled.

"There's probably more people that missed their birthday." James reminded.

"You didn't though. Your birthday isn't until December 15th." Adam said smiling.

"I know that." James pointed out annoyed. "And suddenly other people only includes me."

"No, but I saw that glint in your eye." Adam said.

"Well, mine wasn't but Adyson 1's was August 18th." James reminded.

"Right! Wow, we missed a lot of birthdays." Adam said

"Well, then there's Phineas'," Isabella's eyes turned red when James mentioned his name. "Which was July 29th but then. I'm pretty sure that it."

"What about Isabella 1? Don't 1st and 2nd Dimension counterparts have the same birthday?" Felicity reminded.

"Clearly, we need a massive party." James said as he and Adam exchange a smirk.

"And invite everyone in Firestorm?" Felicity suggested. "The mansion's far past big enough so why not?"

"I suppose we could do that..." James said in an excited voice.

"So, should we get out of here?" Felicity asked.

"No, we all have birthday present shopping to do now." Adam said and Isabella nodded.

"Oh, right, be right back." Felicity said annoyed that she has to go shopping but nevertheless blurred off returning a second later with her credit card. "Might wanna hurry, it's already starting to get dark." She observed.

"Right! Everybody scatter!" Adam said as he Isabella, and Felicity all vanished.

"I may never get used to that." James said rolling his eyes.

"Good, so it's not just me." Connor observed. "Could you help me find stuff? You know them all better than I do."

"Sure, I can. It's all on Adam." James said smiling as he lead Conner away. James and Connor walked off together.

Hours later they were all loading bags into the trunk of Isabella's car. It included various snack foods. "Alright see you all back at the house." Adam said getting on his bike.

James got on his bike as well as Connor and Isabella got into the car. "Want a ride, Feliss?" Isabella offered.

Felicity shock her head wanting to leave the two of them alone. "I'm fine." With that, she blurred back to the mansion.

"Alright, lets go people we have a party to plan." Adam said as they pulled away.

They got to the gate where Felicity was leaning against it while staring at the stars having gotten there way earlier then they did.

"Happy birthday, Feliss." Adam whispered as he pulled up and hugged her once he stopped. He noticed the look on her face. "Are you okay?" Adam asked

Felicity wasn't sure how to answer that. "I have a bad feeling about tomorrow but I have no idea where it's coming from."

"Well, maybe it's just caution?" Adam said as they walked all the stuff in from Isa's car.

"I just can't shake it though, it's driving me crazy."

"Well, maybe you need to lay down. It is getting late after all. James and I can get the party ready you can go rest if you want." Adam said.

"You're not gonna make me dinner?" Felicity asked disappointed.

"I'll make you dinner first obviously." Adam smirked.

"Good, what's for dinner?"

"What do you want?" Adam asked.

"Meatloaf." Felicity answered with a smirk hoping he'd understand her reasoning.

Adam smiled widely "It would be my pleasure!" He said.

Hours later after a delicious meatloaf Felicity was sitting alone in her and Adams room. Adam was planning the party with James and Isa. Felicity was too tired. Yet she still felt something bad was going to happen.

'Adam will come in here any moment and he'll be disappointed in you for not going to sleep.' Felicity thought as she laid down but sat right back up. She just couldn't do it. "Why can't I relax?!" She asked outloud.

The door opened as Isabella stood there looking worried having heard her. "You ok?"

"No, I keep getting the feeling something bad is going to happen and it's stressing me out." Felicity sighed.

"Would it help if I got Adam?" Isabella asked/suggested. "Help you feel safer."

"Yes please." She said nodding. Isabella nodded and left leaving her alone again.

'Why do I feel so worried?' she thought staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Isabella blurred back to her brother. That'll still take some getting use to but she had bigger things to worry about. "Adam, we have a problem."

"Alright, you take over here please I'll go see her." Adam said blurring off to their shared room.

"Feliss?" Adam asked poking his head in the door.

Felicity felt slightly better as she looked up at her fiancé but she was still majorly freaking out to where you could actually see it. "I don't know what's going on, Adam but no matter what I do I keep getting the feeling that if I fall asleep something horrible's going to happen."

"Well, then I'll stay here with you all night." Adam said sitting beside her and pulling her close.

"But you can't say up all night." Felicity reminded. "You need sleep, too. What happens once you fall asleep?"

"You could always just stay in my arms." Adam said smiling.

"I guess you're right." Felicity agreed with a small smile. "It's always safer in your arms."

"Yeah, just relax I'm here." Adam said soothingly as pulled his fiancée closer.

Adam laid down taking her with him. "Promise you won't let go?" Felicity asked.

"I promise." Adam said holding her close to himself.

Felicity gave a content smile as she finally drifted off to sleep. Adam stayed up for a few hours keeping a careful eye out, but eventually he to drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Over! Please read and review. See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Behold the newest chapter it shall be amazing! That is all. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Felicity's eyes fluttered open the next morning and looked over at Adam who was still asleep and holding on to her, just like she promised. She kissed him awake keeping her promise. "Happy birthday, Adam."

"Thanks, did you sleep well?" Adam asked smiling.

"Yeah, you were right, I guess I needed to relax." Felicity explained with a smile.

"See, now come on we've got a party to get ready for. Do you want the shower first or should I?" Adam asked.

"You can go ahead and take the first one." Felicity answered sitting up and admiring the ring. "I got the first one last time."

"Alright lets go we set up the party in the indoor pool and the video game room mostly." Adam said.

"Then can we go to the video game room?" Felicity asked so that she can stay reasonably dry.

"Sure, we can I'm always up for a good video game." Adam said smiling. With that, the pair blurred off to the video game room.

Inside they saw that James had wasted no time in getting the party in full swing. James and Conner were already racing each other again. Isa was talking to Adyson 1 and Katie was having a dance contest on one of the dancing games with various people.

"Wow, people seem to be having fun." Adam smiled.

"Yeah, lots of fun." Felicity agreed though she wasn't really paying attention to any of the other as she glared at Katie.

"Well you should have been maybe I don't approve.." Mr. Daniels said in a serious voice.

Adam paled a little. "D-do you?"

Mr. Daniels kept a straight face for a few minutes really making Adam squirm. Then he smiled.

"Yes, of course I do. I know she loves you, but if you hurt her I will hurt you and believe me I know how." Mr. Daniels said.

Adam let out a sigh of relief, he had really scared him there. "I know you would, you're gonna be protective over your daughter just like I had to give the same threat to Phineas on if he hurt my sister then actually follow up on it when he did, but I would never dream of doing anything to hurt Feliss, neither emotionally nor physically."

"Well, see to it that she's safe and well cared for." Mr. Daniels said.

"Don't worry, your daughter's in good hands." Adam reassured. "I won't let anything happen to her."

Mr. Daniels smiled as they heard Felicity shout in victory.

"I think she won." Adam said smiling and turning around to face where she was.

Felicity was about to leave it when one of the girls said, "No, you can't leave. You're the new victor," The Firestorm Girl that just spoke up stepped up to her. "and I challange you."

"Alright bring it on!" Felicity's competitive streak came out.

Adam smiled as the game started up again, Felicity was never one to back down from a challange. Poor girl didn't even know what she was up against.

"She's going to get destroyed huh?" Isabella asked watching as the machine started again.

"Her being the other girl? Of course." Adyson 1 stated watching as well. "No one could beat Felicity… except maybe Adam."

"You both know full well I don't dance." Adam said.

"I know, I was referring to in general with that. Not specifically that game." Adyson 1 corrected.

"You're right though. Felicity is unbeatable when she wants to be." Adam said smiling fondly at her. For some reason though something just seemed off he could not place it as he looked around everything seemed just fine.

'Why then?' He thought

They continued to watch as another shout of victory rang out from Felicity as she had won another game.

"Isa?" Adam whispered as they watched another challenger step up.

"What?" She asked

"Do you feel like something is wrong?" Adam asked

Isabella hesitated, "Now that you mention it, something does feel off."

"Exactly! I can't help, but think it's got something to do with how Feliss felt last night." Adam said.

"We need to get to the bottom of this." Isabella concluded, her eyes turning green.

"Ideas?" Adam asked as he continued to watch Felicity.

"Not a clue." Isabella admitted. "But we'll figure something out."

"Yes, we will I think somehow it has to do with Feliss." Adam said.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, something about her just seems off." Adam said.

"So, what should we do? We don't even know if we're right or not but we can't risk it if we are." Isabella reminded.

"We need to keep an eye out that's all we can do without raising an alarm." Adam said.

"Fair enough. Let's just hope we're wrong for once though."

"I already am hoping believe me." Adam sighed

"We do need a plan for if we're right though." Isabella reminded. "Because in the actual situation we'd only have a second to act."

"Yeah, that's why I have this." Adam said holding up the time freezing device.

"I learned that I should always have this on me." Adam said shrugging.

Isabella nodded, "Probably the second most important invention made in this mansion. Behind the tablet that took over DEI for you."

"Yeah, that was great." Adam said smiling.

"Might wanna conceal that device though, we can't risk somethin happening to it. Especially not now." Isabella reminded.

"Right." Adam said sliding it back into his pocket.

Isabella looked around not only at Felicity but for anyother suspicious characters. This was probably the wors day for something like this to happen.

Adam was thinking along the same lines as he wondered through the crowd carefully watching everyone.

Seeing as her brother was searching the crowd, Isabella decided it was best for her to focus on the suspect in question.

"Hey Feliss, whatcha doin?" Isabellla asked stepping up to the dance machine.

"Kicking butt." Felicity answered with a smirk as she won another game. "Who's next?"

"Can I try?" Isabella asked

"Climb on up." Felicity told her with a smirk. This could get interesting. "Alright ready set GO!" said Felicity. The game started off and both were clearly difficult adversaries determined to win. It was almost hard to tell which one will come up on top as the scores kept going back and forth.

Then Isabella began to pull ahead. Seeing the score, Felicity tried to pick it back up but she was too late. Isabella won. Felicity hoped down from the machine, gave a mock wave goodbye to Isabella, and went through the crowd to find Adam.

Isabella mentally cursed herself, her eyes turning red, as she realized that she's stuck there in the victor spot now.

Adam was weaving his way through the crowd trying to sight anything odd when two very fimiliar arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hello, Feliss. Did someone actually beat you?" Adam asked smiling as he turned in her arms to face her.

Felicity nodded looking disappointed from losing, "Isabella did. It was really close though," she then smiled. "but at least now we can spend time together instead of me being stuck on that mat."

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Adam asked.

"I'm actually kind of hungry." Felicity admited. "We haven't eaten breakfast after all."

"Alright, well the food is set up in the nearest kitchen so lets head there." Adam said taking her hand and leading her there.

When they arrived they found all sorts of food, but other than that the room was empty. Everyone was clearly enjoying the games and pool.

"Wow, looks like I'm the only one." Felicity admited grabbing a plate and starting to pile food onto it.

"Guess so since I'm not hungry." Adam said just watching her pile food on.

Felicity frowned, "You need to eat, Adam."

"I know, but I'm not hungry right now." Adam said.

Felicity sighed as she put the last item on her plate and started to walk back over to him. "Ok, but promiss you'll eat later." Felicity said then flinched slightly as a chip that fell on the floor dug into her foot. Unfortunately for her, Adam noticed this.

She was surprised to find herself pinned up against the wall. "Who the hell are you!" Adam growled out between gritted teeth.

Felicity looked hurt as she said, "What do you mean, Adam? It's me, Felicity."

"No, your not! My Felicity would never flinch from stepping on a chip. Now, before this gets painful, who are you?"

Felicity sighed trembling slightly, "Fine, I'm not your Felicity," with the super strenth provided by a device on her shoulder, she managed to get one arm one of his vice-like grip immediately pulling out her paralilizer and zapping him with it. "but I AM Felicity."

"Oh, not you again." Adam sighed. "What did you do with Felicity!?"

1st dimension Felicity grinned evilly, "Your little fiancée's fine, unfortunately. My dad's got her back in my dimension." She said, obviously refering to her adoptive one, as she reached into Adam's pocket.

"Get out of there!" Adam demanded knowing what she's looking for. "You'll never get away with this!"

"We already have." Felicity stated pulling out the time altering device. "Don't worry though, you'll be reunited with her in no time." She was about to activated it freezing time for everyone else when she was suddenly tackled.

"You really should learn to talk quieter. You never know who's listening." Isabella said throwing the other girl across the room and int a wall.

She picked up the paralizer and unfroze Adam and first dimension Felicity seemed to realize what big trouble she was in. Adam had picked up the time device that she had dropped when Isabella first tackled her. The throwing stars in his eyes seemed to spin and Isabella's eyes were red as she crushed the paralizer like it was a dirt ball.

1st Dimension Felicity looked terrified and blurred off the device on her leg doing all the work. She had to lose them for long enough to open a portal to get back home. She was qiven specific instructions on what to do if she gets compromised. First obviously just use the paralilizer and if for whatever reason that isn't an option, abandon the mission and get to safety as quickly as possible.

As she rounded a corner however seh was stopped once again by Adam who lunged forward swiping the necklace and ring she had stolen. Also, unknown to her he planted a tracker in her hair just in case she managed to get away.

'Abort the mission, no matter what.' 1st Dimension Felicity reminded herself in her head, "Fine, keep the jewelry, you only spent $38,589 on them anyways." She said before blurring away again ignoring how much it was hurting her feet. The only thing on her mind at the moment is the she needed to get out of her and back home like daddy said. She pulled out her other-dimension-ilizer and quickly punched in the coordinates opening a portal home and closing it behind her.

"Damn it!" Adam swore as the portal closed.

Isabella rounded the corner just as Adam punched a small hole in the wall to his left.

Adam took his hand out of the wall with a huff as he stared at the ring in his hand. The love of his life was gone. He needed to save her but he didn't even no where to start. He could really think straight at the moment.

* * *

"I'm going after her." Adam said without the slightest care about the party now. He set off to the weapons room and started pulling weapons down.

Isabella came in completely unsurprised to find her brother there and went to take some weapons herself but actually was surprised when Adam stopped her. "Oh no you don't, you're staying here."

"What? Why should I stay here?" Isabella asked.

"Because you're the only family I have left!" Adam admited at his breaking point. "I can't risk losing you like everyone else! So, you're staying here where it's relatively safe!"

"You expect me to just let you go off on your own!? What if you don't come back!?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter whether or not I come back! This is my fiancée we're talking about and her father told me to take care of her! There for, she is MY responsibility!" Adam reminded having made up his mind on this.

"It does matter you two are are I have left! Without the both of you I'm not sure what I would do!" Isabella said fighting back tears.

Even though Isabella had successfully kept the tears from coming out Adam immediately noticed her eyes go from red to blue so he pulled her into a hug surprising her since she still doesn't know what causes her eyes to change color. "I know this is gonna be hard for you to accept but dad died on a recon mission to the same place. This is a rescue mission we're talking about." Adam told his sister letting go of her and grabbig the weapons and Inter-Dimensional-Transporter. "You're not going and that's final." And just like that, he was gone.

Adam came out at the edge of a large jet black building with green windows. 'What is it with bad guys and green windows?' He thought as he approached carefully.

However the second he entered the building he came face to face with 1st Dimension Felicity who was back to her normal look but with mary janes, aka flats for you boys reading this, instead of high heels and she still had the devices. "You know, I am insulted that you think our securty system is THAT bad."

"I'm insulted you think your little parlizer will work on me again." Adam said kicking her in the gut.

1st Dimension Felicity smirked while holding her stomach in pain for a second but quickly getting over it, "I don't." she held up her wrist with a had a glowing red bracelet on it and seemed to aim it at his pocket the had the Inter-Dimenstional-Transporter in it. "Personalized-EMP-Ilizer, can be aim for just one device which in this case was the oy thing that could get back to the 2nd Dimension shame really, since that's where your little fiancée is. I said my dad had her… I never said where he was. So, I'm also insulted that you'd be stupid enough to leave me and my counterpart in the same building with a 98% chance that you planted some kind of tracking device on me."

"Aw, someone grew a brain. You're still being minipulated, but at least your smarter. Now tell me oh smart one you just trapped yourself in a building with me in what sense was that a good plan?" He asked cracking his knuckles

1st Dimension Felicity threw Adam across the room to were here actually crashed through the wall into the next one. "Because I never got rid of the devices that gave me the super stregnth and speed needed to be my counterpart."

Adam jumped back up and threw her threw the other wall. "That's great, but my strength is natural and your's seems to put a strain on the body." He said blurring over to stand over her glaring down at her.

1st Dimension Felicity stood up with seemingly no problem. "No, your strength is a result of foreign chemicals. Funny thing about chemicals, they can be neutralized through a chemical reaction." She pulled out a syringe full of blue chemicals. "And it doesn't take that much." She tried to jab it into his arm but he wasn't right there anymore.

He appeared behind her gripping her wrist and breaking it. He let go of her wrist and caught the syringe and slid it into a pouch on his belt. "Now, do you want to live or can I kill you outright?" Adam asked coldly.

She gave a soft call out of pain before hanging her head, "Just get it over with, there's nothing in my life worth saving anyways."

Instead of killing her Adam knocked her out and took the devices off her arms and legs. He pulled out an inter demensional comm. "Isa, if you can hear me, I need a portal out of here and fast."

Back in the 2nd Dimension, though she was still mad at Adam. Isabella opened a portal just as she was told because she had to make sure Adam makes it back at least. She was surprised when he reappeared with 1st Demnsion Felicity over his shoulder.

Isabella looked over the girl with now orange eyes, "Let's see, she has green eyes and is wearing a dress and shoes, I'm gonna take a guess and say that that's the wrong Felicity." Isabella observed in a kind of smart ass tone since she was still mad.

"Yes, she is and what's your problem?" Adam asked.

"Well, my problem's being forbade from coming to help but what is she doing here? Besides, being unconscious." Isabella asked.

"Our Feliss is somewhere in this dimension and she knows where so I thought you might enjoy waking her and getting some answers." Adam said.

Isabella smirked her eyes turning red, "While that does sound like fun, how do I wake her up? She's unconscious, not asleep."

"Oh you do this." Adam said pinching a nerve in her shoulder she shot awake.

"What the hell was that!" She gasped out.

Isabella looked her in the eye jumping straight to the chase. "Where's our Felicity?!" she asked in a demanding tone.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked smirking.

"Because, I took you're devices so we pretty much have you like a sitting duck." Adam explained coldly.

She gasped then sneered. "Fine! She's actually in your own forest bound and gagged."

Adam was confused as to how they could have something strong enough to bound Feliss and how he didn't know but he but hit 1st Dimension Felicity with her own replacement paral-ilizer and blurred off to look for her being careful not to be spotted by Rodney. As he found her and two GREEN eyes glared at the man with way too many names, he remembered that chemical 1st Dimension Felicity tried to inject him with and it suddenly made sense.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! We know we're evil! Read and Review! See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: We got nothing so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Adam was stunned temporarily. As he watched Rodey way to many names pace in front of Felicity.

'He took her powers? How could he!?' Adam thought angrily he knew she loved her powers. "I'm going to kill him, in some overly brutal fashion." Adam mumbled to himself.

Ignorant to Adam's presence, Felicity continued to glare at Rodney as it was the only thing she could do to stop herself from breaking down right then and there. She knew what was gonna happen though, Adam was gonna come get her like she was cheese on a mouse trap but he was about to starve to death… and there'd be nothing she could do to save HIM when the trap snapped shut. She didn't know how to fight without her powers. Don't get her wrong though, she'd try her damned best.

"Oh, is some poor girl worried about her fiancé?" Rodney taunted her. Both of them unaware of Adam watching them.

Though she was gagged, she gave him a look that spoke the truth, that he can take care of himself… but she still couldn't help but be worried. He'll probably dive right into it irrationally the SECOND he figures it out and finds her.

"Or maybe it's not that. No, maybe you're afraid Adam will find out, but love my daughter more. After all who would want you anyway?" He said sneering.

Felicity hung her head, she knew that exact scenario would never happen. Her counterpart was evil… he'd NEVER fall for an evil girl… but it made her realize what she was so worried about… without her powers and 'weirdness' to set her apart from the crowd, he'll just go back into Katie's arms… at least in her mind he would. He even admitted himself that he still cares about her.

Rodney smirked he knew he had touched some sort of nerve there. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could a VERY familiar voice to them both spoke from up in a tree.

"My goodness do you or your adopted daughter ever shut up!?" Adam asked glaring down at the man.

Felicity's head immediately shot up to where Adam was. "MMMPH, MMMPH!" She said though it was suppose to be 'Adam!' What emotion that was expressing? She had NO idea… kind of a mixture actually.

Adam jumped down and landed in front of Felicity. "Here's what will happen Rodney I take Feliss back and your daughter gets live. You put up a fight or try to stop me she dies and you're building explodes." Adam said.

"If I let you have her will you actually give my daughter back to me or just keep her alive? You give me my daughter alive and I'll give you your fiancée alive. A Felicity for a Felicity. Deal?" Rodney negotiated being surprisingly reasonable.

"If I give you your Felicity, will the two of us get to walk away?" Adam asked suspicious of Rodney's negotiating

"You have my word, and just like you saw back at the amusement park, even though I'm evil, my word is good." Rodney promised just like he promised to let Felicity go a week ago if he went with him.

"Fine!" Adam said cutting his Felicity free and blurring away with her.

* * *

He stopped in the room where Isabella was. "Isa, grab the other Felicity and come with me." Adam said putting Felicity down gently and handing her the jewlery she had gotten yesterday.

Though Isabella notcied Felicity's eyes and nails she choose it best to ignore it for now as she grabbed 1st Dimension Felicity and the two of them blurred back to way too many names Rodney.

"Here's your daughter." Adam said as Isabella tossed the first demension Felicity on the ground. "Now, get off of here I'll deal with you later." Adam said glaring at them both.

1st Dimension Felicity stood up glaring back as her dad pulled out the Other-Dimension-Ilizer opening a portal. "And we'll be ready." she said with a smirk as they went back through the portal closing it behind them.

* * *

Adam blurred back where Felicty was still sitting just starring at the wall.

"Feliss are you okay?" Adam asked standing by her.

"No," Felicity admittedin nothing more than a mumble not making eye contact as she held the ring and necklace in her hand instead of putting them on. "I feel so helpless."

"It's going to be alright Feliss. I'm so sorry." Adam said pulling her into a hug. He felt responsible he let this happen.

Felicity however didn't return the hug as tears built up in her now normal eyes. "Why don't you just go back to Katie? We both know that's what you really want, the Felicity you fell in love with is gonna and she's never coming back."

"What are you thinking, I'm not going to leave you. Your still my Feliss." Adam said looking down at her.

"No, I'm not." Felicity countered seriously. "You always told me that my eyes, nails, and powers made me unique. Now there's nothing but billions of dollars and a lack of shoes seperating me from any random person on the street. You ALWAYS say that normal's overrated. Well, now there's nothing stopping me from being normal that you care a single iota about."

"You're still you. I did not fall for you just because you were unique. I fell for you for your personality. For your brains, for your never ending ability to see the bright side in everything. You may look normal, but to me your still unique there is no other girl like you not to me." Adam said not letting go of her though she was trying to get away from him.

Felicity was about to say something against that when she something against her leg. She looked down to see Lau looking up at her clearly confused. She reached down her arm and Lau came up on it. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later." She told the snake wih a small smile thinking about what Adam said. Lau was just an ordinary snake before she gave her human emotions… on her own BEFORE Doofenshmirtz gave her those qualities. "Ok, I'm starting to see your point." Felicity told Adam.

"See? You are still you. All that's happened is done what I thought was absolutely impossible and become even hotter." Adam said smiling.

Felicity's cheeks turned slightly pink and she looked up at him asking, "You really mean that?"

"Yes, I really do. Nothing would ever make me not love you." Adam said tilting her head up so she could look him in the eyes.

Felicity finally returned the hug being careful not to hurt him or Lau who was still wrapped around her arm. "I'm sorry I doubted that… but what are we gonna do when another emergency comes up and I can't do anything about it?"

"We're going to teach you to fight without your powers, if your up for it?" Adam questioned.

Felicity smiled, "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

"And if you want, I could take this." Adam said pulling a syringe filled with blue liquid out of a pouch on his belt.

Felicity's eyes widened slightly instantly recognizing the chemical from when Rodney gave it to her. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"It is, the other you tried to get me with it. I just barely dodged. I was going to have it analyzed, but if you want I'll take it.." Adam said honestly.

"Don't!" Felicity stopped him. "At least not with the other me and way too many names Rodney out for you. We need to make sure that you have the best chance of making it out of there safe."

"Are you sure, because I would do it for you if it would make you feel better." Adam said.

"I'll be ok, Adam." Felicity told him sliding back on her engagement ring. "I'm already feeling better." She saw that Lau had noticed the ring and nodded at the snake. Lau looked happy in that her snaky way giving a nod back of aproval.

"Glad you approve of me, Lau." Adam said smiling at the snake and Feliss.

"Yeah, it would have been awkward to have our engagement shot down by an anthropomorphic boa constrictor."

"It certainly would have. What do you think the others will say when they see the new you?" Adam asked.

"They'll be surprised and want to know how." Felicity answered letting letting Lau down. "Then things will get really awkward and we'll have to explain it to them and you'll get in trouble assuming you were too caught up in what needs to be done to get approval on the rescue mission."

"Meh, I think this time they'll understand." Adam said taking her hand.

"I sure hope so." Felicity agreed. "It was definately an understandable rush."

"Yeah, I think they will though." Adam said as they walked towards the party again.

"Wow," Felicity barely uttered at the turn out once they got to the video game room since it's actually her first time at the party.

"Yeah, I think it turned out nice." Adam said smiling.

"Adam! Who is this girl I thought you were engaged to my daughter and..." Mr. Daniels said then froze when he reached them. "F...Felicity?" He asked

"Hi, daddy." Felicity greeted awkwardly. "We kind have something to tell you."

"Hey Adam, whose your friend? She's gorgeous." Katie said before they could begin to explain.

Felicity couldn't answer, she just started laughing greatly confusing Katie. That comment had come from KATIE of all people.

"Katie it's Felicity." Adam said. Katie's jaw practically hit the floor.

"I but...no way." She said.

Once Felicity had calmed down enough to speak she said, "We were just about to get to that story but thank you for calling me gorgeous."

"But I mean, she has bright green eyes and no glowing." Katie stammered.

Adam was going to stop Katie, but Felicity was clearly enjoying this so he let it continue until Katie stopped.

"fingernails." Felicity finished for her with where it was obviously going. "Do you wanna know how that stuff changed or not?"

"Yes!" They both said together."

Felicity hesitated, where do they even start with this story? "Hey Adam," James greeted walking up to his best friend. "Who's your new friend?"

Adam face-palmed. "James, it's Feliss." Adam said simply.

James' jaw dropped as well.

Felicity sighed and explained as simple as possible, "Last night Way too many names Rodney had captured me replacing me with my 1st Dimension counterpart and injected me with a chemical that reverses the effects of the other ones."

"So, does that mean no more powers?" Candace asked.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Daniels aksed.

"Unfortunately and yes." Felicity answered in order. "Also, Candace, could I get some training on fighting without them? For the next time the need comes up so I'm not completely helpless?" She asked noticing Candace's sudden presence.

"Sure, I can teach you, but it'll be rough." She said.

"I know, but I wanna feel like I can handle myself again." Felicity said. "With so many people after us at any it's kind of an important skill."

"Well, if you think you can handle it." Candace shrugged.

"I think I can. It I try hard enough which I plan on." Felicity answered. "When would we be able to start?"

"Tomorrow if you want." Candace said

Felicity smiled, "Ok, see you then."

"You're doomed." Adyson 1 said. Everyone who had trained under Candace even Adam nodded. Felicity looked around at the fact that even Adam was sure she couldn't do this and immediately had second thoughts.

"It's going the hardest training ever!" Adam said.

Felicity glared at her fiancé and said sarcastically, "Great to see how much faith you have in me."

"I do Feliss, but Candace's training is... intense would be understating it."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Mr. Danials said coming to his daughter's defense. "Felicity's always been strong, both physically and mentally, the chemicals just made her stronger. There's no doubt in my mind that she can handle it."

"I hope she can." Candace said smirking.

"I know I can." Felicity stated suddenly more confident. "For now, can we just enjoy the party?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Said Isabella who had just entered the room.

"Did you catch the explaination or do I have to repeat it?" Felicity asked Isabella.

Isabella shock her head, "I could here you just fine but what about the promise you made me?"

"I still plan on keeping it." Felicity reassured. "Even though I don't have the powers anymore I remember how to control them enough to teach you." She then remembered that she forgot to tell Adam about that.

"When did that arrangement get made?" Adam asked as the party resumed.

"Oh, yesterday while you were making the raviolis for me and Connor I was gonna tell you later but I couldn't with Connor there then stuff kept coming up and I forgot that I never mentioned it." Felicity explained slightly embarrassed.

"Well, at least I know now, better late than never." Adam said smiling.

"And in case you're wondering, that's the real reason I hugged her." Isabella pointed out remembering how awkward that was.

"Well, that's good to know I guess." Adam said no starring at the table full of presents.

Felicity looked at the presents knowing that some of them are hers and kind of curious as to what people had gotten her yet scared to open the one from her mom after last time.

"Why do you look excited yet worried?" Adam asked.

"Well, the last birthday present my mom got me was a Barbie Doll so…" Felicity drifted staring at the table.

"Good point.." Adam said cautiously.

Felicity gave an aggregated sigh, "Sometimes I swear she knows about as much about me as she does about Connor."

"Maybe. By the way, I have to propose to you again." Adam said

Felicity was very confused but took off the ring anyways. "Why? You've alread proposed… twice."

"Yeah, but there are a few reasons one of which is your dad said he wished he could have seen your face when I proposed so..." Adam trailed off.

"Ok then, for daddy." Felicity agreed giving him back the ring not seeing any reason to ask about the other reasons.

Adam took the ring and waited. "It needs to be done at the right time." Adam said

"Fair enough," Felicity agreed going back to staring at the presents.

"You guys want to open them?" Adam asked

"Are we allowed to yet?" Felicity asked confused.

"We would have to find Isabella 1 and Adyson 1." Adam said.

"What about," Felicity hesitated, nervous about mentioning him in front of Isabella, but now that she's started it, "Phineas? Some of them are his."

"Guess we should find him too." Adam sighed.

"Ok, to save time, we should split up." Felicity added noticing that Isabella's eyes are red. "I'll get Phineas; Adam, you get Adyson 1; Isabella, you get your counterpart. We'll obviously meet back here." she explained. "Sound like a plan?"

"Got it, everybody scatter." Adam said.

Adam and Isabella disappeared… "Ok, I see how that can get annoying." Felicity commented before running off to find Phineas.

They all returned a few minutes later except when Feliss she had an evil smirk in place. Phineas appeared to be begging her for something.

Isabella tried to close in on what her ex was begging for but he was to vague. "What's going on with you two?" Isa asked her voice noticeably cold and her eyes still red.

They did not seem to notice her. "Please, Felicity you can't tell." Phineas begged.

"Can't tell what?!" Isabella asked considerably louder.

Phineas noticed her and paled even more while Feliss' smirk seemed to grow a little. "I found something very interesting." Felicity said.

"Felicity don't!" Phineas begged desperately. "I'll do anything, just please don't tell!"

"Why shouldn't I Phineas? After all it's a very interesting bit of news." She smirked.

"We don't want anyone else to find out, not yet anyways." Phineas begged. Isabella took immediate note of the fact that he said 'we'.

"Who?" She asked Feliss getting an idea of what was happening here.

Felicity was about to answer when Phineas covered her mouth with his hand… which she instinctively bit.

"Ouch my hand!" Phineas said jumping away from her.

"STILL don't like my breathing being stopped." Felicity reminded. "And I am still a mouth-breather."

"Still, you bit me!" Phineas said.

"No matter who you are. You cover my mouth. You get bit. Just ask Adam." Felicity told him flatly. "For him kissing is an obvious exception though."

"Duely noted, but please don't tell!" Phineas said clutching his hand.

Felicity sighed, "But now we're kind of torturing them."

"They'll be fine please!" Phineas begged

"I can't be mean to Adam and Isabella… mabye if it was someone else but not them. I caught Phineas with someone." Felicity said before Phineas could stop her

"Was it Katie?" Adam guessed sense it was kind of obvious.

"I...how did you?" Phineas stammered.

"With how she was acting in the hospital… how she hugged you like that and how she went through all that trouble to protect you from me? It was kind of obvious that she likes you." Adam reminded.

"Yeah...well yeah, it is." Phineas said not looking at Isabella.

"Then you better not hurt her like you hurt Isa. Like I said back in her room, she might as well be another sister to me." Adam threatened.

"I understand that." Phineas said paling.

"Good, now, lets get to the presents." Adam said motioning to all the gifts.

* * *

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed it please read and review! See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Get ready for a fun chapter! We still don't own Phineas and Ferb *huffs***

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Felicity woke up the next morning, since we're to lazy to make up all those presents for everyone, hoping it was all just a crazy dream. She looked down at her finger nails they were blank, non-glowing, and dare I say normal. Just like the rest of her. She sighed, she forcing herself up being careful not to wake Adam. It was too early but she had a training session to get ready for. "This is gonna be a long day." She breathed as she headed over to the bathroom to take her shower.

Adam woke up the second the bathroom door closed. "Poor Feliss." he breathed sitting up and waiting for her

Felicity came back out showered and dressed twenty minutes later with her hair still wet. She's not use to doing ANYTHING without her powers so at least she had given herself an hour to get ready just incase. She sighed when she saw who was waiting for her. "Adam, it's three o'clock in the morning." She whisper walking up and taking a seat next to him. "I told you not to wake up with me since you need your sleep."

"You need your sleep, too, Feliss and you looked like you could use someone to talk to." Adam smiled.

Felicity gave a weak and almost forced smile, "No arguement there but Candace told me to be ready for training at four in the morning and I had no idea how long it would take me to get ready without my powers so I left myself plenty of time."

"I know it'll take getting used to." Adam said pulling her close.

"Will probably take even more time then getting use to having them did. I mean, I literally used them for everything… but now…" Felicity's voice trailed as she grabbed onto his hand. "I don't know what to do."

Adam gently kissed her forehead. "You endure, don't give up. You're strong, Feliss. I know you will be alright."

"Hopefully the training will help." Felicity commented though she was looking at the wall instead of Adam. "Then I can stop feeling so useless."

"You're not now nor will you ever be. I think Candace's training will help." Adam said confidently.

"I'm hungry." Felicity stated abruptly changing the subject.

"Alright come on I'll make breakfast." Adam said. The two of them stood up and walked over to the nearest kitchen obviously at human speed.

Felicity sat down at the table while Adam went over and pulled out eggs and bacon and set to work. "Fore warning, Candace will pull no punches."

"I know," Felicity said simply watching him cook. "but even though the powers themselves are gone it doesn't at all change the fact that I was tortured for a really long time so I still have an EXTREMELY high pain tolerance."

"True, maybe you'll be better than Candace with time." Adams said.

Felicity smirked humorously and asked, "What's this 'maybe' you speak of?"

"What I meant was, you'll kick her butt!" Adam said.

"That's better but keep it down, you don't wanna wake up the entire mansion so early in the morning." Felicity reminded. "Some people here actually like sleep."

"I like sleep, but I wanted to make sure you got to training." Adam said

"Are they all gonna be this early?" Felicity asked with a small yawn. "More importantly, are there gonna be any even earlier?"

"At around lesson four, some of them will be at midnight." Adam said

"And run till…?" Felicity asked in an open ended question.

"Three to four am." Adam said.

Felicity shrugged, "At least I know I'll be ready for a nighttime attack, like the one that got me into this."

"I guess that's one way to look at it."

"Isn't that one of the things you said you love about me? My 'never ending ability to see the bright side in everything'?" Felicity quoted.

"It is, and I'm glad that's not gone." Adam said bringing the eggs and bacon over to her.

"Thanks. So do you though," Felicity commented as she begun eatting. "and with lives like ours it certainly is a difficult task."

"True, but it's a good talent." Adam said eating his own eggs.

"Except that statistically pessimists are generally happier with the way most situations turn out than optimists." Felicity said as she took a bite of bacon.

"I did not know that, but you'd best hurry. Candace will come looking for you if you don't show up." Adam said.

Felicity finished her food and looked and the clock. "It's 3:30, she said four."

"Oh, I know but I'm warning you out of precaution."

"I assume her coming to look for me would end horribily, correct?" Felicity asked putting her empty plate in the sink.

"No, just painfully." Adam shrugged.

Felicity chuckled. "That's more what I was referring to. Anything else I should know?"

"Not really..." Adam said evasively.

"What would she think if I was already there when she got there?" Felicity asked going back over to him.

"She would be impressed with your willingness to push yourself." Adam said smiling at her.

Felicity smirked. "Think she's there now?"

"It's a pretty safe bet as she tends to get to everything early." Adam said returning her smirk.

"Oh… would she still be impressed if I went over there now?" Felicity asked disappointed but making a mental note of that for next time.

"Probably, if it helps I'll stay up until she demises you." Adam said honestly.

"It's fine, you should go back to sleep." Felicity told him givin him a quick kiss before heading off. As she realized that that was the first time they kissed with her being normal… and she had kissed him instead of the otherway around… now that she thought about it, that's really suspicious.

* * *

She arrived in the training room and sure enough Candace was waiting for her. "Well, well someone's early." She smirked.

"Well, I was up and ready so I figured, why waste the time that I could be training during. Knowing that you're probably there already." Felicity answered confidently.

"Good attitude to have. So, we start with warm ups. I want you to run eight laps around the room which should be about two miles." Candace said

"Yes sir!" Felicity said then started the laps like she was told though she was uncertian how well her stamina will hold up without her powers.

Candace stood in the middle of the room and watched as Feliss began running by the fourth lap she was getting tired but just sucked it up and kept running knowing that she can do this. She just has to try hard enough.

WHen she stopped Candace nodded approvingly. "Now, if you want to learn a weapon I can teach a sword, a staff, or nun-chucks."

Felicity weighed the choices in her head as she caught her breath. She immediately ruled out sword but a staff being Candace's primary weapon of choice she'd probably be best at teaching that but while in an actual emergency, even though a staff's easily transferable to a pipe or a stick or something like that it's still risky where a pair of nun-chucks would be easy enough to simply keep on her person. "Nun-chucks." She decided.

Candace smirked. "Alright then. I must say I expected you to go with the sword like Adam." She said throwing a pair of black wooden nun-chucks to her.

Felicity caught the nun-chucks smirking back, "What? Just 'cause I'm in love with Adam means I don't have a mind of my own?"

"You can, but you two think so similar it's weird." Candace shrugged.

"Should we get started?" Felicity asked dropping one side of the nun-chucks so that she was holding them correctly.

Candace pulled out her staff and charged swinging for Felicity's exposed side.

Felicity however reacted quickly by pivoting to the side grabbing the staff with her free hand immediately stopping it, pulling her foward with it, and connecting the nun-chuck hard to the bare skin of Candace's back but she understood the point that Candace was trying to get at with that attack.

"Good, always keep on gaurd." Candace said pulling the staff away spinning it quickly so it would hit Felicity in the back of the head.

Felicity immediately hit the ground so that it went over her and knocked Candace off her feet on her way down and got back up right away knowing that the ground is the most vulnerable place you could be during a fight. She held the leader down with her foot from her center of gravity making it impossible for her to get back up her other foot held down to wrist that had her staff not only preventing her from striking with the weapon but all causing a LOT of pain taking the majority of the weight. She was surprisingly well balanced like that though.

Candace smiled. "You seem to already be very able with hand to hand combat." Candace said.

Felicity smiled certainly feeling a lot better about herself. She was right. "I guess it's mostly instincts… and a genius level knowedge of physics and the human body certainly helps." She told her trainer keeping her pinned down the same way.

"Impressive, and unexpected." Candace said using her free hand to push Felicity off.

However, instead of falling or steping off to keep her balance, Felicity dragged Candace's wrist closer so that her center of balance was stronger. "Problem?" She asked confidently.

"You truly are good. I may not have to teach you anything."

"Certainly starting to look like it." Felicity said with a smirk. "Looks like Adam was right, it just came earlier than he thoght it would."

"What did Adam say?" Candace asked.

"That in time, I'll kick your butt." Felicity answered simply keeping her pinned down sense she hasn't been dismissed yet.

"We, he did, granted it took him a few tries, but he did it. Also, get off your dismissed unless you have anything I can teach you."

Felicity got off, "Not that I could think of but thanks for trying. It really means a lot to me right now." she held up the nun-chucks. "Are these mine to keep or do I have to return them?"

"Return them these ones are yours to keep." Candace said pulling out a gleaming set of metal nun-chucks.

Felicity smiled as she handed her the wood pair and took the metal pair concealing them on her person. "Keep practicing, maybe one day you'll be able to beat me." She started walking out but right before she exited she turned back and said, "or at least land ONE hit." with that she was gone and off to find Adam.

* * *

Felicity looked around in absolute surprise as she found herself right outside their shared bedroom. A HUGE smile crept up on her face. She didn't care how it happened. Felicity's back… and this time… she's got nun-chucks.

She burst into their shared room and found Adam sitting reading a book. She tackled him landing on top of him. "I'm all better!" She said happily.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked

"After Candace dismissed me I left the room and the next thing I knew I was right outside THIS room." Felicity explained in pure felicity. "My powers are back!"

"Felicity that's great!" Adam said smiling up at her as she was still laying on top of him.

"And before I knew I had my powers to help, I kicked Candace's butt! Hence her dismissing me so early!" Felicity explain then looked down at her hands, they were still normal. "Adam, are my eyes still green or are they colorless again?"

"Nope, still bright green." Adam said hoping she would be happy.

Felicity's grin went to a smirk. "So, the powers now come equipped with the element of surprise?"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Any bad guys wouldn't that know I have the powers until it's too late." Felicity clarified.

"That is great, you're a genius, Feliss."

Felicity tilted her head. "You didn't know that?"

"No, I did, but I never say it." Adam said tilting his head up to kiss her.

Felicity leaned down to make it easier as there lips met. As they hadn't done in a while they stayed that way till oxygen became a necessity.

"We have got to do that more often." Adam said.

"Yes, we should, but I think there's even more fun things we could be doing." Felicity said suggestively.

"Oh, you think so?" Adam asked sarcastically as he began to kiss her neck.

"I know so." Felicity answered with a seductive smile.

* * *

About the time everybody was waking up Adam and Feliss left their room smiling like loons and hair a mess.

"Yep, still just keep getting better everytime." Felicity commented fixing her hair. At least this time if her dad sees it she'll have the excuse that it got messed up in training.

"And tonight I have a surprise for you." Adam said his smile widening.

"Aw, do I have to wait till tonight?" Felicity asked in joke disappiontment.

"Yes, but trust me it's more than worth it. Now all I have to do is find Ferb." Adam said.

"I trust you, besides, if it's not," Felicity pulled out her new nun-chucks. "I have nun-chucks now."

"I should have known Candace would give you a dangerous weapon." Adam sighed smiling.

Felicity put the nun-chucks away, "She was surprised that I didn't choose the sword like you did sense we apperently think so much alike."

"I'm actually a bit glad you didn't. Then I would not be the best swordsman or woman here." Adam said smirking.

"I beg to differ, you still would have been." Felicity pointed out in a matter-of-factory tone.

"No, you're faster than me. In swords speed is a big part of it." Adam shrugged.

Felicity shrugged, "Either way, if you and I even had a sword battle it would be the most epic sword battle in the history of BOTH dimensions."

"Maybe, but you were not around to see the one Isa and I had." Adam said.

"No, I was not," Felicity admited though still curious about that battle. "but neither one of you had super stregnth and/or speed yet so I still say ours would be cooler."

"Well, that may true, that was a really close fight." Adam said thinking about the last fight they had.

"Would it be wrong for me to ask how it started?" Felicity asked honestly curious.

"Well, that is tale worth telling. I guess it starts when we first joined Firestorm and OWCA." Adam said figuring he might as well tell the whole story.

"Yeah, that's where a lot of problems start." Felicity admited honestly but she meant with people joining them in general not them specifically.

"Well, at one point the two organizations went to war." Felicity chose to just stay silent for the rest of the story.

So Adam told her about Doofenshmertz escaping and Monogram declearing war, the fights in the Firestorm base, his eyes the near deaths of Phineas and himself, the fight with Heinz and his ultimate death.

Felicity surprised Adam by finishing the story including that lie that Doofenshmirtz told about him now being no better than him.

"How did you know about that?" He asked. He had told no one about what Doofenshmertz had said.

"I was actually standing right in the doorway," Felicity told him. "and since I was literally in escape mode all my senses were at there absolute peak so I'd know to hide if I saw a guard coming."

"I did not see you there." Adam said honestly.

Felicity thought about it for a second then said, "It was probably for the best since I was a butt naked stranger and you apperently had a girlfriend. Plus, as an escaping prisoner, I was kind of trying NOT to be spotted."

"Oh yeah, that may have been awkward." Adam said smiling.

Felicity rolled her eyes and for once Adam could actually tell. "Might have been even more awkward then what actually DID happen… or at least have tied with it."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

Felicity proceeded to tell him HER story: her desperate escape, when she first discovered her powers, seeing herself for the first time, seeing the big moment, Vanessa spotting and recognizing her, the way Vanessa actually let her OUT, and finally her promise to capture him for her. "One of which I obviously had NO intention of keeping but with a plea to insanity that ideot actually bought it."

"Wow! She was stupid! On the bright side look what came out of it." Adam said holding her close.

Felicity smiled snuggling next to him. "Yeah, and to think, you were originally just to help me kill Vanessa. Who would have guessed we'd make it this far?"

"I know right? I need to go find Ferb though." Adam said honestly.

"Right. I'm guessing I can't come with?" Felicity asked disappionted but knowing that it's probably about the surprise.

"Nope, it's a big part of the surprise and don't you have to train Isa?" Adam asked.

"Figures." Felicity said before giving him a quick kiss and heading off to find the other Garcia-Shapiro.

* * *

Felicity ran down to the end of the hall and knocked at Isa' door. "Who's there?" Isabella's voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Felicity." She answered. "Ready for your training?"

The door flew open and Isabella appeared looking excited. "Yes, please, but how will you teach me without powers?" She asked.

"Well, it was gonna be hard with verbal tips and critiques from what I already knew but then right after I finished my training session with Candace I found myself right outside of Adam and I's room." Felicity shrugged in fake thought. "I guess that'll make it a little bit easier, huh?"

"Wait, so your powers are back!?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Felicity answered excited. Looking into Isabella's currently yellow eyes and concluded that yellow means she's happy. Then a thought hit her. "Isa, did Adam ever get around to telling you what we think the situation with your eyes is?"

"There's a situation with my eyes?" she asked.

"I just meant what causes them to change color." Felicity clarrified.

"Oh. No, I did not even know you two had figured it out."

Felicity sighed, "He said he was going to tell you. Anyways, we might be wrong but we think the colors repressent different emotions that you're feeling… kind of like a mood ring."

"So, everyone will always know what I'm feeling?" Isabella asked.

"Well, they'd have to know the key. By the way," she pulled out a pulled out a peice of paper scribbling down the newest one on it then handing it to Isabella. "This is what I have figured out on it so far."

"So, could there be more colors?" Isabella asked. The list only had the blue means sad, red means angry, black means stressed, and yellow means happy.

Felicity shrugged, "More than likely, those are just the one's I've figured out so far."

"Interesting. I can't believe Adam did not tell me."

"I can't either, he said he would tell you right after I had told him." Felicity contemplated. "We should probably head over to the training room though." Felicity said before blurring off to said location verifying that she did indead have her powers back… or at least her super speed.

"Right, I'll follow you, I guess." Isabella said before blurring after her.

They stopped in the training room. "So, you wanna learn super speed or super strength first?" Felicity asked once they got there.

"Speed!" Isabella said instantly.

"Ok, to give me a quick idea give me a few laps around the room with your superspeed. I'll tell you when to stop."

Isabella did as she was told but quickly found herself running right into a heavily padded wall. Felicity was immediately by her side and helping her up. "Don't tell Adam I made you do that but I knew that was gonna happen. The problem is that super speed is an extremely mental based power, it needs a focused goal and destination to work. Since you had a goal but no set destination, I just told you to stop when I said to stop so there was no way to control it."

"So, if I have no set goal or destination I'll just keep hitting walls literally?"

"Unfortunately, though you don't just have to have them set but you need to keep you're mind focused on them or the same thing will happen the second you get distracted." Felicity explained. "By the way, are you ok?"

"Yeah, the walls are padded so it did not hurt so bad."

"Yeah, it hurts like a bitch and pretty much always winds you up in the hospitol when you hit a real wall at fifteen thousand miles per hour." Felicity commented thinking about when she had learned that one the REALLY hard way. "Also, and I can not stress this enough, when you're thinking about with you need to do ONLY think about what needs to be done not what needs to NOT be done or you're powers might get confused. For example, if you're running and think 'don't hit the wall' there's a high chance they'll just here 'hit the wall' and do that."

"Did you learn that the hard way? Also if you have to focus on one goal specifically how is it that you and Adam can doge people and objects while moving?" Isabella asked she had seen Adam move literally seconds before being stabbed.

"I had to learn ALL of these the hard way. And you don't have to just focus on one thing but when you add in the details always return to the main goal. When it comes to dodging flying or otherwise moving objects you literally just have to think fast so you want to keep it short, which obviously takes a lot of skill and practice to get to that point which is why you see me and Adam using our superspeed for pretty much everything because it randomly fits it great practice, and avoid negatives which not only includes 'don't' but also 'avoid' I've found that 'dodge' is a very effective alternative so instead of thinking 'don't get stabbed by that knife' or 'aviod getting stabbed by that knife' think 'dodge that knife'." Felicity specified. "… Does that even make any sense? I feel like it doesn't."

"No, it makes perfect sense. I'm just nervous this sounds like a lot of strategics. I know your good at them and Adaqm always likes to think a few moves a head, but I usually make plans on the fly."

"Actually, as long as the destinations set, the goal details can be set on the fly. It's just really difficult that way because you have about a milisecond to think of it but I do the details on the fly ALL THE TIME." Felicity clarified.

"Oh! So how long does it take to master?"

Felicity shrugged, "It differs depending on the person and their commitment to mastering it really. It could differ anywhere from a day to years."

"That sounds promising, I need to beat Adam's time it took him to master it." Isabella said determinedly.

Felicity smirked, "That's two weeks. You can probably do it… you're eyes are green now by the way."

"Green means determined then." Isabella said setting to work again.

"Makes sense. Now, give me one lap around the room stopping right next to me." Felicity order pointing at the exact spot.

"Right, I'm on it." She said taking off at a run.

Felicity turned to the spot she said which Isabella was now at. "Good, now, right over there are some traffic cones." She pointed to said cones. "Use each of them to make an obstacle course. It doesn't matter what it looks like but keep in mind that you'll be running it later." Feliss ordered since she wants to specifically master the 'on the fly' aspect. "You have one second, go!"

Isabella ran forwards but over shot it and almost hit the wall again.

"Stay focused, Isabella!" Felicity reminded thinking. _'I was right, this is gonna be a long day.' _

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter! See you all next chapter! Read and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter! It's a fun one.**

* * *

Adam ran around attempting to find Ferb and ran into Gretchen. "Hey! Where's your boyfriend?"

"He went to Mr. Danials' inventing room because Phineas said he needed his help with something." Gretchen answered not worried knowing that unlike Phineas, Ferb will actually come back soon.

"Oh, uh I actually need your help too so can you meet me there?" Adam asked.

"Of course." Gretchen agreed heading off there.

When Adam blurred over to the inventing room he did something he did not often do and knocked.

"Who is it?" Asked surprisingly Katie's voice from the other side.

"It's Adam and is that Katie I hear?" He asked smirking.

"Yes! Now go away!" Katie's voice said still very angry at Adam.

"Oh come on! Are you still mad? I'm not here to hurt anyone I just need to talk to Ferb." Adam sighed.

The door opened just enough for Ferb to be pushed out of it the shut and locked right away. "Yes, yes I am. Now, go away." She said from the other side adressing his question.

Adam sighed. "Ferb just a sec for what I need, we may actually need stuff in there. Is she far away from the door?" Adam asked.

At Ferbs nod Adam walked up took a deep breath and kicked down the door causing it to fall on the floor with a loud CLANG as the lock inside the door broke off and landed beside it.

"I tried being nice, but you weren't having any of that so now a new door is needed." Adam said in a slightly annoyed tone as he and Ferb walked in.

"I kind of forgot he could do that." Katie muttered. She stepped in front of Phineas defensively. "What do you want? You said you just had to talk to Ferb."

"I do, but we're going to need things in here and you two might be able to help too if you want." Adam said.

"We're fine, we have our own stuff to work on." Katie hissed speaking for the both of them.

"Alright, you know what, Katie." Adam hissed angrily he grabbed her by the wrist and blurred away with her. They came out in an empty room where Adam set her down gently on a couch. "What is your issue!?"

"You almost killed Phineas!" Katie reminded glaring at him. "It doesn't matter if it was an accident! You know you have super stregnth so you should have known something like that was gonna happen!"

"I did not want to do that and even Phineas has forgiven me. I could understand you being mad if I had apologized and helped get him well and who are you to talk about being irresponsible?" Adam asked.

"Unimportant." Katie said breaking eye contact. "Besides, Felicity doesn't have her powers anymore. What would you do if I almost killed her, even accidentally."

"I would be furious, but if you helped her get better and apologized. And if she had no issue with you anymore I would drop it!" Adam said honestly.

Katie sighed, "Fine. You promise you won't try and hurt him again? With your powers it's really easy to hurt someone a LOT more then you intended."

"Yes Katie, I promise it was an accident. I have no intention of hurting him."

"Fine. I forgive you." Katie finally agreed.

"Good, so lets get back." Adam said grabbing her wrist and blurring them back.

"Everything ok?" Phineas asked worried once they got back.

"Yeah, we just had to talk over a few issues. Anyway, I need all of you guys' help." Adam said as Katie walked over to Phineas.

"Ok, what do you need help with?" Phineas asked optimistically.

"I'm going to do the single best proposal and I need a few things." Adam said.

Phineas frowned, "I'd love to help but I'm pretty much useless when it comes to romance. I'd just mess it up." he admited honestly.

"Well, that's okay because I need you and Ferb on Fireworks." Adam smirked at the glint in Phineas' eyes

"No problem we could do that for you and Feliss." Phineas said optimistically again.

"Good, here's what they need to do." Adam said handing Phineas a piece of paper.

"Now, Katie, Gretchen; Isa says you two beat everyone when it comes to flower arranging right?" Adam asked.

"It's called floristry and yes." Gretchen corrected confidently.

"Good, do you know any purple flowers?"

"Of course, aster, coneflower, morning glory, salvia, statice, passion flower, irises, of course lavender, phlox, Digitalis, hydrangea, Clematis, Hosta Petunia, Penstemon, Orchids, Saffron crocus, Rhododendron, Pansy flower, Allium, Lobelia, Eryngium, Geranium, Nymphaea, Candytuff, Cardinal flower, Globe thistle, Bachelor button, tulips, Verbena, Impatiens, Gladiolus, Lilac, Lupine, Wisteria, hibiscus, Snapdragons, Syringa, Cyclamen, Tulips, and Campanula." Katie rambled off perfectly before catching her breath after that long of a list.

"Wow! How much would it cost to get all of them?" Adam asked.

"That obviously depends on how much of each." Gretchen reminded pulling out a calculator.

"Well, with what I have planned lets say 500 of each." Adam said.

Gretchen punched the numbers into her calculator. "Approximately, $307,500. Prices of course may vary depending on individual store's prices."

"Fine, can you two take one of the many cars or a truck I guess, and go get all those?" Adam asked.

"Of course." Katie agreed having gotten a lot better with the idea of Adicity since her and Phineas started to hit it off.

"Thank you girls and guys.." Adam said after a pause.

"Um… we're kind of gonna need the money." Katie said awkwardly since she obviously doesn't have that kind of money and neither does Gretchen. They just kind of assumed he was gonna give it to them.

"Right, right sorry." Adam said pulling out his special wallet and to their surprise pulled out a bag full of money.

"That's a REALLY awesome wallet." Katie commented taking the bag of money. "We'll be back as soon as we can." With that, her and Gretchen headed off.

"Phin, Ferb do you need money or can you make the fire works?" Adam asked.

The two stepbrothers looked over the instructions and Ferb gave a thumbs up. "We're good." Phineas said.

"Well, alright then. I wonder where Isa and Feliss are?" Adam said out loud as he blurred away.

* * *

Felicity watched intensively as Isabella blurred around setting up the obstacle course. She looked down at the stop watch. "Time!" She called and Isabella came to an abrupt stop. Felicity looked over the course then over at the spot where the cones were and there was still two just sitting there. "You missed two. What do you think could have been done differently to save time?"

"I guess I could have stopped less while setting up the cones?"

"Well, that's the obvious answer but…" Felicity pointed to the two remaining cones. "Why are they still over there?"

"I don't know, I was so busy setting up the other cones, I did not notice them."

"They were all in one stack," Felicity reminded. "and even though this is super SPEED training, you still have your super strength. So, what was stoping you from just taking the whole stack with you so that they're immediately available?"

"I didn't think about it, I was rushing to finish within the time limit." Isabella said honestly.

"That's where most of the problems come from on actual missions. You get so focused on trying to just get it done that you don't really think of what logically is the best way to complete the objective." Felicity explained. "And by you I mean the generic you."

"Generic you?" Isabella said confused.

"It means that when I said you I wasn't specifically singling you out." Felicity explained.

"Oh, right so how do I fix it?" Isabella asked.

"You really just need to practice figuring that kind of stuff out when you have a time limit like that so that when an actual situation comes up it comes easier to you." Felicity explained. "It's really all you could do for most of them."

"So, I need better focus?" Isa asked.

"Actually, believe it or not, you need less focus. You focused to hard on the obvious that you didn't think about any alternatives. Of course, you still need to find the appy medium so that you don't keep running into walls." Felicity corrected. "Unfortunately that point's different for different mutants depending on their mental capacity. Before you get offended I am not calling you stupid, I just mean that everyone's is different."

"Like how it took you only days to master this and it took Adam weeks?" Isa asked.

"Exactly. Now, remember what I said was gonna happen with this?" Felicity asked motioning to the course.

"I'm going to run it?" Isabella asked.

"Yep, probably one of the best ways to practice on the spot thinking with super speed." Felicity said. "Which is what you said you would like to work on right?"

"Yeah, right. So, do I start now?"

"Yeah, go!" Felicity called clicking the stopwatch which Phineas had designed to work more exact with superspeed since a normal stop watch would be too far off.

Isabella took off running at a decent pace before she tripped near the end.

Felicity was by her side and helping her up in disappiontment. "You were SO close. I thought for sure you were gonna make it."

"So did I, but I tripped."

"Think you're up to giving it another shot?" Felicity asked.

"Bring it on!" Isabella said eagerly.

Felicity cleared the stopwatch. "Go!"

Just as Isabella took off, Adam silently came in.

Felicity clicked the stopwatch pretty much right away as Isabella stopped. "Nine milliseconds." She told her before looking at Adam from the corner of her eye. "Hey Adam. How'd it go?"

"Well, I broke a door, but other than that good." Adam said shrugging. He noticed the cones. "Obstacle Course?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, she got a whole second to set it up then she had to run it." Felicity answered disregarding the door. "She's determined to beat the time it took you to master."

"So, she has 12 days then." Adam said

"Plenty of time." Isa said confidently.

"Can't let me win once can you?" Adam asked sarcastically.

"You've won plenty of times." Isa stated with a smirk, her mood ring eyes still green.

"Not true, but okay."

"You'll always be a better swordsman than me." Isa reminded. "You won our sword battle all that time ago even though you didn't even have your sword out for a while. How's that not something?"

"Besides that when it comes to you and me in competition you usually win."

"Name one time." Isabella challenged.

"Well, there was bowling, swimming, that foot race before I had my powers, rock climbing...do I need to go on or can I stop there?" Adam asked.

Isabella sighed, "You can stop there. I get the point pretty clear."

"See, it's not bad it's just you have a competetive streak and when it kicks in your impossible to beat." Adam shrugged.

"Kind of like me." Felicity obsevered with a smirk "but we do still have lots of work to do unless Isa wants to take a break."

"No, I can give it one more try." Isabella said.

Felicity cleared the stopwatch. "Go!"

Isabella took off and in no time flat finished the course. Felicity clicked the stop watch. ".89 milliseconds. Impressive."

"Very impressive." Adam said.

"Very, I wish I had this thing when you and I were training though." Felicity commented disappointed. "We have nothing to compare it to."

"True, but she's fast." Adam said.

"She's super fast. It doesn't really make a difference unless…" Something clicked with Felicity and she cleared the stopwatch. "Adam! Run the course!"

"Okay why?"

Felicity face palmed, "So we have something to compare her time to."

"Alright." Adam said taking off and completing the course.

Felicity clicked the stopwatch. ".96 milliseconds. So, yeah, very impressive." Felicity said the last part to Isabella.

"So, I'm the slowest?" Adam said.

"Well, we'll see won't we." Felicity stated handing Adam the stopwatch. "You know how to use it?"

"Yes, now go!" Adam said.

Felicity blurred through the course. Adam clicked the stopwatch once she was done and sighed. ".62 milliseconds."

"VICTORY!" Felicity declared proudly.

"Yep, I'm slowest." Adam sighed.

"Don't think of it that way, think about that you're by FAR the third fastest agent in both Firestorm and the OWCA." Felicity reminded.

"Oh yeah, I guess."

"And that's some REALLY rough competition. Especially since the original OWCA has a cheetah." Isabella reminded with a smile.

"Good point, I feel a little better."

Felicity kissed him, "How do you feel now?"

Adam smiled widely. "Better." He said

"Good," Felicity smiled back then turned to Isabella. "Wanna continue training?"

"I have not even started super strength."

Felicity chuckled. "I actually meant, would you like to continue speed training or move onto strength."

"Oh! Strength!" Isabella said.

"Well, if you want, I could teach her this part." Adam suggested.

Felicity shrugged nervously. "Yeah, that would help."

"Why, the nerves?" Adam asked.

"I had never really been that good with my super strength but to be honest. You good at using yours but not really NOT using it which is the main issue." Felicity admitted honestly, thinking about how much he had accidentally hurt Phineas earlier from not being able to control it.

"I know, if you don't want me too you could teach her." Adam said.

"But I'm not very good at using mine." Felicity reminded then suggested. "Maybe we should teach her together since I'm good at controlling it but not using it and you're good at using it but not controlling it."

"Fair enough, well, I suppose we should start with control first." Adam said

Felicity turned to Isabella, "Well, which do you feel you need more work on?"

"Control, then it'll make use easier." Isabella said.

"Well, unlike super speed, super strength's more of a physical power. Just like regular strength, the power you get out of it depends on the force you put into it. Say I wanted to give Adam a playful punch in the arm like guys do a lot," Felicity gently punched Adam in the arm like she said but the actual hit was next to nothing. "Then you just wanna but in the muscle needed to just carry the movement no more no less."

"Too much and well, your friend will not appreciate the punch." Adam said.

"In fact, you'd probably break the person's arm so how about you try it on something that isn't alive first." Felicity motioned to a punching bag. "Try hitting that without it moving in response."

"Alright, I can do that." Isa said walking up and hitting the puching bag which flew into the wall.

Felicity shook her head in disapproval, "Yep, you are definitely Adam's sister."

"What? It's hard." Isabella said.

Felicity went over to pick the bag up and frowned. "You BROKE it. My dad and I designed these things to be COMPLETELY indestructible yet you BROKE it. While practicing NOT using super strength none the less."

Isabella blushed. "Sorry."

Felicity sighed, "Luckily, when Adam first got his powers we built more just incase." She went to a closet and pulled out another one and begun to hang it up.

"I broke it." Isabella said surprised.

"Don't feel bad, I broke twelve." Adam said.

"Like I said, you are DEFINITELY Adam's sister."

"I suppose so. Let me try again." Isabella said.

Felicity stepped clear out of the way, "Try not to break this one."

"I won't break it." Isabella said determined. As she stepped up to the punching bag there was a chuckling voice that surprisingly Adam heard inside his head.

"I think she'll break this one too. What do you think?" The voice asked.

Isabella punched the bag and it swung like crazy but didn't break or come off. "Ok, not what you're suppose to do but at least you're making progress." Felicity said but she was still annoyed.

"Well, that is surprising, I was wrong." The voice in Adam's head said.

"What are you?" Adam asked in his head.

"Me? Why, I'm you...technically" The voice said sounding uncaring.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Adam asked in his head.

"Well, I'm your inner evil and I'm very cynical."

Adam chose to ignore the voice from there, you can't listen to evil unless not doing so puts someone you love in danger even if the evil is inside your head.

"Hey! I heard that! I'm you, I can hear your thoughts genius." The voice said but Adam just continued to ignore it. Him or not. This voice was bad news.

"Now, try to hit the bag with less force." Felicity said to Isabella.

Isabella brought her hand back and connected with the bag but it didn't move an inch. "YOU DID IT!" Felicity said excited. "I knew you could!"

"Great job Isabella!" Adam said as Isabella jumped for joy.

"So, want more practice are you ready to move on to use with Adam?" Felicity asked Isabella.

"Do I have to hold back?" She asked.

"Depends on which you chose." Felicity obviously answered.

"Adam!"

"What?" Adam asked, then it clicked. "Oh! You mean you pick me to start training you."

"Yes, please." Isabella said.

Adam smirked, "Then lets get started."

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! We hope you liked it see you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello All it's a new chapter! **

* * *

A large van pulled up in front of the mansion and Katie and Gretchen climbed out of it. "Five hundred of every type of purple flower in the world." Katie observed double checking before asking Gretchen, "How are we gonna get them to Adam without Felicity knowing?"

"That's easy teleporter plus Adam told us right where to take them."

"Do you have the teleporter?" Katie asked since she doesn't.

"Got it right here." Gretchen said pulling out the silver device.

"Yeah, that definitely makes things easier." Katie agreed as Gretchen punched in the directions.

They teleported and came out in the back yard. Adam was waiting. "You got everything?" He asked.

"Yep, all flowers that you asked for." Gretchen said.

Adam looked over the different flowers. "Very impressive, thank you so much for your help."

"No problem, did you want us to help plant them?" Gretchen asked.

"Sure, but I warn you it will take a lot of planting." Adam said

"Well, we're here to help, aren't we?" Katie reminded.

"Alright, lets do this." Adam said as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Later that day, Isabella and Felicity walked out of the training room. "Great job, you're improving." Felicity said.

"Thanks." Isabella said feeling proud of herself. "Same thing tomorrow?"

"Yeah, if you think you can handle it." Felicity smirked.

Isabella just smirked back. "I know I can."

"Fine, you seem confident enough." Isabella nodded. "So, when do you wanna start tomorrow?" Felicity asked being rather flexible.

"How about the same time? Unless you don't want to that is." Isabella said

"That works." Felicity said then paused. "Any idea where Adam is? I know he has some kind of surprise but I'm really hungry."

"Yes I do." Isabella smiled.

"Could you cook me something, then?"

"Sure what do you want?"

"Burritos." Felicity suggested.

"Should be fun!" Isabella said. The two of them blurred off to the nearest kitchen.

"I win!" Isabella said as the reappeared.

Felicity smirked pulling out a remote. Since her and Adam got in this arguement so many times she had found a solution. "We'll just see about that." She pushed a button and a tv that's always been there came out of the wall and showed from a super high speed camera that Felicity actually got there first.

"You rigged that camera." Isabella huffed.

Felicity looked insulted at such an accusation. "I did not. I'm simply faster than you and Adam because of one easily fixable thing that I will teach you tomorrow and I have taught Adam but he choses to ignore it." She explained simply. Besides, that fact was not only slowing them down but making them 80% more likely to get injured so of course she's gonna teach her it.

"Why does he ignore it?" Isabella asked as they pulled out everything needed for burritos.

Felicity shrugged, "It's just out of his comfort zone, I guess. Just like not doing it's outside of mine."

"Is it dangerous?"

Felicity shock her head. "In fact, it's actualy safer in addition to being faster it just… feels kind of awkward if you're use to doing it the other way."

"The more you talk about it the funner it sounds." Isabella said.

Felicity shrugged, slightly surprised she hasn't figured it out yet. "Well, it's the ONLY way I've ever done it but sice Adam doesn't like it we'll just have to see what you think."

"That sounds..interesting." Isabella said after a pause.

Felicity smirked, "Too bad you have to wait till tomorrow."

"I have to wait?" Isabella asked.

"Of course, there's no fun in doing it anyother way." Felicity stated simply.

"You're evil."

Felicity shoke her head. "No, I can just be mean at times. Evil people don't fight evil people… very often."

"Sure, they don't."

"But it is funny when they do." Felicity commented with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it is we should work on ways to make that happen."

"Yeah! Then the problem would just solve itself!"

"I wish." Isabella sighed.

"Well, we literally have a mansion full of geniuses. We could probably find a way to force them to do it." Felicity reminded.

"Probably. We should see what they can do about that tomorrow."

Felicity looked insulted, "They? I'm apparently not a genius anymore."

"And you too, but they means everyone."

Felicity shrugged, "Not usually but ok."

"It does with me." She smirked.

"I guess that works."

"Yes, it does. Let's have fun you spend the rest of today with me."

Felicity was a little surprised by this and looked at her eyes to see if there was some hidden meaning, Her eyes were yellow… odd. Felicity shrugged thinking about her dad's comment a few days ago, about how she's pretty much always with Adam. "Sure, I guess I could use a little girl time instead of spending so much time with Adam."

"Good, because I was not giving you a choice we're going to be sisters soon so I figured every now and then we can hang out together. Also, the mansion could split boys from girls once in while."

"Ok, what should we do?"

"Not sure yet."

Felicity found that a little weird but remembering the surprise Adam mentioned she chose not to question it. "I don't really know either but we have some time to figure something out while we eat."

"Plus, there's plenty to do here."

"But we don't have a merry-go-round." Felicity stated even though Isabella wasn't there. "Why on earth do we not have a merry-go-round?"

"I don't know, that sounds fun though." Isabella said.

"Adam and I were talking about that back in the 1st Dimension. Kind of an interesting thought."

"Why were you talking about it?"

"Because, we were waiting in line for a merry-go-round at the carnival that later turned out to be a trap and he was tryin to get my mind off the fact that there was a platyborg in the haunted house." Felicity shuddered at the memory of the last part.

"Oh, so that's what happened."

"Yeah, then things got worse." Felicity stated awkwardly.

"I bet it did."

"Actually, what you're thinking about comes later." Felicity corrected knowing that she doesn't know the thing she was talking about. "I'm actually talking about when 1st Dimension Doofenshmirtz showed up."

"How bad could it have been?"

"Well, he didn't actually DO anything but talk to the other me about his brother but that didn't stop him from scaring the crap out of me and Adam."

"That must have been weird to see for you both."

Felicity shuddered changing the subject. "When will the burritos be ready?"

"In about five minutes."

"Ok, I can wait. What do you usually do when you don't have a mission to worry about?" Felicity asked slightly embarrassed that she didn't know.

"Well, I like to go outside with girls, usually."

"Maybe we should do that when we're done eating. Try and discover a new eye color that means you're relaxed." Felicity explained with a smile.

"Yes, that sounds fun." Isabella said as the oven gave a tone that meant the burrito's were ready. Isabella took them out and set them on the stove to cool.

Felicity sniffed the air disappointed that they were too hot to eat yet. "They smell delicious."

"They will taste even better." Isabella smirked

"I trust you on that." Felicity simply stated.

"You should I'm rarely wrong."

"There's a difference between rarely and never though." Felicity stated as something odd crossed her mind. "I know I'm a HORRIBLE cheif but aren't burritos usually cooked on the stove and then stuffed?"

"Not in my family. We stuff them first then cook them in the oven. it makes everything warmer and the Tortola crispy" Isabella said.

Felicity was slightly surprised as she realized that she had never asked for burritos, but… "Wouldn't that make them chimichangas?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

Felicity thought about it for a second, "I'm pretty sure it does."

"I don't think so."

Felicity thought about it for another second then shrugged. "Then again, what do I know about cooking?"

"I don't know, what do you know?" Isabella asked.

"Well, a week ago I DID finally learn how to boil water without blowing it up but other than that, nothing." Felicity answered. "Except that when Adam and I get married I'll be the ONLY Garcia-Shapiro who's not good at it."

"Felicity Garcia-Shipro. It has a nice ring to it." Isabella said

Felicity smiled, "I know right! It just kind of rolls right off the tongue."

"Yes it does." Isabella smirked.

"Kind of interesting when names by marriage work out like that. Almost like the couple was literally made for eachother."

"You two were made for each other." Isabella said.

"No, I'm talking literally MADE for eachother." Felicity corrected.

"I don't know what you mean." Isabella said.

"Like, if somehow when I was born my parents knew I would end up with Adam and they picked my name SPECIFICALLY to work with his." Felicity paused awkwardly. "Am I making any sense?"

"Not really no." Isabella said

"Just forget I said anything." Felicity said awkwardly.

"Okay, I guess I will."

* * *

It was almost dinner and no one had seen Adam, Katie, Phineas, Ferb, or Gretchen since this morning.

Felicity frowned. "Where IS everyone?" She half whined to Isabella.

"I'm not sure we could check outside." She said.

Felicity shrugged and said, "Worth a shot." Before blurring off to the backyard.

She found everyone except Adam sitting by the pool.

"Where have you guys been all day?" Felicity asked not daring to get any closer.

"We've been around." James said.

"Ok… but… where's Adam?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, he's around." James said.

"So, I have to find him myself?" Felicity asked annoyed.

"Yeah, though I'd guess you would look there." James said pointing to a spot where purple and red fireworks were repeatedly spelling out her name.

Felicity looked up where he was pointing and her eyes widened in astonishment wondering how on EARTH she missed that before blurring off in that direction.

Mr. Daniels followed at a normal pace out of curiosity.

When she got the she found that spot in the woods covered by thousands of purple flowers. Felicity stared down at the thousands of flowers as her breath hitched in her throat.

"Do you like it?" A voice asked.

She turned around to find Adam sitting in an all white gazebo.

Felicity was unable to find anywords so she just nodded with a kind of dazed face as she looked around but she found it to be becoming increasingly difficult.

"That's good you want to sit down?" He said offering her a seat on the bench in the gazebo.

Felicity walked up the the gazebo at human speed and took the seat he had offered her.

"Hungry?" He asked.

Felicity nodded honestly but with what she's seen so far, she has NO idea what to expect so she'd didn't even bother wondering.

Adam slid a tray over to her. When she took the lid off to find steak and mushrooms with shrimp.

Felicity smiled wider than should be possible as she took in the smell of her favorite meal for a second before grabbing the fork and knife and beginning to eat.

"I'm glad you like it." Adam said starting on his own meal.

Felicity swallowed finally finding her voice but her vision was still slightly blurry. "Of course I do, you made it and you never disappoint."

"I'm glad you think so highly of my cooking."

"Speaking of which, when are you gonna teach me how to cook like you promissed?" Felicity asked desperate to not feel COMPLETELY usless in the culinary arts.

"We can start tomorrow if you want?" Adam offered.

"That would be great but is there any particular reason you set all this stuff up?" Felicity asked awkwardly having somehow in the midst of all of this forgot about the do over proposal. It just never crossed her mind.

"Yes actually there is." Adam said.

From the shadows Mr. Daniels was watching carefully.

She sat up a little bit straighter on the bench not noticing her dad. "Well, what is it?"

"Well, even though I've done this twice I feel you deserve better. So, Felicity Daniels...will you marry me?" Adam asked getting down on one knee and presenting the ring to her.

Felicity felt something cold run down her face which Adam wiped off for her. "Yes." She breathed.

Adam slipped the ring onto her finger smiling. "Hey, no crying." He said

She kissed his and they stayed that way for a long while. "Why not?" She asked once oxygen became a nessecity. "After all, they ARE happy tears."

"Even after the other two proposals?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, all this?" She motioned all around her. "You thought of everything."

"Not quiet, I could not find a suit anywhere."

"You still thought of it, you just couldn't carry it out." She said simply. "You never did answer my question on when the wedding's gonna be."

"You know, to be honest that's up to you."

"I'd say today but planning a real wedding in a few hours is implausible, even for us." Felicity stated with a chuckle. "We might turn Isabella's else permanently black attempting that."

"We could ask her she is an amazing planner."

"I would be forever amazed." Felicity stated simply.

"Really?"

Felicity thought about it for a second. "Nah, probably not. She is Isabella after all. More importantly, she's a Garcia-Shapiro."

"That's true you will be too you know."

"So perfectly soon." She said dreamily.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review see yo all next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Enjoy the story! **

* * *

Adam and Felicity had just finished talking when everyone came through looking with wonder at the area.

Felicity looked out at everyone with a smile. "Do you like it?" She asked humorously quoting Adam.

The girls who had not helped with it were gaping. "I take that as a yes?" Adam said

None of them was responding causing Felicity to surprisingly give a slight giggle. "They're doing even worse than I did." She observed.

"I know, did it turn out that well?"

"Of course it did." Felicity answered. "You need to stop underrating yourself."

"I can't take full credit some credit has to be given to Gretchen and Katie they helped a lot." Adam said modestly.

"With the flowers?" Felicity guessed knowing that Adam doesn't know much about floristry and knowing from Isabella that they do.

"Well, yeah, all I did was build a gazebo and cook." Adam shrugged.

"Phineas and Ferb made the fireworks?" Felicity guessed since they were amazing but not quite amazing enough to be her dad's work.

"Yeah." Adam said blushing.

Felicity gave him a quick peck on the lips. "But the food and actually proposal were the best parts."

"Hey, we resent that." Katie huffed in fake irritation.

"She's just jealous because I got the boy and she got stuck with his sister's ex-boyfriend." Felicity stated so that only Adam and Isabella can hear.

Adam and Isabella both laughed a little. "Ah, Felicity what would our lives be like without you?" Isabella asked.

"Safer." Felicity answered honestly. "But not nearly as fun."

"How would it be safer? I was attracting psychopathic maniacs like fire attracts moths before I met you anyway." Adam smirked.

"But I attract them too, and two fires attract twice as many moths as one does." Felicity reminded in a matter-of-factory tone.

"True, I suppose," Adam said before adding. "But that wouldn't stop it from being a horrible reality to live in."

"Yeah, imagine a world where Adam is still with Katie." Isabella said

"Actually, in a world where I don't exist, Adam's still trapped in the virtual world." Felicity reminded since she got them out.

"Would he though I mean Katie was only ordered to act if you turned up." Isabella said.

"Hmm…" Felicity thought about her point then realized. "How do you know what Katie was ordered to do?"

"I've talked with her since she been in a sane mind again. Some things she remembers."

"Oh," Felicity said then changed the subject to the more important one. "With your enhanced hearing, did you happen to hear your challenge?"

"No, it was a private moment. I did not want to eves drop."

"Well, thank you for respecting that but we have a REALLY big job for you." Felicity said unsure of how she'll react.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Isabella asked excitedly

"Is there any way you could get the wedding done to where we could have it tonight?" Felicity asked overly enthusiastic.

"Well, I guess if I had the right people to work with..." Isabella trailed off

"Well, Adam and I will help of course; and probably James, my dad, Ferb, Katie, Gretchen, maybe even Connor, and even more."

"I can try, but it'll be a stretch and a lot of hard work. Also, someone will have to be your assistant."

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked confused. She looked over at her fiancé, wondering why he was so quite.

"I meant my assistant." Isabella said also noticing Adams silence.

What both girls did not know was Adam was having a discussion in his head. "You aren't going away are you?" He asked.

His own slightly darker sounding voice answered him. "Not a chance."

"Well, I guess you could pick anyone you want as long as they're willing." Felicity told Isabella still suspicious of Adam. She noticed that Isa's eyes were orange now. Whatever that means.

Adam was totally oblivious to their conversation as he carried on with his own. "So, what do you want anyway?" He thought.

"Me, I just want to come out and play your always such goodie goodie you could do with letting me take control for a while." The voice said in a smirking tone of voice

"Not a chance, there's no telling what you'll do." Adam thought.

"See you are no fun. Besides you know the idea interests you."

"No, though I am a little bit curious, Felicity and Isabella are my responsibility and I can't risk you purposefully or accidentally hurting either of them… or James, Katie, any of my friends really." Adam thought angrily.

"I won't hurt them, but you can't keep me locked in your head. Come on just let me have some fun."

"It's not the physical threat I'm worried about." Adam hissed in his head.

"Then what has you so worried?" The voice asked

"The emotional threat." Adam thought wondering how he didn't know that. Not only was it obvious but he's supposedly him.

"Oh, I'm no emotional threat and before you ask I know only your thoughts that have to do with me or if you're in an emotional state, which by the way is often."

"Then tell me, me. What is your definition of 'have some fun'? What are you gonna do?" Adam thought skeptically.

"Me, I'm gonna go walk or I run, I should stay around and get to look at everything. I've never been outside your head."

"Why should I trust you? How would I know you'll keep your word?" Adam thought. "After all, the first thing I heard from you was an insult at my sister, how do I know you won't say something like that out loud if I let you out?"

"It was not an insult it was just my thoughts on it."

"Whether it was intended to be an insult or not. If you had said that out loud it would probably hurt her feelings, even if she won't show it."

"Well, to be fair, you thought so, too."

"Well, yeah but the key word is 'thought', we both know that I can stop myself from saying stupid stuff like that but you on the other hand are evil and also aren't use to having to try." Adam reminded. "Besides, I can't let you out now, I'm getting married tomorrow."

"You have to let me out at some point."

"What would happen if I don't?" Adam asked in his head still hating the idea.

"I give you massive headache until you do."

"There's nothing you could do to me that I can't handle." Adam thought honestly.

"You sure I'm the only being who knows EVERYTHING about you."

"I'm positive." Adam accidentally said out loud.

"Positive of what Adam?" Isabella asked confused.

Adam JUST realized that he said it out loud. "That you can have the wedding ready in time." Adam lied seeming like the best option at the moment.

"Oh, well thanks for that, but are you sure there's not something else that's up with you?" Isabella asked.

"I'm fine, just got a little distracted thinking about how perfect everything's going so far." Adam convincingly lied.

"Oh really?" Felicity asked.

"Of course, Feliss. You of all people should understand that." Adam said simply. It felt bad lying to them but he can't tell them about the voice. It would just trouble them.

"I do it's just it feels like there's something you're not saying."

"There isn't Feliss; would I ever lie to you?" Adam asked which pretty much felt like a punch in the face with a cinderblock but he ignored it.

"If you were protecting me from something, then yes." She said.

Adam knew she was right but it was too late to just come out and tell her the truth. "I'm not lying this time though. Why can't you just trust me on that?"

Felicity surprisingly smiled. "Because I know you whatever it is you'll tell me eventually." She said.

Adam sighed in defeat, "I'll tell you guys later when the entire mansion isn't watching." He said looking out at everyone.

"Promise?" Isabella asked.

"I promise." Adam promised.

"Good." Felicity said.

"So, what do we do now?" Isabella asked awkwardly.

"Well, we do still have a lot of time before we need sleep. We could help you with Connor?" Adam asked.

"Wait, what?" Connor asked walking up having heard his name. "What about Connor?"

"Nothing just telling them how much Candace said you've improved." Adam lied.

"Isabella 1's my trainer." Connor reminded confused as to why it would be Candace that said that.

"Yeah, but Candace knows everything that goes on here."

"O…k." Connor said suspiciously and didn't leave. He would have sworn he heard something different.

"Is there something else you wanted?" Adam asked

Connor rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I was kind of hoping that…" He didn't know how to ask this. After all, he just met her not that long ago AND she has a super scary twin brother.

"Well, spit it out." Felicity said.

"Isabellawillyougooutwithme?" He blurted out quickly so he wouldn't chicken out but it was really hard to understand what the heck he just said.

"Uh, what?" All three of them asked.

'Come on, man up.' He lectured himself then took a deep breath. "Isabella, will you go out with me?"

Isabella was surprised. "What did you say?" she asked to be sure.

Connor mistakenly took her surprise as a bad sign. "Just, forget I said anything." With that, he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Isabella said getting up and catching him.

"I would love to go out with you."

"Really?" Connor asked with a smile.

"Really." Isabella smiled her eyes turning pink.

Connor wasn't sure what to say and kissing her right then and there seemed like a risky move so he just stood there looking like an idiot.

"Try a hug at least man you look really dumb right now." Adam said appearing behind him before reappearing beside Felicity.

Connor felt insulted but mostly because he knew Adam was right and gave Isabella a hug like he had suggested.

Isabella hugged him happily. They stayed like that for a while because unlike kissing, lack of oxygen rarely interrupts a hug.

* * *

Adam thought about interrupting, but she seemed so happy he could not do it. That and Felicity kept him down by sitting happily on his lap.

"They're so cute together." Felicity observed happily.

"Yeah I guess so." Adam said in a sort of huff.

"What the matter?" Felicity asked noticing the huff.

"I just worry." Adam said.

"I know it kind of unsettling to think about her getting another boyfriend so oon after what happened last time but Connor really seems like a nice guy… not to mention he's terrified of you having heard what you did to Phineas." Felicity reminded but she couldn't help but worry herself the more she thought about it.

"See, you worry, too." Adam said.

"Well, of course, I mean, Phineas was a really nice guy too before he ripped her heart out but I guess it kind of like that old saying, 'It's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all.' Sure, we don't know if something bad's gonna happen but we can't just not let her see anyone." Felicity explained watching the two.

"I know; she can take care of herself so why am I so worried?"

Felicity shrugged, "S.P.T.B.S.?"

"What?" Adam asked confused.

"Super Paranoid Twin Brother Syndrome." Felicity clarified.

"Oh yeah, that could be it." Adam said honestly.

"Probably, it's SUPER common though; especially if the siblings: are orphans, have been through at least one true life or death experience together, or haven't really been in their life at the beginning. Where, you two are all three." Felicity explained.

"I suppose, I just hope I'm wrong this time is all." Adam said as just beyond Isabella and Connor he saw the bush shake a little and tensed.

Felicity noticed the bush shack as well and was immediately off Adam's lap and up on her feet on high alert.

"What do you think it is?" Adam asked.

"I don't know but knowing us, it can't be a good thing." Felicity answered keeping her eyes on the bush.

"We're here to talk to Adam." Said a girl in a green and white version of their armor.

"So, I can't stay?" Felicity asked.

"Feel free, he'll probably tell you anyway." The girl said shrugging.

"Ok then, what is it?" Felicity asked.

"With the death of Sergio, Adam is effective immediately our new leader." She said

"Really?" Adam asked in surprise but it made perfect sense.

"Yes, it was very clearly stated." The girl said.

"What does that mean he's supposed to do?" Felicity asked.

"He's supposed to lead, nothing he's not used to just new troops." The girl said

"Seems easy enough." Adam observed. "Where are you guys usually stationed?"

"The underground bunker."

"There's an underground bunker?" Felicity asked having not heard about it before.

"Yeah, where did you think we went?"

"I had no idea what so ever." Felicity said honestly.

"Oh, well now you know." She said awkwardly.

"So, what do we do now?" Felicity asked.

"Well, we need to get you both fitted for our uniforms."

"Fair enough, lead the way." Adam said not knowing how to get there.

"Bottom floor and to the right in the mansion walk down that hall and you'll find the staircase." Adam nodded and went the way she said.

* * *

They went down the stair and came out in a large pitch black room as the door closed behind them.

About an hour and a half later Adam and Felicity left the underground bunker each wearing a new armor Adams black with red designs on it and Felicity's black with purple designs. The armor felt and look like it was just really cool clothes.

"Well now what do we do?" Adam asked Felicity.

"I don't know." Felicity said. "Maybe we should just go to bed." She suggested, her tone implying more.

"Not a bad plan." Adam said smiling, but just as they were leaving Isabella found them.

"There you two are where have you been?" She asked.

Felicity wasn't sure if that was a question she was allowed to answer so she just let Adam do it. "Well, remember dad's organization?" Adam asked.

"Of course." Isabella answered simply but she was still a little lost.

"Well, it's mine now." Adam said simply.

"Really?" Isabella asked, her eyes turning purple.

"Yeah, really. Yours too, but you were busy."

"Oh, do I get one of those then?" Isabella asked motioning to the armor.

"Yeah, actually, you do."

"Cool!" Isabella said her eyes turning back to yellow. "Where do I get it?"

"Just down the stairs." Adam said pointing over his shoulder.

"Ok," Isabella said then headed down the stairs."

"May I?" Adam asked offering his arm

"You may." Felicity said accepting the arm.

He scooped her up in his arms.

"To the bedroom!" Felicity declared and Adam blurred them to their shared bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter Enjoy! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: New Chapter! That is all. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Felicity woke up the next morning since they actually did go to sleep… afterwards. She looked over at her fiancé who was still asleep and kissed him awake like they promised. "Today's the day, Adam."

"Is it really? I had a dream I slept for a week."

Felicity thought about it for a second. "I'm pretty sure it is… but knowing us we probably wouldn't even know if we did and have the wedding today anyways." She reminded happily.

"Maybe." Adam said with his eyes still closed.

Felicity shock him like a three-year-old on Christmas morning. "Come on, let me see those ninja stars."

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Felicity stopped shaking him, completely confused by that statement. "What?"

"That's the superstition that the groom should never see the bride on the day of the wedding until the vows."

That just confused Felicity even farther. "I know almost all of the wedding superstitions like that for good luck, the bride should hold a marble in her hand through out the entire wedding day and I have NEVER heard that one."

"I've never heard the one you just said."

"Really?" Felicity asked her confusion only worsening. "I thought everyone knew that one. It's the second most common behind having an odd number of tiers on the wedding cake is bad luck."

"What?" Adam asked.

Felicity just gave up and slipped on the clothes she had on yesterday for good luck, grabbed her marble and left the room to find Isabella while trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

Adam opened his eyes to check she was gone then stood and dressed in his new uniform and left. He decided to find Connor first since knowing his sister she had all the girls helping with the wedding set up.

Felicity looked through the mansion, quickly finding her maid of honor and VERY soon to be sister-in-law.

"Felicity how is the bride to be?" Isabella asked surrounded by all the girls.

"Absolutely fantastic, of course." Felicity ringed happily with a slight spin.

"Good, now about your dress..." Isabella said.

Felicity's smile faltered slightly. "Does it really have to be a dress?"

"Well, it is your day what did you have in mind?" Isabella asked

Felicity showed Isabella a picture she found a long time ago of a bridle pant suit with lace pants and jacket and a silk shirt and scarf, all white of course.

"You want to wear this instead of a dress?"

Felicity nodded, her smile returning. "I hate dresses." She reminded. "Not as much as I hate shoes but I still hate them."

"Right, well I guess we can get one of those do you want it in white or purple?"

Felicity hadn't even thought of that. "Maybe, we could have the shirt in purple and everything else in white."

"I can arrange that easily. Gretchen, get Felicity's measurements for me." Gretchen took a tape measurer and measured where she needed to and jotted them down.

"Good, can you get that suit or have it made? Isabella asked.

Gretchen took the picture and looked at it. "Oh, no problem. I can have it ready in a half hour at the latest."

"Then lets get on that now. Felicity, any perticular decorations you want?"

"There needs to be a lot of purple and red." Felicity said for obvious reasons. "And about the same amount of both, that way it doesn't look biased in either direction."

"So, do you want it mixed or half and half?"

"Mixed thoughout." Felicity answered. "It might look a little odd half and half."

"Just asking, I've seen both options."

"Of course, it Adam's wedding too though." Felicity reminded. "So you might wanna talk with him to but he doesn't want to see me, say's it's bad luck."

"Well, yeah, it's bad luck." Katie and Isabella said together.

Felicity was still confused but Adyson 1 spoke up first, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. There hundreds of wedding superstitions but that's not one of them."

"Yes, it is! Maybe it's different in this world?" Katie said

"Oh!" Felicity said it finally making sense. "That's why he also didn't know any of the ones I mentioned. The 1st Dimension must have different superstitions than the 2nd Dimension."

"Apparently. Now, back to the wedding." Isabella said.

"Right! As I was saying before we got into that. It's Adam's wedding too so you guys should run the stuff by him as well." Felicity reminded.

"He told me as long as you were happy and we had a chocolate fountain with lots of things to dunk in it at the reception he would be fine. Oh, and no pink. All I need from him is what suit he wants to wear."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Boys. I agree that there shouldn't be any pink though. Sorry, Isabella. We should still stick with the purple and red plan though but the bouquet has to have an odd number of flowers according to 2nd Dimension superstition or it's bad luck so how can we work around that for the layout?"

"We need an odd number of everything?"

"No, the bouquet flowers are odd, the wedding cake tiers are even. Any other numbers don't make a difference in luck."

"Easy enough, any flower you want in your bouquet?"

Felicity shrugged, "Not really, actually."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't really know that much about flowers anyways." Felicity answered.

"Simple enough. Now location, any ideas?"

"Well, I have one idea, but it's insane." Felicity said hesitantly.

"I'm listening." Isabella said

"Virtual 2nd Dimension Paris?" Felicity asked hopefully. "It's where Adam and I started dating."

"You want me to set up your wedding in virtual second dimension Paris?" Isabella asked

"That is what I just said." Felicity stated. "I told you it was insane."

"Not actual Second dimension Paris?"

"That's not as symbolic." Felicity stated simply.

"Well, I suppose we could have a machine built in one of the spare rooms."

"It wouldn't be too much trouble, will it?"

"For us, no it won't. It will be about an hour and a half process, though."

"I knew I could count on you guys!" Felicity said excitedly. "I couldn't have picked a better Maid of Honor."

"No, no you couldn't." Isabella said playfully.

"Ok, so we've got the non-dress, color palette, bouquet, and location." Felicity listed getting back on topic trying to think of what's next.

"Groom and groomsman suits we don't have those." Isabella offered.

"Right! Didn't you say you needed that from Adam though?" Felicity asked looking into her eyes and noticing something. "Your eyes are black by the way."

"Well, I'm stressed I need someone to help me it's just so much to do." She sighed.

Felicity nodded in understanding, being really stressed out herself. "This would be a lot easier if he was aloud to see me but we really can't take any chances with our luck on either dimension's superstitions." She rolled the marble around in her hand slightly.

"I know, what we need is someone on the boys side to help."

"Then go get Connor." Felicity said simply. "We all know that that who you want to get."

Isabella's eyes and cheeks went pink. "Well I do want to go get him, but that might be distracting." She said.

"True… and we wouldn't want to take away the best man from Adam either so not James… how about Ferb?" Felicity asked.

"Perfect, he's efficient and he knows everyone, it's perfect. Gretchen he's your boyfriend you should go get him."

"Will do." Gretchen said heading over to where the boys are.

"So, you aren't allowed to see Felicity at all today until the actual wedding or it will bring bad luck to your marriage?" Connor asked Adam trying to make sense of that since he's from the 2nd Dimension.

"Yeah, that's the situation." Adam said.

"How come I've never heard of this then?" Connor asked.

"Oh, that's because the 1st and 2nd Dimensions have different superstitions from eachother." Gretchen answered having just gotten there.

"Gretchen what brings you here?" Adam asked smiling.

"Isabella asked if I could go get Ferb." Gretchen answered gettin back to business.

"Oh, yeah he's right over there kicking everyone's butt's at DDR."Adam said

"Ok, thank's, Adam." She told him and went over there. "Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you, Gretchen."

Gretchen walked up behind her boyfriend and waited for the song to be over instead of messing him up.

"How do you do that?" James asked when the song ended

"He's Ferb." Gretchen reminded. "You should never question how Ferb does anything he does."

"Still, I will." James said.

"No you won't," Gretchen stated simply. "because I'm going to kidnap him to help us with the wedding."

Ferb just shrugged and walked over to Gretchen. "How can I help?"

"We need to head over to Isabella and the rest of the girls, she just told me to go get you." Gretchen answered pointing in that direction.

"Alright, lets go is there anything she needed immediately?" Ferb asked. Gretchen shrugged as they headed off.

"I've got Ferb!" She declared when they arrived. Isabella was in full planner mode and had not heard her. "Isabella!" Gretchen shouted to get her attention.

"What?" She asked not looking at her.

"I got Ferb." She repeated.

"Oh, good. Do the boys have suits picked out?" She asked

"Oh, we've had them picked out for a while." Ferb answered since they have the easier job.

"And no one told me?" Isabella asked

"Sorry, James said we wouldn't need to." Ferb said.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Isabella, no killing people who aren't evil." Felicity lectured.

"But he delayed your wedding."

Felicity smirked. "I just said you couldn't kill him. I didn't say anything about anything else." She reminded maniacally.

"Right, we'll save that for later."

"Yeah, we have a lot of work to do today." Felicity said then turned to Ferb trying to keep herself calm. "So, what suits did you guys agree on?"

"Red and black for Adam. Black and white for us unless you want to change them." Ferb said showing the m a picture of an all black suit with a red vest.

"We can do that." Isabella said looking up at him with her now red eyes. "You still should have told me though."

"I'm sorry." Ferb said.

Isabella sighed, "I guess it's James' fault. Not yours."

"Exactly, so don't kill me."

"We've been friends for as long as I can remember." Isabella reminded but her eyes were still red. "I would never dream of killing you… but we really need to stay on task."

"Right, does anything need to be built or bought."

"Actually, we need a virtual reality device." Isabella told him.

"How big?" Ferb asked.

"Big enough to have the entire wedding in." Felicity answered for her.

"Did you ever decide if you wanted to enter on that elephant?" Katie shouted to Felicity.

"Of course, we need the elephant." Felicity answered. "That way, I can finally get my elephant."

"Well, alright then. Holly we're going elephant shopping!"

"Ok." Holly said honestly excited.

"So, buld something to put the wedding and the elephant in?' Ferb asked.

"Exactly." Felicity said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "And it has to seem like we're in Paris… you know… besides the elephant."

"This may be the craziest wedding in ever." Ferb said.

"Did you really expect a normal wedding to come from me?" Felicity asked with a smirk.

"No, but really, an elephant?"

"When I was little, I asked my parents for an elephant but they said no. It's my wedding and I still want an elephant." Felicity explained.

"So, you're using the wedding to get an elephant?" Ferb asked

"Yes, what part of that is not clear?" Felicity asked.

"It's clear just an odd request. I need to find a plac big enough to build a virtual reality big enough for the wedding and the reception, and an elephant."

"Wouldn't you be able to have one smaller that seems bigger from the virtual world, I mean, Adam and I were in one that included the whole world in both dimensions but really only took up one room." Felicity asked confused. "And we have WAY better builders then Doofenshmirtz had."

"Yeah, but it'll be tricky and to fit the elephant I may need more than one room..." Ferb said.

"Well, what about the ball room?" Isabella asked.

Ferb shrugged. "I guess we could do that."

"Alright and Gretchen, was Adam talking to Connor when you got there?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, he was trying to explain why he's not allowed to see Felicity today." Gretchen answered. "So, I think we were right about that. Why?"

"Well, he may be threatening him."

"He wasn't when I was there but that doesn't mean he isn't. It's kind of his job." Gretchen said having seen what happened yesterday.

"Oh, so you're on Adams side?"

"Well, when it's just threats instead of actions, yes. As your brother he just wants to protect you." Gretchen explained patiently. "In fact, almost surprised you haven't done the same thing with Felicity, yet. I'm positive she'd never do anything but that's just what siblings do."

"Well, actually I did..." Isabella trailed off.

"See? So, why would it mean anything different when Adam does it?" Gretchen thought.

"It's just, after Phineas."

"So, you're saying that if I was to do to Adam what Phineas did to you, you wouldn't follow up on it?" Felicity asked. "He went way to far but it was an accident and now he knows not to do that again."

"Well, I probably would have..."

"See? So, what's the problem?" Felicity asked.

"Nothing, I guess I just worry a little is all." Isabella turned to Gretchen changing the subject. "Don't you have a wedding non-dress to make?"

Gretchen nodded and headed off taking the picture with.

"Wow, Isa you need to chill." Felicity said.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be a good maid of honor and get this wedding done in time." Isabella defended.

"I know and I appreciate it, but try and calm down just a little." Felicity said

Isabella took a deep breath. "Sorry, I'll try and work on it."

"Good, and remember I'm here to help too."

"Right, so we've got the non-dress, location, tuxes, color palette and bouquet. We need a cake, decorations, food, and of course the rings." Isabella listed trying to stay calm but her black eyes said otherwise.

"Okay, so I'll go get Adam a ring and he'll get me one." Felicity said.

"Adam already left to get you a ring." Said Ferb as he passed.

"Shot, he probably went to Jennifer's and that means I can't go to Jennifer's." Felicity said disappointed since she wanted to see Jennifer like they said.

"Actually he thought of that, so he went somewhere else with James and Connor. Your free to go to Jennifers. Always thinking of you Adam is." Ferb said.

"Oh, ok." Felicity rolled down her pant legs so that you can't tell she not wearing shoes just like last time. "I'll be right back." She said then blurred back to the mall.

She arrived a few seconds later inside Jennifer's Jewelry. Jennifer herself sat behind the counter she looked up when the bell went off.

"Felicity Daniels, nice to see you again." She said

Felicity smiled widely but then thought about how sad that was that Jennifer recognized her right away when her own father didn't. "Nice to see you, too, Jennifer."

"Where's your fiancé?"

"He's preparing for the wedding it's today you know?" Felicity said with a wide smile.

Jennifer smiled as well. "That's fantastic! I'm guessing you're here for the ring?"

"Yes, I am so what do you have?"

"Right this way." Jennifer said and led her to their wedding ring selections. "Pick out anyone you like."

Felicity spotted a medium band with a wrath of thorns carved all around it. "That one." She said pointing to the ring.

"Oh, excellent choice. Why didn't Adam come with you?" She asked.

"Where Adam grew up, it's considered bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the wedding day before the actual ceremony." Felicity explained hoping she wouldn't ask where that is since it's a little hard to explain.

"Oh, so he's observing tradition?"

"Yes, and I am respecting his traditions just as he is respecting mine. Like this one." Felicity held up her marble in between her middle and ring finger. "Luckily, none of them contradict each other."

"That is fortunate." Jennifer boxed the ring. "That'll be $1,293." Felicity handed her her credit card which she scanned and all that other credit card stuff then returned. "Congratulations, Felicity."

"Thank you Jennifer. You know if you have the time you could come."

Jennifer shook her head. "I really wish I could but I can't just make the time on such a short notice, I do have a business to run after all."

"Are you sure? We'll have an elephant."

"While I do love elephants, I just don't have the time. I' m really sorry." Jennifer said sympathetically.

"Of course, I know a way you could have all the time you want."

Jennifer was taken a little of gaurd by this. It sounded impossible but with those two she's seen worse so she decided to just believe her. "That would be fantastic!"

"Alright hold on." Felicity said pulling out a small tablet like device

Jennifer raised an eyebrow as Felicity activated the famous time altering device and everyone and thing that isn't involved in the wedding froze in time. Jennifer looked around. "Wow, that's incredible."

"Yeah, it's a fun little device." Felicity said smiling

"So, are we suppose to be going somewhere?" Jennifer asked awkwardly.

"Right take my hand please." Felicity said extending her hand. Jennifer took her hand and Felicity blurred them both back to the mansion.

They came out to many people rushing around the ball room with Isabella at the center directing people.

"James, go give Adam his suit, Holly, Katie make sure the elephant is feed and someone please get me a drink."

Felicity handed Isabella a water. "Isa, what did I tell you about needing to calm down?"

"I am calm. Who's this?" Isabella asked.

"Isa, this is Jennifer of Jennifer's Jewlery, she wants to help with the wedding. Jennifer, this is Isabella, the maid of honor and Adam's twin sister." Felicity introduced traditionally.

"Nice to meet you. If she wants to help she could make sure the boys are getting dressed."

It was an awkward request but Jennifer surprisingly agreed to it. "Where are they?"

"Down the hall to the right. If you want to change into a dress the womens dresses are to the left." Isabella said with a smile.

"Thank you." Jennifer said with a smile before heading off to where she said and knocking on the door since they were hopefully changing.

"Who's there?" Asked Adams voice.

"Jennifer from Jennifer's Jewery." Jennifer answered. "Your sister wanted me to make sure you guys were getting dressed."

"Oh, come in we're all dressed." Adam said.

She opened the door smiling. "It's nice to see you again, Adam."

"You as well, Jennifer. What brings you here?" Adam asked

"Felicity told me that you guys were getting married today and had a device that could freeze time so I didn't have to worry about my store so I came to help." Jennifer explained.

"Thank you I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad I came as well but, where are we?" Jennifer repeated.

"Oh, we call the Manor." Adam said.

"So, do you guys live here or is it just someplace for the wedding?" Jennifer asked rather impressed.

"We live here in fact we all live here." Adam said

"Wow." Jennifer said impressed. "Quite the life you guys must have here."

"It has it's ups and down, but yeah I like it." Adam said with a smile. He looked at Jennifer. "Hey, that employee of yours who got arrested...did she have a family?"

"She used to have a husband but they got divorced had a son together even but he got custody." Jennifer answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you happen to know the sons name?" Adam asked

Jennifer had to think for a second to remember it from her record. "Connor. Connor Thomas."

Connor looked up at the mention of his name but didn't say anything. He never really knew anything about what happened with his mom after the divorce.

"Just asking the last name seemed fimiliar." Adam said smiling.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go get changed as well." Jennifer said then headed to the other room Isabella told her.

When she was gone Adam turned and walked over to where Corner and James were talking. "Hey James, can I borrow Connor for a minute?"

"Of course, Adam." James answered.

"Hey Connor, I never asked how was your life growing up?" Adam asked

Connor sighed. "No need to pretend. You and Jennifer weren't exactly quiet. I don't really know anything else about my mother. She left when I was too young too remember her and I haven't heard from her since."

"I'm sorry Connor. I just wanted to know. If it helps I culd take you to go visit her if you want tomorrow?" Adam offered.

Connor shook his head. "That would probably just complicate things, it's hard to miss someone you don't remember."

"I am sorry, Connor. I know what's it's like to have never known a parent." Adam said.

"I know, you told me back at the mall. But you never missed her until you actually met her did you?" Connor asked.

"No, I never thought about it I wish I had though. I got so little time with my mother." Adam said sadly.

"Such a simple luxury isn't it? Growing up with both parents that so many of those who had take it for granted." Connor said looking down.

"Yeah, it is. I envy those people." Adam said.

Connor rubbed the back of his neck. "Kind of hard not to but don't we have a wedding to get ready for?" He asked changing the subject.

"Right!" Adam said.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review please. See you next Chapter!**


	13. Wedding!

**A/N: It's wedding time ladies and gentlemen! A bit fluffy, but good! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A few 'hours' later the ball room was packed they had yet to activate the virtual reality machine. Isabella stood beside Felicity, in a room down the hall wearing a purple dress and going over a checklist.

"Okay, I think that's everything. Your father will be giving you away."

"Of course." Felicity said practically jittery with anticipation. "I can't believe this is actually happening."

"Why not? I told you we would make it happen." Isabella said.

Felicity rolled her marble around in her hand. "I know, It just doesn't feel real."

Isabella smiled. "Felicity, who could likely stare down a giant robot without flinching, is nervous?" She asked.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "That's a different kind of nervous."

"I know, but calm down you'll be okay."

Felicity took a deep breath. "You're right. Besides, everyone not involved in the wedding is frozen in time. Nothing bad's gonna happen."

"Exactly!" Isabella said brightly.

Felicity sighed looked towards the door. "I wonder how Adam's holding up."

* * *

Adam was nervously pacing around his own dressing room. "Adam calm down." James said.

"I can't, whenever something greats gonna happen to us and/or we get to relaxed some kind of psychopath shows up." Adam said continuing to pace. "What if that happens today?"

"Adam, that won't happen today. Time is frozen except for all of us." James pointed out.

Adam sat down and sighed. "I guess your right." He realized something and stood up pacing again. "But what about an inside job. It's happened before."

"Adam really, do you think any one would try that again?" James asked feeling slightly guilty that he had been a part of the first one.

"If Rodney gave them the motive they might." Adam said still pacing. "Even worse, what if 1st Dimension Felicity's pretending to be Feliss again." He stopped and started shaking James roughly. "I can't marry her evil counterpart, James!"

James slapped him. "Calm down man what are the odds of that?"

Adam's hand went to his cheek where he had slapped him. "That was uncalled for."

"You were violently shaking me I think you needed it."

Adam let go of him and rubbed the back of his own neck nervously. "Sorry, I just really don't want anything to go wrong this time."

"Adam; Isabella, Ferb, and I have checked and double checked everything it'll be fine." James said.

"You sure you went over every possibility?" Adam asked nervously.

"Yes, name a possibility and we've prepared for it."

"What about the one that I just mentioned?" Adam asked. "What would you do if Felicity is the wrong Felicity?"

"Tranquilizers to the fake, interrogation, and finally evacuation of the real Felicity from her location and the wedding is back on."

Adam ran back through the plan in his head. "Yeah, I guess that'll work."

"See, so will you calm down please I hate seeing you like this." James said

Adam took a deep breath and went over to the mirror adjusting his tie. "You're right. Today's gonna be perfect." He then knocked on the dresser for safe measures.

"So, what do I do?" Adam asked.

"You really just need to try and be optimistic." James said smoothing down his own suit. "Just keeping telling yourself that nothing bad's going to happen."

"Could we think of something else to say?" Adam asked.

James shrugged honestly having no idea. "I've never got married. How would I know this stuff?"

"Because unlike me you were there for your parents wedding. How did your dad work off the stress and worry?"

"He did what I just told you to do." James answered with another shrugged.

"Good, then I guess that's all I can do." Adam said as the door opened and Isabella walked in.

"Adam the wedding starts in ten minutes." She said gently seeing he was nervous.

"I know." Adam said having calmed down notably. He turned to his Best Man. "Are you ready, James?"

"Yeah, are you?" James asked.

Adam smiled. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Moments later, Adam stood at the alter waiting as the brides maids and grooms men walked down the aisle and tool their positions. Then the bridal march started.

Everyone's eyes were on Felicity as she made her way down the isle, bouquet with exactly 7 flowers, three red four purple, in one hand; her marble which luckily just happened to be blue in her other one. She had the biggest smile on her face as she kept her newly green eyes on Adam's ninja star ones.

Adam was also smiling widely she looked absolutely stunning. When she stopped and her father gave her away Adam could not help, but wonder how he could be so lucky to get her.

Felicity stepped up to the alter handing Isabella the bouquet and taking Adam's hand with the one that was now free.

They went through the dearly beloved we are gathered here today. And then it came time for the vows and in all this Adam and Felicity had not taken their eyes off each other.

Felicity almost seem to smile even wider as she said her vow. "I, Felicity, take you, Adam, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Adam too was smiling widely as he Made his vow. "I, Adam, take you, Felicity, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Then, by the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The justice of the peace said. Felicity was taken by slight surprise as Adam literally swept her off her feet kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss her arms finding their way around his neck. After a little bit they separated.

"I now present you with Mr. and Mrs. Adam Garcia Shapiro."

Felicity yipped slightly but returned the smile as and picked her up bridle style. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Of course I am, I have the most amazing wife ever now." Adam said smiling at her.

Felicity snuggled the side of her head into his chest. "And I have the most amazing husband ever."

"Hey, you two we do have a wedding reception to get to." Isabella pointed out.

"Details, details. To the reception!" She declared since Adam was still carrying her.

"Adam we could not find u a chocolate fountain." Isabella said

"What?" Adam asked in surprise turning to Isabella. Then he looked back down at his new wife who's smile had faltered since Adam didn't get his only request.

"Yeah, so we built a chocolate waterfall."

Felicity's smile returned bigger then ever. "That's awesome! To the reception!" She declared again and they took off down the hall.

* * *

Inside the room for the reception in one comer was a ten foot high chocolate waterfall. Felicity looked around at all of the purple and red decorations. "Wow, you guys definitely didn't cut any corners."

"No, we did not we have every possible food you can think of." Isabella said pointing to the tables beside the chocolate waterfall.

"You have meatloaf?" Felicity tested even though Isabella didn't know what was with her and meatloaf.

"Yeah, why?" Isabella asked confused.

Adam answered for her instead. "We had meatloaf on the day we started dating and again on the day we got engaged. I guess it would only make sense to have it on our wedding day."

"Yeah," Felicity said. "it's like a milestone marker."

"Oh! I never knew that." Isabella said

Adam chuckled. "The first one was gonna be spaghetti till Feliss here blew up the pan."

Felicity sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you that that pan was sexist?"

"No, at the time you could not boil water." Adam said smiling fondly at her.

"We were in a virtual reality that later had a red sky and television snow around people. It could have very well been the pan's fault." Felicity reminded. "Well, actually, it would be Vanessa's."

"I had not thought of that." Adam said.

"See? And all this time you were accusing my off being a horrible cook." Felicity said defensively.

"I am sorry how can I make it up to you?"

Felicity chuckled. "Oh, I know I can't cook. I just wanted to hear you admit it."

"Oh, that was clever." Adam said.

"You're still gonna teach me to cook, right?" Felicity asked snuggling into her husband's chest.

"If you still want to learn. You know I would do anything for you."

"I do want to learn. For now, I'm the only Garcia-Shapiro that can't cook." Felicity pointed out smiling at Adam.

"Fine, we'll start soon I promise. By the way did you want me to put you down?" He asked

"Of course not. Why would I want you to put me down?"

"I thought you might want to walk around and enjoy the reception." Adam said.

"Plus there's the first dance." Isabella said.

"That comes later. I'm happy where I am for now." Felicity said dreamily.

Adam just smiled and pulled her into his chest more as the other guests began to file in.

Jennifer smiled and walked up to the newly married couple. "Enjoying yourself Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro?"

Felicity nodded. "Of course I am. I have the best husband in the world now."

"I'm glad your happy and thank you both for inviting me." She said smiling.

"It was no problem." Felicity said. "I'm glad you came."

"By the way could you show me the ring Adam gave you I could not see it from my seat." She said.

Felicity showed her the two-tone white and yellow ring with a diagonal row of diamonds and a large amethyst right above the diamonds.

"wow, he really went all out this time didn't he?" Isabella asked as Jennifer starred at the ring.

"Yeah, I don't even want to think about how much you must have spent on this." Felicity commented looking up at her husband.

"Okay then I won't tell you." Adam said smiling.

"It's just gonna get more expensive when we get to the honeymoon isn't it?" Felicity asked awkwardly.

"Oh wait until the honeymoon." Adam said happily.

"Have we even decided where we're going for that?" Felicity asked.

"No, how about Hawaii the actual one."

Felicity smiled. "That sounds like a great idea." Honestly an island sounded like a horrible idea. She HATES water but Adam loves it and it was her turn to make the sacrifice so she didn't show it.

"Wait! You hate water. How about Florida there's plenty to do there." Adam offered

"Darn it, you know me too well," Felicity mumbled. "but you grew up in Florida. Even if it's the 2nd Dimension they're not really that different." She reminded.

"Yes, but have you seen the amusement parks there?" Adam asked excitedly

Felicity smiled widely. "I haven't seen them but I've heard marvelous things about them."

"Exactly, you, me, a hotel, and so many theme parks. You up for it?" He asked

"Of course I'm up for it. I'm happy wherever I am as long as I'm with you... and your happy of course." Felicity said even though it was kind of corny.

"Good we'll leave tomorrow?" Adam asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Felicity said happily.

"Good, now lets have a party." Adam said smiling.

"Does that mean you have to put me down?" Felicity asked sounding disappointed.

"No, I'll carry you all night if you want."

Felicity hesitantly shook her head. "You can go ahead and put me down."

"I suppose." Adam said setting her down.

Felicity stumbled slightly but quickly caught her balance. "So, what should we do?"

"Open the dancing." Adam said offering her his hand.

Felicity took his hand. "Since when do you dance?" She asked since it was a well known fact that Adam does not dance.

"I know how to slow dance, I just don't usually." Adam said leading her to the dance floor.

They stopped in the middle of the dance floor and Adam moved Felicity's hands to the correct position. "I've never slow danced before though." She admitted to where only her husband could hear.

"Just follow my lead, it's like moving in a circle." Adam said.

Felicity let her muscles relax keeping her eyes locked on Adam's. "OK, I trust you."

Felicity smiled softly. "Yeah, this is nice."

Adam placed his hands on her waist and they began to move in a circle never taking their eyes off of each other. "See?" He asked as they spun.

"Great, we're almost done." Adam said.

She continued to look into his eyes almost lost. "Do we have to be?"

"No, we can dance for as long as you want."

"Good." Felicity said as they continued to dance. "How did I get so lucky to get a guy as great as you are?"

"I'm not so great...I still wonder how I was lucky enough to get you." Adam said

"Don't say that." Felicity told him. "I told you that I have the best husband ever now and I meant what I said and said what I meant."

"Thanks, but you are truly the greatest girl ever. Which just makes me wonder how I got you." Adam said as more couple joined in the dancing.

Felicity's smile grew oblivious to the other couples since she was focused on Adam. "Then it's a good thing you're not a girl."

They both laughed. "I wouldn't make a good girl." Adam said pulling her a bit closer.

Felicity shrugged. "I don't make a really good girl either. I'm more of a tomboy."

"Maybe, but I disagree I think your just a one of a kind girl."

"Can't argue with that logic." Felicity said knowing that she truly is one of a kind in both good and bad ways.

"Besides your more fun than other girls."

"Yeah, being normal's boring." Felicity stated as they continue to dance.

"Yes it is, but since when are we normal?" Adam asked.

"Let's see…" Felicity pretended to count. "Oh, that's right, never."

"Exactly." Adam said pulling her in closer as the song ended and kissing her.

"How is it possible that that still just keeps getting better?" Felicity asked once oxygen became a necessity.

"I don't know, but whose complaining?" Adam asked.

"Definitly not me." Felicity said then kissed her husband again.

"It is now time for the father daughter dance." The DJ said

Felicity let go of the kiss with a disappointed look.

"Don't worry, I'll be back right when it's over." Adam promised before leaving the dance floor along with everyone else but Mr. Danial's who walked up to his daughter.

However Adam noticed Isabella looking sort of longingly at the various fathers who were escorting their daughters onto the dance floor. "Are you okay?" He asked sitting down by her.

"No." Isabella said sadly. "I didn't even get to know him for very long till he was just… gone."

"I know Isa." Adam said pulling her into hug. "But he was so proud of you."

"We're gonna kill Rodney right?" Isabella asked still notably sad. "Just like with Vanessa."

"Yes, I promise you." Adam said.

"What are we gonna do after that though? I mean, your married now so your set but what's gonna happen to me?" Isabella asked.

"Honestly that's up to you. Unlike most people you truly can do anything you want when this is over and done with." Adam said.

"But I'm still legally a minor for one more year." Isabella reminded.

"So am I and I'm married." Adam shrugged.

"Yeah but…" She stopped having no idea how to finish that sentence.

"True, tell you what since dads not here would you mind dancing with your brother?" Adam asked smiling.

"Not at all. Especially on his big day." Isabella said offering her hand.

"No, I like Connor, I think he'll be around for a while." Adam said honestly

"Two years ago we would have both said the same thing about Phineas though." Isabella reminded looking at the ground. Her eyes blue. "And look how that worked out."

"Actually, in all fairness...I never really trusted Phineas. He just gave off this vibe of mistrust to me, but you were happy that's all that mattered."

Isabella looked at him like he was crazy his eyes turning orange with confusion. "You're the one who told me to ask him out… you even offered to ask him out for me."

"I know I just...saw how much you wanted to be with him, so I resolved to help you get what you wanted and to keep an eye on him. Just when I was actually starting to trust him he did that to you. I'm sorry I never told you." Adam said looking ashamed

"It's ok, I probably would have called you crazy anyways then deeply regretted it when the day came." Isabella told him.

"You know though I trust Connor genuinely which is odd, but there it is." Adam said

"Then he must be trustworthy if you can genuinely trust him with me."

"I do, he's different."

"Then I guess we can just hope you're right like always and enjoy it." Isabella said right when the father daughter dance ended.

"I'm rarely ever wrong." Adam said smirking as Felicity came over.

"You really don't mind if I cut in do you?" She asked Isabella

Isabella let go of her brother letting her sister-in-law in. "Of course not. I'm gonna go find Connor."

"So what was that about she seemed sad and then really happy."

"She was upset over dad so I offered to dance with her instead reminding her that she still has us." Adam told her.

"That's sweet of you." She said hugging him.

"Yeah, I almost feel bad that we have to leave her tomorrow." Adam said hugging her back. "But it would be far too awkward to bring my twin sister on our honeymoon."

"Yes, it would but if you wanted to treat her and Connor to a vacation in a different hotel or a different state."

"That's a great, idea." Adam commented amazed.

"Maybe THEY could go to Hawaii." Felicity suggested since nether of them hate water.

"Oh I will not leave them completely alone in Hawaii, I may trust him, but still."

"SPTBS." Felicity reminded.

"I know, but still."

"So, still in Florida but a different hotel?" Felicity suggested.

"Yep, but we can plan for that later," Adam said.

"Yeah, we still have our wedding reception to enjoy."

"Then there's the after part..." Adam said.

"After part?" Felicity had to think about that for a second. "Oh! That!"

"There she got it." Adam said with playful sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah, even geniuses have their blonde moments sometimes." Felicity said slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, but not usually you."

"Well, when we went to rescue you from Vanessa I told my dad that I know Darius wasn't you the second I saw him nail the door." Felicity pointed out.

"Really? What were you going to say?" Adam asked.

Felicity looked around to locate her father and said to only her husband, "The second I saw him naked."

"Oh, that would have been awkward." Adam said.

"You STILL haven't killed him by the way." Felicity reminded.

"I didn't? Huh, must have been a dream I'll get on that."

"After we get back from the honeymoon." Felicity corrected.

"Yeah, after that."Adam said.

"And I get to help?" Felicity asked hopefully.

"Of course."

"Awesome, now, let's try out that chocolate waterfall shall we?" Felicity offered.

"Can I swim in it?" Adam asked.

"Yes you can, I'd honestly swim in it too if I wasn't wearing white." Felicity answered with a chuckle as they headed over to the waterfall.

Adam smiled and jumped into it. He was fallowed soon by just about everybody there.

"Come on, Feliss." Isabella said.

Felicity smiled and dove in. She wasn't suppose to wear white anyways but her dad thinks she is.

Hours later, the room was a mess everyone was covered in chocolate and yawning.

"Is it time for the after part yet?" Felicity asked impatiently.

"I don't know do we have to help clean?" Adam asked

"We're in a virtual reality. Is that even required?" Felicity asked.

"I guess not Adam said as Isabella shut down the virtual reality the fountain was still there, but everyone was clean now, but still tired and full.

"So, NOW?" Felicity asked getting really impatient.

"You seem really excited." Adam said

"Now or not?" Felicity asked seriously.

"Yes, Feliss go have your way with my brother." Isabella said as she passed.

Felicity grabbed her husbands hand and they blurred off to their bedroom.

"Where are they off too?" James asked.

Isabella whispered it into James' ear.

"Oh, well I uh hope she took Adyson 1's gift then." He said blushing.

"No, she did not." Isabella commented but she knew that they have done it before without any.

"Lets just go to bed yeah?" He asked.

"As long you mean actually sleep in our case." Isabella said yawning. "Hopefully the newlyweds won't be to loud. Good night James." Before he could respond, she blurred back to her new bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter and the wedding we hope you all enjoyed it! Leave us a review! We'll see you next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I would like a taco that is all. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The next morning having gone to sleep after some now socially acceptable 'activities' Felicity was still asleep when she felt her new husband's lips against hers she was immediately awake and pulled him in closer kissing him back.

"Sorry, I felt it was my turn to wake you up." He said smiling at her.

"Does it look like I had a problem with it?" Felicity asked with a smile.

"No, it does not so are you ready for the Honeymoon?" Adam asked.

"So eager, can I at least get dressed first?" Felicity asked half-joking.

"I don't know I sort of like you as you are now." Adam said.

"I'm sure you do but would you want everyone seeing me this way?" Felicity asked since she was just in her underwear.

"No, I guess not." Adam sighed, but he still had a smile on his face.

Felicity kissed him again but shorter this time. "It'll only take a second." She promised then disappeared.

Adam just waited smiling at the ceiling. That wedding had been really fun he was more than happy with how it turned out.

Felicity returned fully clean and dressed by her definition.

"Alright guess I should get dressed too." Adam said vanishing and reappearing a few seconds later fully clothed. "So, Florida long way or short way?" Adam asked

"What's the difference?" Felicity asked since there's multiple things that could mean.

"In this case, plane or train?" Adam asked.

"Train." Felicity answered.

"Really? Why the train I expected you to be a plane person." Adam said.

"I've never been on a train." Felicity stated simply. "I want to trying out. Besides, you also expected me to be a dog person."

"True, I guess, but that means a few nights on a train." Adam said

"I don't mind as long as I'm with you." Felicity said lovingly.

"Well alright I'll book us first class rooms on the train and hotel and you go tell Isabella."

Felicity normally doesn't like taking first class because it costs so much more money but she decided to let it slide since i was their Honeymoon. "Ok." She said before giving him a quick kiss then blurring off.

* * *

Isabella had literally just sat up in bed when Felicity appeared in her room.

"How you feeling, Isa?" Felicity asked from what Adam said yesterday.

"Better, tired, but I'm alright. How are you Mrs. Garcia Shapiro?" She asked

"Fantastic, of course." Felicity answered delighted that she can be called that now. "But Adam had an idea for you and Connor if your up for it."

"Depends, what's his idea?"

"He was thinking that since the two of us will be gone for a while Adam wants to treat you two to your own little vacation." Felicity explain.

"Really he does?" Isabella asked excited

"Take that as a yes, it was a genius idea if you ask me." Felicity sat down on the bed next to her. "So, do you wanna tell Connor or should I?"

"No, no I'll tell him, but could you do me a favor?"

"Depends, what is it?" Felicity asked.

"Could you find out why he trusts Connor so much?"

"I suppose I could try but he probably doesn't even know, he's just a REALLY good judge of character, like a sixth sense." Felicity said.

"I know, but please try, he never trusts people right off the bat."

"He trusted me right off the bat." Felicity reminded. "But I will try, I promise."

"Thanks Feliss, so where are we going?"

"Florida but in a completely different hotel then Adam and I, he said he doesn't quite trust Connor enough to be in a different state then anyone you know." Felicity explained uncertain of what her reaction will be.

Isabella rolled her eyes smiling. "Yeah, that sounds like Adam." She said

"Still sound fun though?" Felicity asked.

"Group trip and alone time with my boyfriend definitely." Isabella said

Felicity smiled. "I thought you'd think so."

"How are we getting there and when do we leave?" Isabella asked

"We're gonna take a train and soon but I don't know the exact time yet, Adam's arranging it as we speak." Felicity answered.

"Adam, you seriously want to let me go on this trip?" They heard from the other side of the door.

"If I didn't, why would I say I did?" Adams voice said as he knocked

"It's open." Isabella told them with a smile.

"So, Isabella, Felicity ready to go?"

Isabella disappeared, returning completely dressed. "Now I am." She turned to Felicity. "Are you?" She simply nodded.

"No one wants to pack?" Adam asked.

Felicity blurred off but Isabella just motioned to the suitcase under her feet which he failed to notice. "I'd say I'm getting pretty good at that."

"Why were you prepacked?" Adam asked.

"I wasn't." Isabella answered simply. "When I ran off with my super speed I did two things: got dressed and packed."

Adam smirked "Oh great minds do think alike."

"What about Felicity then?" Isabella asked.

"What about Felicity?" Felicity asked slightly confused having just gotten back with a now packed suitcase.

"Nothing, I guess." Isabella said, she changed the subject turning to her boyfriend. "Are you packed, Connor?"

"A no, give me a few minutes."

"Ok." Isabella said understanding with him being the only one going without super speed. She turned to the newly weds. "You guys are ok waiting, right?"

"Yeah sure no problem." Adam said. Connor went off to get packed.

About fifteen minutes later they were all walking to Isabella and Felicity's cars.

"Be careful." Mr. Danial's said worriedly.

"We will, Daddy." Felicity told him but she was having some uneasy feelings about it herself with her and Adam's luck.

"I just worry, and please take care of each other or call us if something happens." He said.

"Of course we will and if something does go wrong you guys always have the teleporters." Felicity said mainly reassuring herself.

"Right, I'm sorry. Have a wonderful honeymoon sweaty." He said hugging her.

"We will." Felicity said hugging her dad back but mentally added. 'At least I hope so.'

"Adam, look after her please."

"You can count on me, sir. I won't let anything happen to her." Adam reassured him smiling over at his wife.

"You had better not!"

Adam flinched slightly remembering the talk he gave him earlier. "Of course I won't. I don't want something bad to happen to her anymore than you do."

"That's good have fun take lots of pictures!"

Felicity let the hug go and gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek. "We'll take as much as we can."

They got in the cars drove to the train stations and were on the train within an hour.

"I never knew trains had bedrooms." Isabella said.

"Some do, some don't." Connor told her. "It usually depends on how far the train's suppose to travel."

"A California to Florida trip without rooms would be incredibly boring." Adam said

"Well, for the other people at least." Felicity said snuggling into her husband's arm. "I certainly wouldn't."

Adam just smiled down at her. "We're lucky we went first class this whole car is ours." Adam said to the other three surprising them.

Felicity looked around the car and sighed. "Nope, not even gonna ask."

"You want to know how much it costs right?" Adam asked knowing her.

"I have a feeling I don't want to know actually." Felicity said knowing that it must have been way too much.

"Would you all believe me if I said it was free?" Adam asked smirking.

Felicity turned back to him in surprise. "I like to believe you wouldn't lie to me. So, yes. How did you manage that?"

"The train station was a division of Doofenshmertz Inc. This is the owners cars." Adam said.

"Oh," Felicity thought about it for a second. "now that I think about it, I do remember seeing it on the list. Very well done, Adam."

"Yeah, it would have been the same if you said plane."Adam said

"Kind of scary when you think about the fact that the Doofenshmirtz's owned all this stuff before you did." Felicity said. "All the stuff they had control over."

"Yet they could not beat a seventeen year old." Adam said

Felicity chuckled. "That's because they were idiots."

"Yes, yes they were."

"And even if they weren't. You're you so of course they couldn't beat you." Felicity said lovingly.

"Ugh, why are you two so lovey all the time?" Connor asked pretending to vomit

Felicity rolled her eyes. "We're in love, what's so wrong with that? We just want to express it accurately."

"It's just so, mushy sometimes is all."

"We'll keep that in mind with you and my sister then." Adam commented.

"I well that is uh..." Connor stammered.

"Not so funny on the other end is it?" Felicity asked.

"No." Connor muttered like a ten year old that had been yelled at.

Felicity was about to say something when her stomach growled reminding her that they never did have breakfast.

"Hungry? Because we have cart service." Adam said.

Felicity nodded, "Very."

Adam handed them all menus. "Go ahead pick anything." Adams said

They all looked over the menus and picked something I'm tired of coming up with every single meal for.

After they ate they sat around and watched TV or Isabella and Felicity took over the TV and Adam and Connor played chess. "Why do they get the TV?" Connor asked.

Adam sighed, "Because I told Feliss a few weeks ago that she needs to watch more TV and she pulled that card against me." He explained pulling a master move. "Checkmate."

"Well, way to go Adam." Connor huffed sarcastically.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't really thinking when I said that." Adam said.

"I guess it could be worse." Connor said.

Adam shook his head. "Don't say that, then it will."

"Oh come on, that's not true."

"You obviously haven't know Feliss and I for long enough then. It happens all the time." Adam told him.

"Really, well sorry then."

"It's ok, it's almost inevitable: whether going on an actual mission, party, carnival, store, or even not even leaving the manor; anything can and probably will go wrong."

"You say it like it's so normal." Connor said.

"Well, it's not normal but it kind of became the norm." Adam commented before noticing Felicity kind of awkwardly shift positions. "You ok, Feliss."

"I'm fine," Feliss said trying to ignore it. "my back just hurts."

"Do you want me to rub your back?" Adam asked.

Felicity smiled. "Yes please."

Adam walked over and began to rub her back gently with his palms. "Let me know where the pressure is." Adam said.

"It's down in the lower back." She told him as he moved down there. "Yeah, right there."

"What did you do to hurt your back?" Adam asked.

Felicity shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I most have slept on it wrong or something."

"I guess so, but you have a big knot here." Adam said.

"I honestly don't know how it got there." Felicity said.

"Maybe it was the dive into the chocolate." Connor suggested.

"That makes sense." Felicity said once she thought about it. "After all, because of my aqua phobia my bodies not use to swimming."

"See, you should swim more often in either chocolate or something other than water." Adam said.

Felicity smiled and turned her head back towards him. "Would you swim in it with me?"

"Of course I would." Adam smiled at her.

"I guess I probably should then." Felicity said smiling back.

"What else would she swim in?" Connor asked.

"Grape juice." Felicity said having had a dream like that once.

"Grape juice?" He questioned.

Felicity shrugged. "I had a dream once that I was swimming in grape juice."

"What an odd dream."

"Welcome to the mind of a crazy person." Felicity told him. "Don't stay to long though, I am not responsible for the loss of anyone's sanity from exploring my head."

"Not Mine." Adam said with pride.

"Is it just me or are you the exception with everything?" Felicity asked simply.

"It's because you love me." Adam said simply.

"Yeah, love knows how to make exceptions." Felicity agreed.

"They really were made for each other." Connor said to Isabella.

"Yeah," Isabella said her eyes yellow. "We should probably leave them alone, Adam did say the four of us have the whole car to ourselves and it IS their honeymoon."

"You really don't think they want to do that here?" He asked

"Probably not but that doesn't meant they want us here." Isabella reminded. "It's probably kind of awkward."

"Uh, for who?" Connor asked looking at the other couch.

Felicity had turned around and was passionately kissing Adam as she practically dragged him over the back of the couch.

Isabella turned to see them with a frown then back to her boyfriend. "Us."

"You know we can hear you right?" Adam asked appearing in front of Isabella and making them jump.

Isabella's cheeks turned red and her eyes turned grey. "I figured you guys were a little busy."

"We were, but I pointed out that we could wait until we went to the hotel so as not to make you two feel awkward." Adam said smirking.

"Isn't it a few week ride though?" Isabella asked feeling guilty.

"Yeah if you incorporate pit stops." Adam shrugged.

"That seems like an awfully long time for the two of you." Isabella said.

"Well, maybe but we'll be okay." Adam said.

Isabella looked down, feeling guilty for coming along.

"Hey, why the sad face?" Adam asked.

"Connor and I shouldn't have came along." Isabella muttered.

"No, you should have you deserve a break Isabella. Also there is another owners car at the back of the train if you want to go there." Adam offered.

"Would probably be better." Isabella said then turned to Connor. "Sound like a good idea to you?"

"Yeah it does." Connor said as Adam walked over to him.

"I just need to talk to him first so we'll take the bags down." Adam said

"Thank you, Adam." Isabella said with a small smile but her eyes were still grey.

"Isa, listen if it bugs you that much I have the telporters I could send you both home. I don't want you to leave, but if you want to we can do that." Adam said.

"I'm fine with the other car." Isabella said.

"If you're sure." Adam said picking up her bag.

"I'm sure." Isabella reassured.

"Alright. Connor, come with me." Adam said.

Connor followed Adam as Isabella looked over at Felicity. "You sure you're ok? You've never been one to complain about something hurting."

"I think I'm alright, it's just been that way for a little while is all."

Isabella's eyes went orange thinking about what they put off as the explanation. "How long is a while?"

"Since, yesterday why?"

"Muscle pains like that don't usually start till the next day." Isabella said suspiciously.

"What are you trying to say Isabella?" Felicity asked.

Isabella shrugged honestly not knowing. "It's just that the swimming thing doesn't seem very likely."

"I know, but I can't think of anything else it could be." Felicity said.

Isabella sighed and sat down next to her. "I can't either but I just worry. I mean, your tougher than nails so to see that whatever it is actually have an effect on you…" her voice trailed off.

"I know what you mean. I also feel like I have a stomach cramp."

"Maybe it's coming up on, you know, that time of month." Isabella said quietly not sure how far the boys were.

"No, the month is almost over." Felicity shrugged. "It usually comes towards the middle of the month for me."

"Since when do you keep track of that?" Isabella asked just referring to dates in general.

"Since we all missed four birthdays." She said.

"Oh." Isabella said now understanding. "Then I have no idea what it could be but you need to let me know if it gets worse or anything else comes up, ok?"

"Like what?" She asked.

"Anything really, I can't really give any examples because I don't know what it is that's causing it." Isabella said.

"I wish I did, it's really bugging me now."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "If you had mentioned it before we left we could have had Dr. Baljeet find out why."

"We could do a quick teleport there and back." Felicity said.

"Oh, right." Isabella said pulling out a teleporter. "Right now?"

"Yeah, just in case it's something serious." Felicity said. Isabella activated the teleporter sending them both to Dr. Baljeet's office.

Baljeet leapt a foot in the air when they appeared.

"Weren't you two on a trip?" He asked.

"We were but I have been getting some really bad lower back pains and stomach cramps, we were hoping you could make sure it's not something too serious." Felicity explained hopefully.

"Well, lay down over here. When did this start?" He asked.

Felicity lay down where she was told. "Yesterday morning." She answered completely eliminating any chance of Connors theory being right.

"Had you done anything out of the ordinary before that?"

Felicity thought about it for a second. "Not by our version of ordinary." She answered since using super speed and stuff is typically considered out of the ordinary. "Except get engaged for the third time but other than that no."

"Well, then let me do a health scan and we'll figure this out." Dr. Baljeet ran through a bunch of complicated scientific tests then returned with the results.

* * *

**A/N: We know were evil. Leave a review what do you think the problem is? See you next chapter! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The wait is over a new chapter is here! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, this certainly is interesting." Baljeet said looking at the body scan results.

Felicity had sat up and was on the edge. "What is it?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but you're pregnant Felicity."

Felicity was silent for a while before looking up at Baljeet she didn't know quite yet what she thought of that. "Really?"

"I could not tell you if it's a boy or a girl yet, but it's definitely in there. Congratulations!" Baljeet said not noticing her silence.

Felicity looked up at him with a small almost forced smile. "Thanks but how am I going to tell Adam?"

"You could just tell him?" Baljeet asked.

"But it's just kind of awkward, how do you even big up something like that?" Felicity asked nervously.

"Why are you so nervous Adam will be thrilled." Isabella said.

Felicity turned to her sister-in-law. "Do you honestly think Adam and I are ready to be parents?"

"I think you would make great parents honestly. Adam has always wanted to be a father."

"I guess your right but how do you even bring the topic up. It's not like you could just blurt out 'I'm pregnant' out of nowh- oh my god." Felicity blurred off to bathroom to vomit.

"That would be the sickness." Baljeet said when she returned.

"Yeah, no duh." Felicity said wiping some excess vomit for her mouth.

"Well, you won't be able to hide this from Adam for long." Isabella said.

"I know, and I will tell him once the time is right ok?" Felicity said. "We should probably get back to the train though."

"Right, Baljeet not a word of this to anyone." Isabella warned.

"I promise I won't. This is Felicity and Adam's decision who they tell and when." Baljeet promised.

"Good boy, now Felicity ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." Felicity said hesitantly and Isabella teleported them both back to the train.

* * *

It turns out they were right on time because literally seconds after they appeared, the boys came back.

"And that Connor is why dogs are better than cats." Adam said as they walked in

Felicity folded her arms at that trying to make it look like nothing happened. She definitely wasn't ready for Connor to know at least. "That's not true, everyone knows cats are way better than dogs."

"No way, dogs are way better, they can be taught to save fully grown men cats can't do that." Adam said.

Disclaimer: We are both dog people and can't argue for Feliss on our own so we took in all from . (All rights go to kenicks… who lost X-D )

"But when it comes to pets, dogs require countless hours of time, attention, and money to be put into them. They are bigger, louder, and at can meddle with things at times when you aren't in the mood for meddling. Dogs need constant walking and exercise, even when it isn't convenient for one to do so. Dogs are more prone to fleas than cats, and spread them quicker across your house and inhabitants. Their boisterous barks and bloodcurdling howls keep many awake at night, contributing to the sleep-deprivation most of America has today."

"Now let's take a look at cats; between 12-19 hours of their day is spent asleep. That's a lot less hours to be taken away from your day catering to them. When they are awake, they do not make much noise, with the occasional mew and soothing purr. They lack the need to be taken out for walks, sparing the ascent into cold, freezing weather on those winter days. Their quieter vocal cords spare sleepless nights, with owners being able to be at perfect states of relaxation." Felicity argued.

"So, dogs will protect you if that is needed a cat will just hiss and run away. Plus your forgetting how long it takes to train a cat to use a litter box. Dog owners are generally healthier than cat owners because you have to walk and exercise dogs not just lay around with cats. Dogs rule." Adam said.

"It takes almost no time to train a cat to use a litter box. Unlike dogs who take years to stop them from just peeing and pooping on your carpets. Then once they are house broken they have to wake you up in the middle of the night to be let out where cats can just go over and use the litter box themselves." Felicity said. "Not to mention all the drool dogs get over everything. Have you ever seen a cat drool, Adam?"

"Yes, actually I have." Adam said.

Felicity was surprised by this. "When?"

"Your cat drooled all over me before I got my suit on."

"Oh, wow." Felicity had not known about that. "Well, Ruper isn't your average cat anymore than I'm your average girl or Lau's your average snake."

"Still, my point stands as valid."

"But cats are still so much softer and cuter." Felicity said in a childlike way. "That's why you see them all over the internet."

"Lets just agree to disagree. Fair?"

"Fair." Felicity said since she doesn't like 'debating' with Adam that much.

"Good. So, did anything happen while we were away?"

Felicity was unsure of whether or not to just tell him there and ended up copping out. "Not really anything exciting." Just then, the perfect honest aversion came up. "I have to go to the bathroom though." She said then left.

"Okay, well Isabella can we talk for a minute?" Adam asked as Felicity left for the bathroom.

"Sure." Isabella said a little surprised by the way Felicity ignored it but she knew it would be wrong for her to just tell him.

"We're being followed." Adam said once they were away from Connor.

"You sure?" Isabella asked immediately on high alert.

"Yeah, there was one man that followed Connor and I all the way to the other car and back."

"Shot, and with the baby," Isabella muttered not realizing Adam could hear her.

"With the what?" Adam asked.

Isabella looked up having looked down when she said that as what she just did sunk in. "Um… nothing." She lied horribly.

"Isa, what did you just say?"

Isabella sighed. "Don't tell Felicity I told you, she wants to tell you herself but… I said with the baby, while you guys were gone we teleporter to Baljeet's office to see if he could find out what wrong with her back and found out that she's pregnant."

Adams jaw practically hi the ground in shock. "She...she's pregnant your sure?" Adam asked.

Isabella nodded. "He ran a full body scan and there's definitely a baby in there. He estimated she's a few weeks possibly a month along."

Adam was about to say something but Felicity came back having not heard any of the conversation she did however notice the shocked look on Adam's face. "Um… whatcha guys talking about?"

"Nothing I just bumped my foot on the couch." Adam said

Felicity looked at the couch knowing that with super strength that could sometimes get messy then back at Adam, her hand subconsciously going to her belly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine it just hurt is all are you okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Felicity answered hesitantly. "my back still really hurts though."

"Any idea why?" Adam asked walking her over to the couch.

Felicity was about just tell him but copped out again shaking her head._ 'Why can't I just tell him?'_ She thought.

"Well, lets set you down. Connor remember I'm trusting you with my sister, don't make me regret it." Adam said as Felicity took a seat on the couch once they got to it.

Connor nodded still afraid of Adam. "I wont let you down."

"Good that's all I ask." Adam said before returning his attention to Felicity. "Is there anything you need?"

"Does the train have any milk?" Felicity asked trying not to be too suspicious but knowing that she should drink lots of milk for the baby.

"Well, yeah it does, but you usually don't like milk."

Felicity wanted to just tell him but instead ended up saying this, "yeah, but the calcium might help with my back." and mentally facepalming herself for it.

"Well, if you think so I'll send the order in." Adam said reaching for the comm.

"Thanks Adam." Felicity said and leaned her head back on the couch trying to figure out what's preventing her from telling him and how to over come it. Like Isabella said. They can't hide it from him for much longer.

"You really seem stressed are you alright?"

Felicity hesitated. "Yeah… I'm fine."

"If your sure." Adam said.

Felicity nodded. "I'm sure."

* * *

The train ride passed quickly in that few weeks Felicity kept trying to tell Adam, but always copped out. As the train stopped Adam had all their bags. "Ready to go?" Adam asked.

Felicity nodded trying to ignore the splitting headache the hormones were giving her. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Are you sure? You've been really odd lately." Adam said.

"Odd how?" Felicity asked pretending not to have noticed anything odd.

"You asked for a peanut butter, pickles sandwich yesterday."

Felicity shrugged. "Well, I've never been exactly sane have I?" She said having no idea what else to say so she defaulted to her 'plea to insanity'.

"I suppose, but even for you that was weird and what about the taco with ketchup?"

"Why are you so worried about the stuff I eat?" She asked in a mood swing.

"I'm not your just acting odd is all." Adam said.

Felicity sighed. "Well, I'm fine. Ok?"

"You seem moody too." Adam said.

"I've always been moody." Felicity said simply since it's true.

"I mean more than usual." Adam said.

"That doesn't seem very possible." Felicity observed. "We should get to the hotel anyways."

"Right, come on this way." Adam said, Felicity wordlessly followed Adam to the hotel.

When they arrived she was again surprised by how lavish the lobby was. "Please tell my the hotel's part of Doofenshmertz inc. as well." Felicity whispered to Adam.

"Yes it is." Adam said.

Felicity let out a sigh of relief as they walked over to the front desk. "Isabella and Connors isn't though." He added.

"Aw, why did you have to tell me that?" She asked.

Two things came to Adam's mind, the guy that was following him and Connor on the train but also what Isabella told him. If she really is pregnant, it would be a bad idea to get her worried about something that might be nothing. "Just thought it was something you'd want to know."

* * *

Meanwhile at another equally lavish hotel Connor and Isabella were checking in "You guys are in the penthouse suite." The front desk lady said handing them the keys. "Thank you for choosing Ottopia."

"The penthouse suite, Adam really went all out huh?" Connor asked

Isabella shrugged as they headed for the elevators. "Yeah, but it's not really surprising. Besides, the hotel's probably a branch of Doofenshmertz inc. just like the train was."

"I don't think so." Connor said.

"Oh well, it still doesn't surprise me though." Isabella commented as they got in the elevator and she pushed the button for the penthouse.

"Still, I feel a bit on edge." Connor said.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. I am a little, too." She said thinking about the guy Adam mentioned, her eyes turning black.

"Why though? Everything should be fine." Connor said.

"Because, things are never truly 'fine' for us. It's like a never ending curse." Isabella answered staring blankly at the acceding numbers till they got to their floor and exited the elevator.

"Yeah it's like you...oh no." Said Connor looking a head.

"What?" Isabella asked and turned to look where he was looking. She gasped. In front of them with a plaque that said 'our founder name too long for plaque' was a portrait of Rodney.

Now knowing that staying there for any longer would be completely idiotic, Isabella went to take our her teleporter but remembered that she left it with Felicity. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Adam.

"Bro, we have a problem." Isabella said.

On the other side, Adam having already gotten to their suite moved away from the bathroom where Felicity was and asked, "What kind of problem?"

"This hotel you've got us in, Rodney owns it and probably knows we're here."

Adam mentally facepalmed himself for not seeing that coming and glanced over at the bathroom door. "I'll find a way to get you guys out of there safely, ok? I promise."

"Can't you just come and get us now?" Isabella asked before remembering the baby. "Oh, right."

"Yeah, Feliss can't know about it or she'd insist on coming not only putting her life in danger but the baby's."

"Please, just hurry." Isabella said as she saw several men in black suits coming towards her and Connor.

"I'm on my way." Adam hung up and blurred off not really thinking of what exactly the plan is.

* * *

When he got there he saw Rodney worked fast as every other guests had been evacuated.

"Sorry, ladies and gentlemen we have a pest problem so we have to spray some highly toxic chemicals into the hotel. It will be a day or two before it is safe to enter without protective gear. The spraying starts in five minutes." The women in a managers uniform said.

"Excuse me Isabella Garcia-Shapiro should have checked in not long ago is she out here?" Adam asked.

"I'm sorry Ms. Garcia-Shapiro never checked in." The women said though Adam could see her malevolent smirk.

Even though he knew that was a big fat lie, he also knew that there was no way he could get anything from her, Adam disbursed into the crowd and tried to find another way inside since the front door was obviously out of the question.

'Okay Adam think front door is a no maybe if I go around I can climb in a window and make my way up, from there I just teleport us back to my hotel room and we're in the clear.' Adam thought circling around behind the building finding a window and crawling in. He found himself in the laundry room and immediately blurred up the stairs to the top floor. Even the security cameras can't catch a blur, not in time at least.

When he got there he found men in black suits and gas masks stand outside what could only be Isabella and Connors room.

'Alright, a good fight.' Adam thought.

From inside the room Isabella and Connor who were just getting ready to attack heard yells of pain and shock.

"I think Adams here." Connor said.

About a second later, the door was kicked down. "Someone call for a rescue?"

"We, did." Isabella said happily.

"Well, we have one problem." Adam said

"What is it?" Isabella asked on high alert.

"The teleporter signal is blocked, so we have to find another way out and we can't go down more than five floors they've started feeding the gas in." Adam said

Isabella took three gas masks off the unconscious guards. She tossed two to Adam and Connor obviously keeping the third one. "Now we can."

"Oh that works, too. I was going to say jump out the window using bed sheets as parachutes." Adam said.

"Tried that. Bullet-proof and apparently mutant-proof glass and locked." Isabella said putting on her gas mask.

"Oh, he is good. Alright, let's go." Adam said.

Since they all had their masks on now, Isabella grabbed Connor and the three of them blurred out the same way Adam came in to avoid making a scene.

"Well, that was fun." Adam said once they were far enough from the hotel.

Isabella and Connor took off their gas masks. "Very," Isabella said. "but now what? Connor and I have no where to stay."

"I can get you guys a place to stay at the hotel I'm at or if you want you could go home, but I can't imagine you would want that." Adam said

Isabella and Connor looked at each other for a second. "We'll take the room." Connor answered. "I believe you now, by the way."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked finally taking off his own gas mask.

"Back on the train, when we said that if I say 'it could be worse' it will get worse." Connor clarified.

"Oh yeah, good." The three of them headed back over to Adam and Felicity's hotel.

When they got there Adam got Isabella and Connor a room and dropped them off before making it to his own room in time to hear Felicity throwing up again.

"Feliss are you alright?"

Felicity stood up shakily wiping the vomit from her mouth and flushing the toilet. She walked over the the door and opened in. "Adam, I have something I have to tell you." She said finally working up the courage.

"What is it?" Adam asked walking over to her in concern. In all the confusion of saving Isabella and Connor he had totally forgotten about what he had accidentally been told on the train.

"You might wanna sit down for this." She told him walking over to the couch and taking as seat on it. Adam followed her and took the seat next to her. "Adam… I'm pregnant."

For a moment there was total silence in the room. Felicity was worried she had given Adam some sort of heart attack. Then he finally spoke.

"Felicity, I have one question." Adam asked.

"Ask away." Felicity said thinking of about about a hundred things the question could be.

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Adam asked with brood smile as he looked up.

Felicity looked down at her abdomen with a smile. "Well, of course I'll be happy and love it either way but I hope it's a boy. He'll be like you."

"I hoping for a girl. She'll be like you." Adam said

Felicity looked up at Adam. "Well, as long as you're happy and she's not like my mother I'll be happy."

"Oh believe me, she won't be. I won't let her." Adam said smiling.

"You're gonna make an excellent father." Felicity stated. "You know that right?"

"No, I'll be an annoying father." Adam said.

Felicity kissed him. "You seriously need to stop underrating yourself." She said when they separated.

"Maybe, but you're always there to tell me when I've gotten to bad, but you know what the real question here is?" Adam asked.

"What?" Felicity asked since only one question was knocked out. There's still 99 more.

"How am I going to face your dads wrath I mean when we get back you'll be...how far along are you now?" Adam asked.

Felicity turned red having been thinking the same thing. "We went to see Baljeet from the train he said few weeks, possibly a month."

So, into the few weeks we were on the train that was almost a month right there. How will he react when you come back almost three months pregnant?" Adam asked

"He's gonna be really mad and disappointed at the both of us." Felicity admitted looking away. "Do you think it would be better if we were to wait till then telling him in person or calling him before that?"

"He would want to hear it in person." Adam said.

"You sure?" Felicity asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I have never hide away from anything and I won't start now." Adam said

Felicity looked back at him with a smile. That was the Adam she fell in love with. "Neither have I but I meant or would he rather have gotten the news sooner."

"We could go tell him now?" Adam offered holding up the teleporter.

"You're right." Felicity mentally face-palmed herself for always forgetting about that.

He took her hand. "Ready?" He asked.

Felicity nodded. "Ready." Adam pushed the button and they vanished.

* * *

**A/N:How will Mr. Daniels react stay tuned and leave a review! See you next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: New chapter and it gets pretty dark at points. You were for warned.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Mr. Daniels jumped in surprise when his daughter and son in-law suddenly appeared, he turned around to face them. "Adam, Felicity, were you guys on your honeymoon?"

"Well, yes but there is something that you need to know." Adam said.

"What is it?" Mr. Danial's asked to either of them.

"Dad, you have every right to be mad at this but…" Felicity took a deep breath and just said it. "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" He asked stunned

Felicity looked down nervously. "Pregnant."

"How far pregnant?" He asked.

"Almost 2 months." Felicity said not making eye contact knowing that's probably where it will go bad.

"And you didn't tell me before!?" He shouted.

Felicity coward back slightly, she was use to her mom yelling at her but she hated when her dad did.

"She didn't know before." Adam defended her trying to keep his voice calm. "We came over about a minute after she told me."

"And you!" He said turning to Adam "This is your fault!" He shouted

"Don't blame Adam!" Felicity heard herself say. "It's my own fault. I was the one who wanted to do it. I was the one who insisted that we didn't need to worry about using protection because I swore I knew my own cycle. Just don't get mad at Adam for it."

"I'm mad at both of you! You each are smarter than that." He said calming a little

Felicity sighed. "I know that and it was really stupid of us but there's nothing we can do about it now." She put her hand on her torso. "And no matter what anyone else wants we are keeping this baby."

"You're serious?" He asked.

"Dead serious." Felicity said in a tone that displays what the words said.

"Well, I guess there is nothing that can be done now." He said though he was obviously still angry.

"I'm really sorry, daddy." Felicity said.

"I suppose I'm at fault here, too. If I really wanted to stop you two I could have made sure you slept in separate rooms."

"You're still mad though?" Felicity asked nervously. He's not even the real challenge here. They still have to tell her mom.

"A bit, and Adam you will here from me later, but I can accept the situation, if only because I know Adam can take care of you and a baby. Good luck with your mother though."

"That's who I'm worried about." Felicity commented. "Where is she, by the way?"

"Kitchen down the hall. Adam when the honeymoon is over you and I will talk."

Adam nodded. "Understood, are we dismissed to go to talk to her?"

"Yes you are and you should grab some ear plugs."

Adam looked at Felicity who pulled out two sets of earplugs. "He's right. That's why I always keep some with me."

"Is she really going to be that bad?" he asked. Felicity and Mr. Danial's both nodded.

* * *

Adam gulped. They made their way to the kitchen and found her pulling something that smelt like lasagna out of the oven.

"Mom." Felicity said tapping her on the shoulder

Mrs. Danails almost dropped the lasagna before setting it down and turning to Felicity and Adam. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, I...I'm pregnant mom." Felicity said.

Right there Mrs. Daniels actually did drop the lasagna causing it to do all over the floor. "You're WHAT?!"

"Pregnant." Felicity said.

"FELICITY ELIZABETH DA-GARCIA-SHAPIRO!" She yelled having started to say Danial's but corrected herself. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"Why am I in trouble, we're married." Felicity said calmly.

Mrs. Daniels gave an exasperated sigh and bent down cleaning up the mess she made. "How far along are you?" She asked notably cold ignoring her daughter's question.

"Almost two months. Now, explain to me how I'm in trouble." Felicity said.

She looked up at Felicity in a way that said that she wasn't at all out of the woods yet. "You've only been married for a month, care to explain how you're TWO MONTHS pregnant?"

"Well, mom when a man and a woman love each other very much..." Felicity started making her mother glare.

"That's not what I meant, Felicity." She said sternly.

"You know the answer to that question though, mom." Felicity said

"Yes, it means that even though you two are married now, you had sex BEFORE that so THAT'S why you're in trouble."

"There's nothing that can be done about it now though is there?" Felicity asked.

"No there isn't." She said standing up and throwing the stuff away. "But you're still in trouble."

"You can't do anything to me, mom. I'm married you can't ground me." Felicity said

"No, but I can kick you two out of the manor." Mrs. Daniels said with no trace of humor in her voice.

"You can't be serious?" Felicity asked shocked.

"You guys are married now. You can find your own place." She said dead serious.

"You're not kidding? This is the safest home in the world and you're going to kick us out!" Felicity asked her temper rising.

"You should have thought about that before going and doing something so reckless!"

"You can't kick me out mother!" Felicity finally yelled.

"And why not?" She asked with a glare.

"Because, this is Firestorm headquarters."

"But it was our home before that so your father and I have the right for refusal."

"Dad would never kick us out and you know it!" Felicity said she was not really worried she and Adam could find a in fact the already owned several place already, this was about her mother being so...uncaring

"I can convince him to kick you both out. You need to learn that there a consequences to your actions!"

"There's nothing you could say to get him to agree to that!" Felicity argued. "Rodney and my counterpart are literally hunting us! We could die out there!"

"You two are practically indestructible, I doubt they could."

"I wouldn't bet mine or anyone else life on that. They know EVERYTHING about both of us!" Felicity reminded. "That includes our weaknesses!"

"Fine, you can stay, but I am very disappointed in both of you!" She said turning away from them. Felicity left the kitchen not caring if her mother was done yet.

Adam glared at her. "I thought parents were supposed to love their children." He said before following Felicity out.

Right when they came out, Felicity felt something furry rub against her leg. She bent down with a small smile. "Hi Ruper." She said petting him but your could tell he felt something was wrong.

"Felicity, are you okay?" Adam asked cautiously.

Felicity nodded as she continued petting her cat. "Whenever you go see her or see her coming towards you always know to put in ear plugs and prepare for absolutely anything." She shrugged. "Went better than expected actu-" she had to stop mid sentence and left for the bathroom to throw up again.

"Does that ever get any easier for you?" Adam asked having fallowed her. Felicity shook her head from over the toilet.

"You seem to be more stubborn than usual about the baby. Are you sure your alright?" Adam asked.

Felicity sighed as she sat back on her ankles wiping off the vomit from her mouth. "There's something I had never told you about, from back on the table."

Immediately, Adam sat down beside her curious. "What is it Feliss? You can tell me anything." He said.

"Well, remember how I mentioned that the guards use to rape me?" Felicity asked with a shudder.

"Well… there was more to it than that." She admitted for the first time. Only herself the guards, and Dictator Doofenshmertz himself knew.

"Feliss, what happened?" Adam asked seriously.

"Well, because of that fact, this isn't my first pregnancy." Adam was stunned and Felicity started her story.

_Flashback Begins_

_It was a year before Dictator Doofenshmirtz's death, Felicity sat tied to her table and covered in vomit. She had begun throwing up weeks ago and did not know why._

_The cell door opened slowly as Doofenshmertz came in with a wet dishcloth while plugging his nose with the other hand. "Hello, Ms. Daniels." He said sounding really funny with his nose still plugged he proceed to wipe the vomit off Felicity and the table as he had been doing every once in a while for three reasons:_

_1.) The vomit could be hiding an effect the chemicals were creating._

_2.) The hydrochloric acid in it would eat through parts of her skin making that difficult to distinguish the difference._

_3.) It smelt REALLY bad in there for when he or a guard came in._

_"Doof, finally here to clean me up?" She asked._

_"I was running a few tests." He said with his nose still plugged cleaning her off. "Seeing why you keep throwing up all over yourself."_

_"Oh? Did one of your little chemicals finally start to kill me?" She asked._

_"Unfortunately, no. You're a tough nut to crack."_

_"Happy to disappoint you." She said smugly._

_Doofenshmertz smacked her causing her head to slam back against the metal table since it wasn't fully against it. "Wanna watch what you say to me or should I go get platyborg again?" He asked having figured out her weakness with him._

_She shook her head violently after he said that. She hated that thing it was pure evil._

_"Good girl." He said having finished cleaning her up and patted her head as if she was a dog. "As for the test results, you're pregnant." He said casually before leaving the cell closing the door behind him._

_Felicity was to say the least stunned. 'I'm pregnant?' She kept asking over and over in her head._

_After awhile of gathering her thoughts, it made sense. What with how often those horny guards force their nastiness into her but it was a terrifying thought. Not for what would happen with her obviously but with the baby. This place isn't exactly suited for child birth if he would even let it go that far MUCH less care. They'll be nothing she could do about what ever does happen to it and she'll feel like it her fault._

_This scared her what was she going to do, she could not break free, but on the other hand even if she could where would she go? She was just thinking all this over when Doof came back in. She would have to ask him what happened now._

_"What's going to happen to the baby?" She asked not sure how long he was gonna be in there._

_"I have asked who I believe to be the father, when it's born it will be...taken are of." He said with a malicious tone._

_Felicity obviously know exactly what that meant and managed to hold a glare on him because it was the the only thing she could do to stop her from crying. "You're just going to kill a newborn." She asked though it obviously didn't take one iota of surprise. He's not even close to being above that._

_"That is the general idea." He said._

_Months later_

_Felicity was giving birth and it hurt yet she was not screaming and she did not know why, but that was not what worried her. Her concern here was the baby._

_For most mothers, the first cry is a beautiful moment at the arrival of new life but Felicity remembered exactly what was going to happen kept her eyes shut not being able to bare to watch._

_"It's a girl." Doofenshmertz said almost like a slap in the face right before the crying stopped._

_Felicity's eyes snapped open and she saw the baby with a knife sticking out of her chest. "No!" She screamed and started struggling against her restraints but from the angle she was going at, all it was doing was unnaturally bending her shoulders and rubbing more skin off her already raw wrists as she felt something wet run down her cheeks she didn't care where the baby came from, it was her's… not to mention it was a NEWBORN, literally seconds old. "NO!"_

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

Felicity was shaking violently with tears as she finished the story she was cuddled into Adams chest.

"Feliss, I'm so sorry." Adam said.

"You can't tell anyone about this, Adam." Felicity said, her voice shaky to where you could barely understand it. "You're the only one who know that wasn't directly involved. But that's why I want to keep this baby so bad. I already lost one that I had no control over what happened to, I won't be able to take letting go another one."

"Got it I won't tell a soul, but do you know who the father was?" He asked carefully controlling his voice.

"It was Darius, and the murder was his idea." Felicity said.

"You don't say?" Adam said and she could hear the slightly dark tone his voice took.

"Who is now even higher on your 'to do away with' list?" Felicity guessed knowing him all too well.

"He's now number one, a spot he shares with Rodney." Adam said.

"You can't kill them both at the same time though." Felicity reminded. "So who goes first? The guy who repeatedly raped your wife then murdered the child she had from it or the guy who killed your father and tortured you." She asked still not knowing about the incident in the hotel.

"Rapist and child murderer takes priority, I would go find him now but I assume you want to get back to our honeymoon?" Adam asked.

"That's an impossible decision." Felicity said half-joking.

"Decision is all yours, Feliss. I am yours to command." Adam said

Felicity thought about it for a second then smirked. "Let's kill that bastard."

"Are you sure you can go, I mean with the baby and all." Adam said worried

Felicity frowned knowing he was right. If she went she'd be putting the baby in danger. "Oh, right. But you should still go kill that bastard. The honeymoon can wait."

"Okay I will you teleport back to the hotel and I can't believe I'm saying this, but send Connor back here. You and Isabella enjoy the hotel while we take care of it okay?" Adam asked.

"Aren't they in a different hotel though?" Felicity asked confused.

"Oh right you don't know about that..." Adam said awkwardly.

"Adam, what happened?" Felicity asked in the same way he asked her.

"Well, Isabella and Connor almost got gassed to death." Adam said

Felicity sighed. "Ok, I'll send him back. I guess it was a matter of time. No one had tried to kill us or anyone we know since my counterpart impersonated me."

"Yeah I know right?" Adam asked.

Felicity laughed slightly. "You know your life's jacked up when a month without anyone trying to kill you are someone important to you is not just odd but mind numbingly suspicious."

"Yeah I know." Adam said smiling.

"But frankly, it wouldn't be very fun any other way." Felicity added with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: See dark. Please leave a review. See you next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Dark chapter odd too! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Adam sat in the weapons room waiting for Connor to show up so they could get this over with as quick as possible.

"Where is that guy?" Adam asked out loud to no one.

Almost on cue, Connor appeared from thin air via teleporter."There you are what took you?" Adam asked.

"Sorry, there was somethings I needed Felicity to clarify for me." Connor said. "Let's just get going."

"Wait wait, what did you need clarified?" Adam asked.

"I was wondering why she wasn't coming with and the answer just made things even more complicated." Connor explained.

"Ah the pregnancy." Adam said sagely.

Connor nodded. "Are you excited about being a father?"

"Excited yes, nervous you better believe it."

Connor shrugged "There are very few first time parents that wouldn't be."

"Yeah, but Felicity is convinced I would be a great dad." Adam said

"Well, I haven't known you as long as everyone else but I haven't seen anything that would tell me otherwise."

"Thanks so you're aware of who we're going after or do I need to fill you in?"

"No, not really anything." Connor said honestly.

"Well, essentially he worked for Doofenshmertz, and is a rapist and a murderer." Adam said grimly.

Connor nodded no needing anymore. "Alright then, let's kill that bastard."

"First off he's in one of the houses I know own so finding him already done." Adam said.

"I'm guessing he doesn't know you own it, yet?" Connor asked.

"No he does not, so I want you to think of the worst possible thing to do to him and get every weapon you need to make it happen I will too." Adam said

Connor got a smirk already having an idea. "Will do. Anything else?"

"Be ready in lets say a half hour." Adam said.

"Got it." Connor said looking through the weapons for what he needed.

"Good." Adam said.

In a half hour they walked out and loaded everything onto a hover car.

"Ready?" Adam asked.

"Ready." Connor said seriously.

They took off and flew for a bout in hour before touching down in a normal looking neighborhood in the backyard of a two story red brick house.

"This is the place." Adam said.

"No one would find it suspicious. Anyother obstacles we should expect once inside?" Connor asked.

"A machine gun on the back door and small explosives in the front." Adam said

"What about the windows?" Connor asked since that was the next entrence option.

"Yeah, but remember he is somewhere in there and will not fael bad at all about ending you." Adam said.

Connor gulped. "Of course not, that's why neither will we."

"Good, I just want you to realize that's what it may come to." Adam said.

"Do we have any kind of plan to raise our chances?"

"Yeah, we could gas the house with knock out gas first..." Adam said trailing off.

"Did we bring any? Because we might want to deploy it soon before he happens to spot us in his backyard." Connor reminded.

"No he's also a drug addict, so it's unlikely, but yeah we can do that here." Adam said tossing him a red and black container.

Connor caught the container walking over towards an idiotically open window, done what he need to do. There was a gasp from within and then silence.

"Good work Connor." Adam said pulling large sheets of plastic wrap from the the hover car.

Connor walked up to the hover craft and got his stuff which is a surprise to you readers.

They spent several minutes setting up a room as Adam said his idea was a bit messy and he did not want to stain the white carpets.

"So, who goes first?" Connor asked once the room was all set up.

"You can go first there are a few more things I need." Adam said.

Connor gripped the sword, which was surprisingly the only thing he needed for his plan, tightly as he made his way over to the unconscious body.

Adam came back with a small case full of sharp blades and sat on it watching

Connor took Darius' pants and underwear off he laid the rapists 'weapon' on the floor pointing out before raising his sword and severing it.

Darius woke up and screamed in terrible pain which made the boys thankful the room was sound proof.

Connor stood up with the drenched sword still in his hand and walked over to Adam. "Quite fitting for a rapist." He said making sure Adam could hear him over the screaming. "Your turn."

Adam opened up the case and Connor was surprised at the amount of blades within. "Help me tie him down." Adam said.

Connor nodded grabbing the ropes. It took a few minutes of struggling, but eventually he was tied down to a couch. He kept yelling until Adam slapped him in the face.

"Shut up will you? I'm getting a headache." He said as Darius finally saw his face.

"You!" He grunted in pain.

"Of course it's me." Adam said almost playing with one of the blades.

"What are you doing here?" He asked struggling against the ropes.

"Well, from the look of it I would say I'm killing you slowly. Not what happened to your crotch that was all him." Adam said pointing to Connor as he walked around Darius

"How did you guys find me?" He grunted despite still being in an unspeakable amount of pain.

"Oh, I own the house. I have for a while now, but I had other concerns so I pushed you lower on my list of priorities up until now anyway."

Darius choose not to question how he owns the house. "Where's your little girlfriend? I thought she would have jumped at the chance."

"Well, you know she has other things to be concerned about and really it's none of your business." Adam said twirling the blade between his fingers and stepping closer.

Darius didn't say anything more as he just stared at the blade and Connor watched from behind.

"So, guess what happens now?" Adam asked.

"You're gonna cut me up like a salami and there's nothing I can do about it." Darius deadpanned.

"Hey, he does have a brain." Adam said then he whispered so Connor would not hear. "You killed a baby this is no more than you deserve."

Darius smirked. "I have no regrets. So, she finally trusted you enough to tell you about that? I'd find that insulting if I were you."

"Explain." Adam said stepping back.

"I'm just saying, she says she loves you, yet if you count the time in the virtual reality, it took her three years to be able to tell you about something as important as her child. Doesn't sound like a very healthy relationship. Who knows what else she's hiding from you." Darius pointed out.

"Maybe it should make me feel bad, but I feel fine." Adam said.

"I guess it your choice. It just might not be a good one." Darius said simply.

Connor watched them converce confusion and reminded, "Adam, if you don't do something soon you won't be able to cause he'll just bleed out from his crotch."

"Right you are, Connor. Goodbye Darius." Adam said stabbing him once in the kidney then the lung and then the heart.

To Connors surprise Adam pulled out a bone saw as well.

Connor smirked, once the surprise gave way. "Going all out, I see."

"Well he did chose the house an hour from the ocean." Adam said as he startef the saw. "You may want to step back this part will be messy." Adam said

Connor stepped back to where he knew he was out of range since he knew exactly what Adam was doing.

Adam cut Darius' body into small pieces and loaded them into a big garbage bag. "Dang my shirt got stained."" Adam huffed as if he had not just cut a man to pieces.

"You knew it was gonna be messy. You could have changed into an old or unimportant shirt while you were waiting for me." Connor reminded casually.

"The teleporter is low on batterires and we need it to get back to Florida." Adam said.

"And I take it it doesn't run on just regular AAs?" Connor guessed since it being lower was presented as a problem.

"No actually, it runs on concentrated electrons." Adam said.

Connor sighed, "Of course it does. So, what's the plan?"

"Fly over the ocean and tie the bag to an anchor and drop it. Then we go home shower and change and head back to Florida. The amusement parks are still open want to go with me?" Adam asked.

"Sure!" Connor said.

"That's good you and I are going to get along well." Adam said

"I can tell." Connor commented. "To the hovor car?"

"Yes, to the hover car, you want to take the bag or the tools?" Adam asked

"I'll take the tools, you take the tool." Connor answered going over to the case.

"Sure, I get the gross one." Adam said

"To be fair, I was grabbing his penis earlier." Connor reminded.

"Alright point taken. You are a brave man." Adam said seriously

"Thanks, but to be honest, you still scare the crap out of me acter hearing about Isabella's last boyfriend." Connor pointed out.

"Okay, that really was an accident. I have my strength under control." Adam said

"I never did learn the story between those two by the way." Connor reminded as he put the case in the hover car.

"Well, I helped Isabella get together with Phineas even though I did not trust him it made her happy. Then they dated for a few years before he once again got obsessed with his inventions and broke up with her. So I beat him up." Adam shrugged

"That's terrible." Connor commented shaking his head. "I mean on Phineas' part, no yours."

"I needed better self control though, I almost killed him which I did not want to do."

"You're getting better at that though right?" Connor asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, I have. I needed to." Adam said.

"Well, that's a relief." Connor said. "Though I really shouldn't have anything to worry about since I won't hurt her."

"You had better not." Adam said seriously.

"Of course not, I would never even think about it." Connor reassured.

"That's good because you I trust."

Connor smiled. "Well, that's good to know."

"Don't make me regret it." Adam said starting the hover car.

Connor got in. "I would never." He said before changing the subject. "Did you bring an anchor?"

"Yeah didn't you see it?" Adam said pointing to the back

Connor looked back and felt stupid. "Oh, right."

"Meh, you were distracted by other things."

Connor shrugged. "I guess you're right, it's still a pretty big thing to miss."

"Ah don't feel bad."

"You realize that Felicity won't be able to ride anything right?" Connor reminded changing the subject.

"I know that now." Adam sighed.

"So, what are we gonna do about it?" Connor asked.

"We'll make sure one of us is always with her, me more often than you two."

Connor nodded. "I can't help but feel sorry for her though. Pretty bad timing."

"Yes, it was, but I know what I can do to make her feel a little better at least." Adam said.

"True, if you can't, no one can." Connor commented. "Well, except maybe her dad."

"Maybe, but I'm better at it."Adam said.

"You better be, you're her husband, it's your job to make sure she's happy, just like the other way around."

"That is true, but I would do it even if we were not married." Adam said stopping above the ocean.

"Yeah, but now you have more of a duty instead of just just an ethical choice to do so." Connor said grabbing the bag.

"Well, now your just being technical." Adam said lifting up the anchor.

"I'll just shut up now." Connor said tying the bag to the anchor.

"It's alright." Adam said as they pushed the anchor out.

They watched as the body quickly descended into the sea with a huge splash. "Back to the manor?" Connor asked.

"I feel bad for the ocean." Adam said.

"Yeah, but what else could we have done with it?"

"Good point, so I'm thinking Disney World first when we get back to the girls you?"

Connor shrugged. "That sounds like the obvious choice."

"I know, right but a fun choice."

"Very fun, I didn't mean that in a bad way." Connor said.

"Oh, well good then."

"I've never been to Disney World, actually." Connor commented randomly.

"Neither have I, but Isa has she says it's incredible." Adam said

"Good, I trust her judgement." Connor said simply.

"Connor you just gained so many points with me." Adam said smiling

Connor smiled back. "That's good, those are hard to get."

"Alright then we're here." Adam said. He grabbed the case to put back and they both got out.

They showered and changed and twenty minutes later they were ready to go.

"Alright Connor anything else you need?" Adam asked

Connor shook his head. "Let's just go back to the back to the girls."

"Alright then." Adam said hitting the button they arrived to find Isabella and Felicity just about to order room service.

Felicity looked up at them the second they got there. "Did you kill him?"

"Oh yeah, we killed him. That may be understating it." Adam said.

Felicity gave a relieved smile. "That means down, an indeterminable that is possibly infinite to go."

"Yeah, but first lets eat!" Adam said.

* * *

**A/N: We hope you liked the chapter we liked writing it. Please read and review! See you next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

A while later, the four of them had gotten to Disney World; Adam, Connor, and Isabella were looking around debating what to do first but Felicity was just staring up at the sky.

"Feliss I'm sorry." Adam said standing beside her.

"Don't be." Felicity said but didn't look down at him. "What I told my dad is true, it's my own fault."

"Still, it was insensitive of me to still come here." Adam said.

"No it wasn't, Adam. I just want you to still be able to have fun. That's why at first I agreed to Hawaii despite how much I hate water." Felicity corrected.

"Still, I feel bad." Adam said.

"Don't worry about me, ok?" Disregarding Isabella and Connor, she kissed her husband gently running her fingers through his hair. "I'll be fine." She said once they seperated.

"I still think there has to be something I can do." Adam said holding her around the waist.

Felicity shook her head, "You always do so much for me. You need to do something for yourself every once in a while."

"I want you to be happy too though." Adam said.

"And as long as you're happy, I will be." Felicity stated in a matter of factory tone.

"Alright, but I'll find a ride you can go on." Adam said determined as they set off into the park.

"And I have no doubts about that." She said with a smile.

"Good, never doubt me." Adam said.

"Only someone who doesn't know you could." Felicity told him with a smile.

Adam just smiled as they all set to walking around the gigantic park. They looked at the signs of each of the rides as they passed them but they all said 'Warning: Do not ride if you're pregnant' or something to that nature.

After the day was done, they all headed back to the hotel. Felicity looked bummed that she had not gotten to ride any rides and Adam felt terrible.

"There must be someway." Adam thought out loud. "Something we could do abou this."

"Adam your talking outloud you know that?" Isabella asked

"Yeah, I know that." Adam stated. "I was just thinking that maybe there's some kind of device or something we could build that would allow Feliss to ride a ride without harming the baby."

"Is that even possible?" Isabella asked.

Felicity shurged LOVING the idea. "Has that ever stopped us before?"

"Nope." Adam and Isabella said together

"Then I say let's go for it." Felicity said with a smile.

"Yes, lets." Adam said walking over to an appearently blank stretch of wall in the penthouse suite.

Felicity walked over their as wall thinkin she knows where this is going.

Adam bit his finger drawing blood and sweeping it across the wall. "New Owner DNA confirmed." A computerized voice said and the wall opened up to reveal a laboratory.

"Good old predictable Doof." Adam said.

"No comment," Felicity said having known that's what it was. "the manor's full of them, anyways."

"I know, but I did not want to go all the way back."

"I don't either. I'm just saying I really can't judge."

"Mej, lets just get to work. Pick a fabric." Adam said

"Fabric?" Felicity asked confused.

"Just trust me: pick a fabric. Cotton, Leather?"

"…Cotton." Felicity chose having no idea what she was choosing but of course trusted him.

"Shirt or tank top?" Adam asked.

"Shirt." She answered getting a better idea.

"And I assume purple for color?" Adam asked.

"Of course." Felicity answered simply.

"Then lets get this done people." Adam said smiling.

They set to work being done in no time.

"Behold, an ordinary looking and feeling shirt, but it's indestructible and it keeps the baby constantly protected by projecting the perfect center of gravity for the baby to keep it from being hurt or from shifting in your stomach it'll be nice and comfy for you both." Adam explained.

"It's perfect." Felicity said excitedly. "I can't believe we didn't think of this earlier."

"Me neither, I have been really scatter brained." Adam said.

"I am, too but I'm pregnant, what's you excuse?" Felicity said playingly.

"I had a rapist to murder." Adam said.

"Alright, point taken." Felicity said grabbing the shirt and looking at it.

"Do you like it?" Adam asked.

"Of course I do." Felicity answered.

"Good, I hope you're ready for rollercoasters." He said smilng

"Yeah, but the parks are closed for the day." Felicity said but was still smiling as she ran her finger along the fabric.

"Oh well then...want to order dinner?" Adam asked.

Felicity nodded. "Yeah, I'm really hungry."

"What do you want then?" Adam asked.

"Can I get a cheeseburger with crunchy peanut butter?" She asked.

Even though he knows that it's because of the baby, Adam couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the request before saying oddly proper. "But of course, my love."

"What's with the butler act?" She asked.

"It's kind of fun," Adam said. "but if your butler calls you 'my love', you have bigger things to worry about."

"No, I have a husband who will attack them now." Felicity said

"True, I was mostly saying that most butlers wouldn't."

"They had better not." Adam saidZ

"If they do, like you said, I'll attack him." Adam reminded.

"Such a protective husband." Felicity said smirking

"I'm protective over everyone I care about." Adam reminded smirking as well. "Just ask Phineas."

"I don't have to, I watched that happen." She said.

"You did?" Adam asked having seriously not noticed them right behind him.

"Yeah, so did Isa."

"Hmm… I guess I was a little too preoccupied to actually pay attention."

"Preoccupied? You were enraged." Felicity said

"Yes, I was preoccupied by my enragement." Adam said simply.

"Is that a word?"

"Yes, yes it is, actually." Adam said simply.

"I don't believe you."

"You should know better then to doubt me." Adam challenged. "Got a dictionary?"

"Okay, but what should we bet?" Felicity asked.

"Winner gets general first choice for the rest of the honeymoon including the ride home?" Adam challenged.

"You're on."

Adam held out his hand not having a dictionary immediately available. "Dictionary me."

Felicity pulled out a dictionary from the desk near her. "Here." She said.

Adam quickly leafed though it getting to the ENRs, "Enragement: (noun) The state or duration of time when someone is filled with rage." He read then showed it to her.

"Dang, you win." She huffed.

"I told you you should know better then to doubt me." Adam said with a smirk before setting the dictionary down and putting in the order.

"Well, you'll cave and let me pick anyway." She shrugged

Adam shrugged, "More than likely, but I won and that's enough for me."

"Well, what if I were to pout and say I won?"

"Then I have evidence that that isn't the case." Adam reminded.

"Come on, I hit you with sad eyes and your done." She said smiling

"Am I really that weak?" Adam asked.

"When it comes to me, yes. Want me to prove it?"

Adam looked down. "No need."

Felicity smiled. "Hey don't worry it's a good thing." She said

"I guess you're right." Adam said looking back up even though it's only a good thing for her.

"Imagine if I was evil and your weakness."

"You'd be the most successful traitor we've ever had." Adam said honestly with a shudder at the thought.

"And you would be dead." Felicity said shuddering.

"Simple prevention for you though." Adam stated. "Just don't turn traitor."

"You seem to have a thing for bad girls if you have not noticed."

"Not consciously." Adam said looking at her awkwardly.

"It's true though. Katie, Adyson, and I could swear deep down Vanessa had some sort of thing for you..." She said trailing off.

"I could tell." Adam said with a shudder thinking about when he first found himself on the table.

"Really you could when? I never saw you two have conversation that did not end in violence." She said.

"That's 'cause you were in a coma." Adam reminded.

"What did she do you on that table?" Felicity asked worried

Adam realized what she was worried about so he reassured her, "Don't worry, she never raped me or anything like that. It's just some of the comments she made in the tone she used, made it seem like she does but is trying while horribly failing to hide it."

"Oh, tell me, I could use a laugh." Felicity said.

Adam told her the conversation him and Vanessa had when he first woke up on the table which would be a waste of time to type up what you saw earlier.

"Wow! That must have been disturbing." Felicity said though she was smirking

"Considering that I was stark naked and fully restrained, very." Adam said.

"But it could have been worse."

"Much worse." Adam said with a shudder knowing what happened with Felicity.

"See, there is always a bright side." Felicity said.

Adam smiled. "Any you always see it, and that's still one of the things I like about you."

"Well, someone has to or you would be depressing."

Adam tried not to take offense to that. "It's a good thing you're always there for me then."

"Yes, yes it is." She said as peanut butter cheeseburger arrived.

"That is so gross." Adam said.

Felicity shrugged taking a bite. "What baby wants, baby gets."

"You're going to be such an odd child." Adam said to Felicities stomach.

Felicity wiped the peanut butter off her face having already finished the burger. "Of course, how could someone normal come from the two of us."

"True, but peanut butter cheeseburger?"

"In the baby's defense, it just gets the nutrients it doesn't know what it tastes like… which was surprising good, actually." Felicity said.

"I'll stick to my steak, thanks."

"I figure you would." Felicity stared down at her stomach for a while. "You think our chemicals had effected the baby?"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"I mean, do you think he or she will have any special powers and/or unique physical appearances like we do." Felicity asked not looking up from her stomach.

"I think so, but I like the idea." Adam said.

"I'm not sure how I'd feel on the powers thing, toddlers are a handful on their own, they don't need super speed and strength." Felicity said.

"It won't be that bad." Adam said.

"True, and having the powers ourselves will help."

"Yeah, am I going to be weak against it if it's a girl?" Adam asked

Felicity shrugged. "Am I suppose to know this for some reason?"

"You're smarter than me when it comes to this sort of thing." Adam shrugged

"Depends on if she's more like me or more like you. What gender they are doesn't decide who's personality they have." Felicity stated simply. Motioning to herself since she's like her father and NOTHING like her mother. "Exibit A."

"True, with my luck it'll be a little girl with your personality." Adam said with a chuckle.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, isn't that what you said you wanted?" Felicity asked innocently.

"It is yes, but then I'll be weak against two people." Adam sighed laying down on the couch with his head in Felicity's lap.

Felicity, who apparently sat down on a couch at some point, ran her fingers through Adam's hair stripe. "She won't Adam, I won't let her."

"She'll know how you think though." Adam said.

"I'll be her mother though, meaning that I'd out rank her." Felicity stated simply.

"Still, she'll know how to get around you."

"There is no way to get around me." Felicity deadpanned.

"That's what scares me." Felicity looked away knowing he was right."See, tell me you're not a bit scared now."

"But you don't like it when I lie to you." Felicity stated.

"You're not scared?" Adam asked.

"I am, you told me to tell you I'm not."

"Oh right." Adam said awkwardly..

"What if the baby's a boy but has my personality." Felicity asked.

"Not a threat." Adam said.

"So, he'd just be a really freaking awesome guy?" Felicity asked.

"Pretty much yeah and you would have to beat girls away from him." Adam said

Felicity's checks turned slightly pink. "I doubt that."

"I don't think you do."

"Yeah, I do." Felicity said. "I'm cool but not THAT amazing."

"It'll be a great kid no matter what." Adam said.

"The perfect kid would still be a boy that's like you though." Felicity stated. "THEN I'd have to beat the girls away from him."

"Well, maybe." Adam shrugged.

Felicity put the hand that wasn't in Adam's hair on her torso. "I really hope it isn't a girl though, she might remind me too much of the first one."

"You would love her though." Adam said.

"Of course I would." Felicity said. "It would just be hard on me emotionally."

"This time though you'll have me." Adam said.

Felicity bit her lip slightly but Adam didn't notice. "And I wouldn't want it any other way." She said lovingly.

"Now, lets get some sleep. We have a park to revisit tomorrow." Adam said smiling

"Then you'd have to get off my lap." Felicity stated her fingers still running through his hair.

"Do I have too?" Adam asked.

"Either that or we could just fall asleep on the couch." Felicity stated almost liking that idea better.

"I would not mind if you would not." Adam said.

"I wouldn't, either." Felicity said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review. See you next chap!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello all! Be ready for the shock of a lifetime in this chapter! Thanks to SkyeElf for the idea!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Adam woke up with his head comfortably in Felicities lap. Noticing she was still asleep he kissed her. Felicity pulled him in closer kissing him back passionately.

"Good morning." Adam said between kisses

"Good morning." Felicity said back when they separated. "Can I have a pepperoni omlet?"

"Sure, I'll call it in, you go shower alright?" Adam asked

"Ok!" Felicity said getting out from underneath him and going to take her shower.

Adam called in the order stretching and waited for his turn.

Felicity came back showered and wearing jeans and the special indestructible shirt obviously barefoot.

"Lets go!" Adam said after he showered.

The rest of the trip passed in fun roller coaster rides the shirt held up. Soon they were packing their bags and preparing to leave.

"Well, that was a fun trip." Adam said on the last night.

"Yeah," Felicity said lovingly. "thank goodness we thought of that shirt."

"Yeah, this trip would have been really boring for you." Adam said

"Not boring, just not as fun." Felicity said simply hugging him. "I'd still have been here with you."

"I'm not that interesting." Adam said.

Felicity let go of him trying out a new technique since the old one was more rewarding the bad behavior. "Yes you are."

"If you say so." Adam sighed.

"So, when does the train leave?" Felicity asked zipping up her suitcase.

"About an hour." Adam said. Felicity sat down on the suitcase having finished packing. "What do you want to do now we don't need to leave for twenty more minutes." Adam said sitting on the couch.

"There's the obvious answer." Felicity said suggestively. Though some people think it's dangerous while your pregnant there's actually no risk.

"Is that safe when you're pregnant?" Adam asked.

Felicity nodded reassuringly, "According to every medical study on it, there is absolutely no risk in it."

Adam reappeared in front of her with his arms around her waist. "You're sure of that?"

She nodded with a seductive smile. "Positive." With that Adam kissed her deeply.

Twenty minutely later, they were headed back over to the train station with their bags.

"Everybody have fun?" Adam asked

"Yes!" They said together.

"Good, because we go right back to work except Feliss when we get home."

"But… I still have the shirt." Felicity whined.

"Yes, but you'll also be almost four months pregnant when we get there." Adam said.

Felicity sighed and nodded putting her hand on her stomach which was starting to show some. "You're right, it's all about the baby."

"Exactly, which is also why we are not teleporting back. I'm not sure it's alright with the baby this far along." Adam said.

"Well, since you go back to work when we get back, this is preferable in that sense." Felicity said with a smile.

"Yeah, Adam you get so busy you go for days without talking to...anyone." Isabella said after a pause

Adam looked between the two of them in disbelief, he didn't even realize he was doing that… was he really… his eyes locked on his wife as a short flashback hit him like a cannon ball.

"Isabella? She was in here a few times. I told her she could help with the storage cube if she wanted but she said she was hoping we could do something else and I told her maybe some other time. Simple as that. Not really that big of a deal. She seemed to understand." Phineas explained confused as to why Adam's making such a big deal out of 'nothing'.

"She wants to spend her time with you! You are hurting her so much because of this cube!" Adam shouted

Phineas froze at this, "Wait… what? But… she said it was ok."

"She was lying so you would not feel guilty, but you need to feel guilty for hurting her!" Adam said.

"I didn't notice. Oh my gosh I'm so sorry you guys I never notriced. I'm as bad as Phineas." Adam said.

"Adam, don't say that." Felicity told him. "I'm fine."

"It's true though, I am as bad as Phineas."

"You don't do it anywhere near as often though, Phineas just does project after project not seeing anyone who isn't helping him with it for months then takes about a five minute break before going right back to it." Felicity reminded. "Do I wish I had more time with you, of course but sometimes you just can't and I understand that."

"This is still really bad." Adam said

"At least now that you know, you can do something about it." Felicity said optimistically, hopefully he'll do better than Phineas did. Isabella and Connor just watched deciding it was best for them to just stay out of.

"How did no one tell me?"

Felicity looked down at the ground. "I guess I never really thought much about it till Isa brought it up."

"I'm so sorry." Adam said.

Felicity hugged him. "Like I said, sometimes stuff just gets in the way and I'm fine with that."

"No, this is bad." Adam said.

Felicity looked up at him still in the hug. "Then do something about it. Do what Phineas wouldn't." She said simply.

"Like what?" Adam asked.

"Try." Felicity said simply. "Try to take more time to spend with other people. Not just me but Isabella, James, Ferb, Katie, anyone you feel needs or deserves it."

"Okay, I will. I'm sorry all of you."

"It's ok, bro." Isabella said trusting him way more than she had Phineas. "We know you'll make it right."

"I will do my best."

"And that's all anyone could ever ask." Felicity said before kissing him.

It was a quiet day after that they mostly sat watching tv. Adam was still wondering how he had never noticed that he did that.

As did the week and the rest of the ride till they got back home. By now, it would be difficult to try and hide the fact that she's pregnant from anyone in the manor… except Phineas, he probably won't notice till the baby's 10… years old.

* * *

"Alright, be careful, Feliss." Adam said as they got off.

"I am, Adam" Felicity said though it was in an informative tone instead of a snide one. She held his hand for balance, as he had insisted with her other hand on her torso as she carefully exited the train.

"Sorry I just worry. You're only about three months along yet the baby is showing more tha I thought it would at this point." Adam said off handed.

"You think I haven't noticed." Felicity said looking down and giving thanks that she doesn't have shoes to try and put on. She remembered that this happened last time as well. "Maybe it's because of the chemical and stuff. Super speed means super speedy embryonic development."

"You think it's coming early?" Isabella asked

"By the looks of it." Felicity commented not looking up from the baby belly, "I look more like I'm six months along instead of three."

"Well, what do we do?" Isabella asked

Felicity shrugged, "It's kind of a good thing though. I won't have to deal with the symptoms for as long."

"You seem relieved." Adam said.

"Yeah, like I said, shorter symptoms, plus we get to see our son or daughter sooner. We need to start thinking about names though. Not to mention the supplies we'll need."

"Well, lets start with names, because Isabella is already rolling on supplies." Adam said pointing to Isa who was already on the phone with a store and Gretchen.

"How about Roslyn, if it's a girl?" Felicity suggested. She always liked that name for some reason.

"Roslyn? I like it. What about Derrick if it's a boy?" Adam asked

"That's perfect!" Felicity look down at her belly. "What do you think? Are those good names for you?" The baby actually kicked when she asked. Felicity flinched slightly but it was barely noticeable. "I'm not sure whether to to take that as a yes or a no." It kicked again.

"I'm gonna go with yes." Adam said.

"Yeah, I guess were on that stage though now." Felicity said know that's really close to the worst.

"What stage?" Adam asked. Felicity put Adam's hand on her stomach and felt it kick again. "Oh, that stage."

"Yes, that stage." She said with a smile. She could see excitement on Adams face.

"So, it really is going going to be coming early." Adam concluded with a huge smile.

"Yes, Adam it is." Felicity said taking his hand. "You sure were ready to be parents?" She asked worried a out the baby.

"I think we are." Adam said confidently

"Well, I know you are." Felicity said in uncertainty.

"Why do you think you are not?" Adam asked.

"It's just… I don't know." She said looking away.

"Feliss, is there something you're not saying?" Adam asked.

Without another word, Felicity let go of Adams hands and blurred off in the oposite direction. She was luckily wearing the special shirt but because of the belly she was notible slower so Adam caught up with her easily.

"Felicity what is wrong?" Adam asked.

Felicity sighed. "Remember that talk we had back in the hotel? About what would happen if I was evil?"

"Yes, I said you would be the most successful traitor ever." Adam said

"But… the thing is." Felicity rubbed the back of her neck sitting down on a near by bench. "When I was back on the table, your counterpart was one of the guards. He told me that he actually works for Rodney and that he could free me if I became the 'best spy ever' destroying the Doofensmirtzes, Firestorm, and the O.W.C.A. that the best way to do that would be to get you to fall in love with me. I was of course all for the first one anyways and didn't know what the other to were so I agreed. But when I tricked you into Rodney's carnival, it dawned on me what would happen to you… and that I wasn't just pretending to like you anymore. So, I started to turn against him. After a while he found out and took my powers so I wouldn't be a threat."

Adam was absolutely stunned, but it made sense the other him had been there that day way back when Doof had escaped Firestorm and they had never caught the traitors that had helped in that. He had already been working towards bringing them all down. Then a new emotion that Adam had not felt in a long time flared to the surface. Rage, pure unquestionable rage at his counter part and all that plan had caused him and of course there was Felicity and all the parts she had played in this, but he did love her. However rage and hurt were overtaking him.

"Played your part extremly well didn't you?" Adam asked in a tone Felicity had never heard from him.

Felicity scotched back looked scared. "Y-yes." She stammered.

"So, it was all a lie never love just a lie. I really just can't trust anyone can I? No matter what they always seem to stab me in the back or lie right to my face or both. What's the point?" Adam said his tone becoming prgressivly darker as Isabella and Connor began to approach them.

"I DO love you, Adam. I didn't before but I do now." Felicity said desperately as Isabella and Connor watched in disbelief.

"What's going on here?" Isabella asked orange eyes wide open.

"She'll tell you all you want to know. Why don't you take her home and have her tell everything she just told me to you and Candace. I have some very important business to get to, be careful with her, with baby and all." Adam said in a cold tone and before anyone could stop him or say anything he blurred away.

Isabella looked down at Felicity still unimaginably confused but decided not to question it and helped her up taking her back to the manor.

* * *

They arrived at the manor and were greeted by Candace, James, and Isabella one, and Mr. Daniels who all immediately noticed what was missing.

"Where's Adam?" Candace asked.

"He said he had some very important busness to attend to," Felicity said looking down at the floor. "but besides that, there's something REALLY important I need to tell you."

"We know you're pregnant." Isabella one said

"Considering that I can't see my feet, I think that's obvious, but that's not what I need to tell you." Felicity said scared of what'll happen thinking about how it went with Adam. Then again, it was his emotions that were directly being played in it. She was mostly scared of what Isabella will do. Probably not now since she's with a child but once she gives birth, she knows all hell with break lose.

"Well then, what is it?" Isabella asked.

Slowly Felicity told them everything she had told Adam. When she was done she waited for the impending storm.

For a long while, silence just hung over the room like a hangman's noose, everyone just stared at the apparently evil mother to be not knowing what to say.

Isabella was the first to regain herself and her voice. "So, you were toying with my brothers emotions?" She asked in a voice of forced calm

"Originally," Felicity said honestly. "but after a while I really DID start to love him."

"After a while! You are one of the only people Adam trusted absolutely and without question! Goodness, knows where he's gone in light of this!" Isabella said.

"I'm sorry! I did what I had to do for my freedom! You have no idea what it's like on that good forsaken table for years having no idea if you'll ever get out or where you'd go if you did because you don't remember ANYTHING! If I could go back and change it all you're damn straight I would!"

"And who helped you? Who helped you find your family again? Who stood up for you when most of us didn't trust you, and after all that you were going to let him and betray all of us for what!?" Isabella asked.

"I know but I was scared." She confessed what she thought she'd never hear herself say. "I was scared what would happen if I didn't keep up my end of the bargain, but when it dawned on me what'll happen to him, I decided it was worth the risk."

"But, you never told us you lied to all of us!"

Felicity kept her eyes on the ground unable to make eye contact. "I know, and I am REALLY sorry but I know that doesn't make a difference."

"I just...I...I can't talk to you right now." Isabella said leaving.

Felicity watched Isabella leave deciding it would be a horrible idea to try and stop her right now. She turned to the rest of the group who were still dead silent.

"You hurt my best friend." James said.

"I know and I feel absolutely terrible about it but it felt like the only option."

"It wasn't you know Adam he could have helped you if you had told him what was going on. Instead you were sending him to his doom! If he did not already have a mental break down he's probably having one now! I'm going to go find him, because at least I was honest when I hurt him and he needs someone he can trust." James said slamming the door as he left the room Felicity stared at the slammed door. Every point just made it harder and harder for her because every single one of them were dead on.

The slamming door seemed to snap Candace out of it and she took a deep breath before starting.

"I am dissapointed in you Felicity. Adam was always so certain you were on our side I trusted his opinion and you never gave me reason to doubt you. We trusted you, I'm not going to yell at you it won't change anything, but it will be a long time before I trust you again." She said and then calmly left the room.

"I know, I don't expect you to." Felicity breathed more to herself. She looked at the two people left: Isabella 1 and her father. She looked at her father specifically. Almost begging him to yell at her. Do SOMETHING. If it were her mother she would have never even finished the story before getting an ear full.

Mr. Daniels shook his head in disapproval trying to make some sense out of this. "I-I just can't beleive this. I mean, I thought you were better then this, Felicity."

"Daddy please, you have to understand, at the time there was no other way." She said

"I know that when he first came to you there was no other way but once you were here we would have found another way if you were just honest with us instead of lying straight to our faces and leading Adam and who knows whoelse to their doom." He told his daughter sternly.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. Please you have to help me." She said.

Mr. Daniels sighed and nodded in agreement. "You know I'll always be here to help you, no matter what mistake you make."

"She's in shock." Mr. Daniels said.

Felicity waved her hand in front of Isabella 1's face gentley saying, "Isabella 1, Isabella 1." But she didn't even blink. "Oh great, I broke her."

* * *

**A/N: Told you shocker huh? Please leave a review see you next chapter! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

After a while of trying, Felicity finally got Isabella 1 to snap out of it. "S-sorry, Feliss."

"Sorry I never told all of you I was not thinking straight and I'm sorry about your brother" Felicity said

"I'm not mad at you, Feliss. I probably would have done the same if I was in your position." She said honestly. "I just can't believe my brother had done that. That he's working with Rodney."

"I know, but it's true."

Isabella 1 subconsciously ran her fingers through her hair. "I just don't know what to think right now."

"I don't either. Everything is just so messed up now." Felicity said with a sigh.

"All we can really do for now is wait and see what Adam, does now." Mr. Daniels said.

"It doesn't look very promising." Felicity said remembering Adam's reaction.

"How bad could it be?" Mr. Daniels asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen him so mad, not even with Phineas." Felicity admitted.

"That bad huh?" Isabella 1 asked.

"Yeah, and I don't blame him for it. Pretty much anyone would have if put in his position." Felicity said.

* * *

The days passed in a very tense mood through the manor. James had returned from his search for Adam with nothing to show for it. It had been a week and a half and still no one had seen or heard from Adam. This naturally made Isabella very worried and Felicity too though many people would not know not many of them were speaking to her at the moment.

There was a knock on the manor door that morning and Mr. Daniels opened it to find a five year old boy standing there in blue jeans and a red shirt. "Excuse me sir, is this Daniels Manor?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Mr. Daniels said though he was confused as to who this little boy is.

"The nice guy that saved me and friends said that I was to give this to anyone here and tell them it's from Adam." The boy said holding up a DVD.

Mr. Daniels' eyes widened at the mention of Adam's name as he took the DVD, whether it was something good or bad, it was still something. "Thank you, you have no idea what this means here."

"No problem, it was the least I could do after what he did for me and my friends." The boy said smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it that he did for you guys?" Mr. Daniels asked.

"He saved our lives from a guy with a large head and he got us new clothes, and he returned us to our families. I lived here in Danville anyway so he told me to give this to anyone here when I got the chance." The boy said with a tone of evident hero worship.

Mr. Daniels smiled at this, "Well, you should probably get back to your family then."

"Yeah, I should. Goodbye Mr!" The boy said running down the drive and turning right at the gate.

"Goodbye!" Mr. Danial's called after him before heading back inside and over to the observation room. Having not watch it first. He set it up so it played in all the rooms that currently has someone in it.

All around the mansion televisions flicked into life as well as computer screens.

* * *

"What is going on?" Isabella asked Connor when the TV in one of the living rooms came to life She however immediately fell silent when she saw what came up.

It was horrible their was a dark room with about twenty kids in it all starving and all clearly beaten recently. Then there were men with long needles filled with a bright green substance that Felicity recognized.

"Another fatality due to the wrong mixture. Try again." A man said tossing a dead boy like a rag doll across the room and dragging another boy that Mr. Daniels recognized as the on that delivered the DVD towards him, but just as he held up the needle the door was kicked in and there stood Adam. But he did not look like Adam his hair was shorter and spiked so his white strips stood at the top. and his clothes were all black.

"I tried knocking no one answered." Adam said in a cold tone.

The man knocked down the boy turning to Adam and glaring as more men came in ready to fight. "What can you do Garcia-Shapiro? Your not like us you have a conscience and a sense of mercy and trust." The lead man said.

Adam laughed not chuckled down right laughed out loud it sounded a bit insane.

"Trust, Mercy I had those once, but the funny thing I've kind of given up those principals they never seemed to get me anything other than hurt. So, I give you a chance let the kids go or die and I'll let them go myself." Adam said.

"Get him!" The lead man order and the rest of the complied.

"I gave fair warning." Adam said before blurring out of sight. There was horrified yells as one by one the men dropped to the ground dead or dying. Then Adam was back ignoring the dead people on the floor he made his way over to the boy still on the ground shaking.

"Hey, it's alright you're going to be okay." Adam said picking the boy up gently. "Where did they hurt you?" He asked kindly.

The young boy rambled off each of the places pointing to them covering nearly his whole body. "Are you some kind of superhero?" He asked once he was done.

"No, not really. I'm just a guy." Adam said gently as he let all the kids out.

"Now, do any of you know where a security camera is?" Adam asked

Almost all of the kids pointed in different directions having found at least one at some point. There were a LOT. Adam turned to the one they had been watching from.

"A message to Rodney and to Firestorm, because I know you'll all see this. Stay out of my way and don't try to stop you'll see me again. Rodney after this I'm going to your business in Hawaii, St Louise, San Antonio, Miami, and Seattle and there's not a thing you can do to stop me.

"Oh and I'm gonna blow this building up in fifteen minutes so see you all soon." Adam said waving to the camera before picking the boy up and leading the kids away as the video cut out.

* * *

Isabella quickly jotted down the places he said he was going next. He said he couldn't be stopped but that wasn't her plan, anyways.

"Did you just see that?" James asked bursting in.

"With my own two eyes," Isabella said looking back at him. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We find him?" James asked

"Of course," Isabella answered. "he told us where he's going. I have the destinations right here." She held up her list.

"Who else is going?" He asked

"It should probably just be the two of us. He said he doesn't trust anyone anymore but we're the only ones who at least stand a chance." She explained before looking apologetically at he boyfriend.

"It's okay I understand. Go get him." Connor said hugging her

"We'll try our best." Isabella promised hugging back.

"Where to first?" James asked after they had gathered some equipment.

"He said Hawaii first but he's probably already done there are close to it by the looks of it so I'd say St. Louis."

"St Louis here we come we'll teleport directly to the Firestorm base there it's been empty for months." James said pulling out the teleporter and typing in the coordinates.

* * *

However when they got there instead of a dark building the lights were on and machines were running. Isabella looked around jumping to a hopeful conclusion.

"Intruders please identify yourselves." Said a computerized voice

Since there wasn't anything for another kind of identification, Isabella simply said "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. 1st Dimension."

"James Johnson. 1st Dimension." James said as well.

"Identities confirmed, please state your business."

"We're trying to find my brother, Adam Garcia-Shapiro." Isabella answered hoping that was an acceptable answer.

"Adam Garcia Shapiro can be found on the top floor living room." The computer said

Isabella grabbed James' wrist and blurred the two of them up to where the computer said.

They entered the room and sure enough found Adam leaning over a table still dressed in all black and working on something they could not see. "Didn't I tell you all to stay out of my way?" Adam asked not looking up.

"We're not here to try and stop you, Adam." Isabella said cautiously.

"That's good, because you couldn't." Adam said still not looking up.

"Could you at least look at me while I'm talking to you?" Isabella asked. "You're the only family I have."

Adam set his tools down and turned to look at them. "So, what do you two want?" Adam asked

"We want to help. You shouldn't do things alone." James said.

"I don't know it seems to have worked out just fine for me lately." Adam said

"It's not the physical threat we're worried about." James said.

"You think I'm going crazy?" Adam asked.

James shook his head, that was definitely not the right word. "We're worried about your emotional state, and how you've literally been isolating yourself from everyone."

"It seems to be working out for me encase you have not noticed." Adam said

"What about us?" Isabella asked seriously. "Ever think about that? Like I said, you're the only family I have."

"I...I don't know alright!?" Adam said hesitantly

Isabella flinch back slightly, "Look I'm not asking for you to forgive Felicity, James hasn't, I sure as hell can't, the only ones in the manor who have made any progress on that are her father and… for some reason my counterpart. I just need to be able to feel like you're there for me just like you were before this happened."

Adam stood in silence obviously thinking it over. It was a good ten minutes before he spoke again.

"Alright, for you I'll come back just let me finish up what I was doing alright?" Adam asked.

Isabella nodded with a smile and bright yellow eyes. "Thank you. Now, go kill some bastards, save some children, and I'll see you real soon."

"Oh so I assume Kyle got the disc to you safe and sound did he?" Adam asked turning back to the device he was working on.

"Well, a video that was obviously from you suddenly started playing on the the TV so I guess that where it came from." Isabella said it now making a lot more sense.

"Good, I'm glad. Kyle's a good kid." Adam said taking off his work goggles.

"Ah it's done." Adam said with a triumphant tone.

"What is it?" Isabella asked curiously.

Adam held up what looks like an ordinary screwdriver. "This can do pretty much anything you need it to do except tell you the time and date. There was just no space for a clock."

"Wow!" Isabella said impressed. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah that's why I only made ten these are bad in the wrong hands. This is actually the first one in black and it's mine." Adam said pulling out a case and showing them nine more.

"I made them in red, blue, green, purple, pink, white, silver, gold, and grey." Adam said

"Are the colors the only difference?" She asked assuming the answer was no.

"Pretty much yes and each is genetically locked to whoever becomes the owner as well as communications with the other owners. Then of course there's the specialty function it adds a device based on the individual owner."

"What ever happened to not trusting anyone anymore?" Isabella asked. "Who would the other owners be?"

"Well, I was going to send them to you guys actually. The pink one is yours Isa and the green one is James' the other seven I'm not sure of." Adam said

"The purple one almost seems like a force of habit." She mumbled to herself then realized she said it outloud.

"Well, I suppose it might be.." Adam said his voice becoming slightly cold again

Isabella glared down at the purple one her eyes turning red. "Are they indestructible?"

"It's me Isabella so yeah pretty much." Adam muttered.

"We could find a way." Isabella said. "We're good at destroying things."

"That's true, but this was a lot of hard work so I kind of don't want too."

"Then what are we gonna do with it?" She asked since Felicity's obviously included in 'in the wrong hands'

"Keep it locked up. That's what we can do." Adam said simply stating facts.

"Adam, do you still care about Felicity?" James asked suddenly picking up his own screwdriver

Adam gripped his own nearly discovering it's limit as his ninja star eyes spun but after a short while, he surprisingly sat in down with a sigh. "You can never just stop caring about someone. No matter what they did."

"You still care about her after what she admitted too?" Isabella asked sitting down beside him.

Her eyes widened as Adam removed a glove from his left hand revealing the wedding ring still on his finger.

"At first I tried to convince myself that I was just worried about our son or daughter but the more time went by, the more excusable it became. The table really is something you'd have to experience yourself to understand fully. Being stuck on there for years with no memories at all on top of it. You'd pretty much agree to everything if you thought it would make it stop. So no matter what I want to tell myself, I just can't bring myself to hate her." He explained.

"Maybe, just maybe she does deserve a second chance I mean I did practically the same thing to Katie and Adam and you all gave me a second chance. I just think she at least deserves the same." James said.

"Of course, she does. There are few people in this world that don't." Adam admitted what he barely admitted to himself then turned to his sister even though he had a pretty good idea of what her thoughts on it are.

"Well, I'm not sure honestly I mean it's a pretty big chance to take what if she sells you out again?" Isabella asked.

Adam picked up his sonic screwdriver. "There's lie detectors in these."

"So you can ask her all those questions again and see if those really are her feelings..." Isabella trailed off as she realized it. Then a thought accord to her. "What day is it?"She asked

"I have no idea." Adam said simply having always sucked at that.

"It's the twenty..second I think?" James said.

'Ok, then I still have one more day.' Isabella thought. "Thanks James."

"Why?" Adam asked.

"I kind of have a raid on one of Rodney's bases planned for tomorrow. I wanted to make sure it wasn't today."

"That's good because you two are going to help me." Adam said.

"That's what we were hoping." Isabella said grabbing her own screwdriver. "That's why we hadn't left."

"Just so you know this will be very dangerous."

"We know that." Isabella said simply.

"Well, alright then, the hover car's on the roof, lets go." Adam said

With that, they headed up to the roof. "Good thing we didn't get here later then we did."

"Yes it is, but I'm driving!" Adam said

"Fair enough." Isabella agreed as they go to the hover car.

They flew for only ten minutes before Adam landed the car on the roof. "Okay you two want the front door or the roof door?" Adam asked pointing to the door they were near.

"We'll take the front door." James answered.

"Suit yourselves I'll meet you in the middle then. Remember check every room in every floor and set any people there free got it?" Adam asked pointing his sonic screwdriver at the lock and pushing the button there was a small whirring sound and the lock clicked open.

Isabella and James both somehow headed down to the front door and used the screwdriver to get in.

Adam was running through hallway sat then end of his third one he had a small group of people fallowing him he opened the last door and nearly dropped his screwdriver in shock. "M...mom?" He stammered out in shock as he starred at the dark skinned women with jet black hair bound to the wall.

Though bound, Vivian looked up with her head also very surprised. "Adam?"

The floor below, Isabella looked up at having heard Adam. "No way." She mumbled then blurred up to the room without even thinking having left James to finish the last few.

When she got there Adam was running his screwdriver over Vivian. He then flicked his wrist and the end of the screwdriver looked like a claw the light on the handle turned green.

"Oh my goodness, it's really you and not this dimension's you." Adam said pointing his screwdriver at the chains that had her locked to the wall which instantly clicked and released her

Isabella just stood there speechless as Vivian rubbed her wrist where the chains were. "Y-yeah, it's me… but…" there was so many ways to end that sentence as she looked between her two children… none of it made ANY sense.

"It's been an interesting few years." Adam said hugging his mother.

"It looks like it." Vivian said hugging him back. "What are you two doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"We know, but we were going to destroy this place anyway and when I tell you what all has been going on since you last saw us you'll realize this is pretty much nothing." Adam said stepping away so Isabella could hug their mother.

"O…k…" As Isabella hugged her, Vivian looked at both of her children eyes, Isabella's of which were currently yellow. "What happened to you guys' eyes?"

"That's part of the story." Adam said.

Vivian shrugged it off. "Ok. What do we do now?"

"We get out of here before this place blows up." Adam said.

"It's already set to explode?" Vivian asked in surprise.

"No, well, yeah, but not for another forty five minutes." Adam said

"So, show the way out then." Vivian said not knowing that James is there.

"Sure, Isa got get James and lead the people to the hover car." Adam said starting to push people towards the staircase.

Isabella blurred back to James.

"Hey James, guess what?" She asked when she appeared

"Um… you found someone you thought was dead but they're alive." James guessed jokingly not realizing he was right just vague.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Isabella asked

James' eyes widened in surprise. "I was kidding…who's alive?"

"Mom!" Isabella said happily.

"That's fantastic Isabella!" James said excitedly. "Now, let's get these guys out of here." He said motioning to the people behind him.

"Yeah right, lets go, follow me!" Isabella said. They headed off meeting Adam and Vivian on the roof.

"James you're here too?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah," James answered. "We'll explain everything later."

"Alright, everybody in. When we get back to base there is plenty of clothes and food for all of you." Adam said.

They all got into the hover car. They couldn't believe this was happening but of course they went along with it. They're not stupid.

They flew away and landed a few minutes later at the base.

"Come on, mom. Isabella will help you get some clothes and I'll make you some food." Adam said.

Once everything was all situated and they actually had the time, Adam and Isabella told their mother everything, but if you've been following us the whole time, you know they had to start earlier than when they thought she died. She still needed to know how they got involved in Firestorm and the O.W.C.A. respectively because she had her memory erased. So they had to explain from the dance all the way up to the present. Needless to say, they were there for a while.

"Then Felicity revealed she was a traitor of sorts and I ran away. There now you're up to speed." Adam said almost four hours later.

For a while, Vivian just stared at her two children in shock before simply saying, "Well, that makes me feel like a terrible mother."

"What? You're a great mother!" Isabella said with Adam nodding as well

Vivian shook her head in disagreement. "Before the incident with the house I should have noticed that something was off, at least."

"Mom, we were taught by professionals to make sure you did not notice something was off." Adam said

Vivian sighed, "I guess you're right. You two really have been through a lot though, huh?"

"Yeah, but it's almost over." Adam said

"What's going to happen with your wife?" She asked though it felt REALLY weird coming from her mouth. She'd get to that later since this is WAY too much to take in at one time.

"Honestly, I am not sure what to do. I could really use some advice." Adam sighed.

"Well, it's hard for me to say for sure having never met her but it sounds like she could use a second chance, just like the other traders got, just keep a real close eye on her to be on the safe side." Vivian suggested.

"Okay, I'll talk to her when we get back. Now do you want to take the teleporters or the hover car?" Adam asked deciding that right now was not a good time to ask her what had happened to her.

"Hover car." Vivian answered seeing where this is going.

"Alright who wants to drive?" Adam asked. Isabella's hand immediately shot up. "Alright Isa you drive I'm beat anyway I haven't slept in days." Adam said.

Isabella took the keys to the hover car with a sigh. That was predictable but not good. "Adam, what has pretty much everyone told you about that?"

"Too not too?" Adam asked.

"Exactly." Isabella said as they headed back up to the roof.

"Sorry, I had a lot on my mind." Adam said yawning.

"Well, I guess that's understandable." Isabella said as they got in the hover car.

"Yeah, sorry I know I should have slept." Adam said looking down at the floor in guilt.

"Just, try and sleep on the way back, ok?" Isabella asked starting up the hover car.

She got no response to that. She looked back and saw Adam already sound asleep in one of the back bench seats. Isabella smiled back at this before facing forward and taking off.

* * *

**A/N: Guess what show the crewdrivers are from? :) SHocking chapter huh!? Leave a review and see you next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

They landed hours later on the roof of Daniels Manor the sun was setting and Adam was still sound asleep. Vivian was wide awake and starring at the manor with an open mouth.

"Mom, welcome to the Manor." Isabella said proudly

Vivian just kept staring at it in shock as Isabella explained. "We live here but it's actually the headquarters so you'll have to take it up but they'll probably let you stay since you're out mother."

"Are you sure I don't want to impose." Vivian said.

"It'll be fine." Isabella reassured. "Besides, you have no where else since our house blew up."

"Besides there is more than enough room." Adam said sitting up yawning

"I can see that." Vivian said still staring at the manor.

"It'll be fine mom, do you want Isabella to take you to the powers that be here or me?

Vivian shrugged with no preference. "Either one."

"Isa, I'm sure you want to talk her?" Adam asked.

"They'll probably be mad at either one of us. You for running off and me for coming to you without asking them." Isabella reminded. "You know they hate that."

"In this case, I think they will understand." Adam said with confidence

"Ok then, follow me, mom." Isabella said walking in.

"I guess I should go see Felicity?" Adam asked following them.

Isabella said, "No."

But Vivian said, "Yes."

"Wait, what?" Adam asked confused.

"You should go see her." Vivian told him.

"No, he shouldn't." Isabella disagreed. "She's dangerous."

"Isa, she's a pregnant woman who probably wants nothing more than to see her husband." Vivian said

"I still say it's a bad idea. At least alone it is. He should at least have someone else with him." Isabella said.

"What can she do?" Vivian asked.

"Anything she wants. You've never met Felicity." Isabella stated simply. "Even while the developmental equivalent of eight months pregnant, NEVER underestimate her."

"I think you're underestimating your brother Isa." Vivian said.

"I just worry about him, besides, Felicity knows how to to control him emotionally." Isabella said.

"I know, but he needs to talk to her you know that." Vivian said.

"I still say he shouldn't do it alone." Isabella said.

"Isa, you can't always be there and this is something it would probably be better for him to do alone." Vivian said.

Isabella sighed before turning to Adam. "What do you think?"

"I need to talk to her Isa I can't avoid it forever." Adam said.

Isabella hesitantly nodded. "Just, be careful, ok? If you feel her getting inside your head too much, just remind yourself why you have to be careful."

"I will, I promise." Adam said.

* * *

Felicity wasn't really doing anything, she was just lying down on her bed, her old bed not the one her and Adam shared, staring at the ceiling when suddenly there came a rapping, rapping on her chamber door. "Dad?" She guessed since she thought she had a fifty-fifty shot.

"Try again." Said Adam's voice from the other side.

"Adam?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's me." His voice said. "Can I come in?"

She hesitated carefully propping herself up with her hand protectively on her belly by instinct before asking with noted worry, "Are you still mad?"

"No, not anymore I just want to talk." Adam said.

Felicity hesitated slightly but smiled and said, "Come on in."

Adam walked in his hair as spiky as she had seen in the video and his clothes still all black he also looked tired. "Hey there." Adam said

"Hey." She said keeping her left hand hidden behind her protruding belly. "I was afraid you'd never come back. I thought you hated me."

"You would think so, and I'll admit I was mad, but I can't hate you." Adam said walking in and sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"But… after everything I did to you, how could you not hate me, at least a little?" She asked confused looking over at him.

"Well, I've been on that table and I can't say I would not have done the same thing if it were me for that long. JUst let me ask you something do you love me honestly do you?" Adam asked holding up his screwdriver behind his back.

Felicity put her left hand on her stomach as the light caught gold, diamond, and amethyst of her wedding ring. "Of course, Adam. I love you more than anything."

The light on Adams screwdriver turned bright green, signalling that she was telling the truth. Adam smiled from beside her.

"I love you too Felicity, so can we work this out?" Adam asked

"I REALLY hope so." Felicity said before giving a slight flinch from the baby kicking. "I don't know what I'd do if we can't."

"I think we can, I mean we've done everything else. I just have no idea where we start." Adam said

"I don't either." Felicity admitted honestly.

"Well, we could talk or we could kiss first it's your choice." Adam said

"Well, which do you think I'd choose." Felicity asked with a smile.

"I think that you would want a kiss." Adam said leaning just slightly closer.

Felicity leaned in but with the baby limiting movement, she couldn't get close enough closed the distance between them and kissed her gently.

"Boy, did I need that." She said with a huge smile after they had to seperate.

"Well, I did too I missed you to be honest." Adam said

With that, Felicity just kissed him again having caught her breath back. Adam kissed her back, but when they separated he was serious. "You know you'll have to talk to Isa too right?" Adam asked.

Felicity nodded, "I know. That's gonna be a lot harder than this was isn't it?"

"Yeah probably, she is really mad." Adam said

"Will you at least be there?" Felicity asked.

"I will, but that may not help you much. Also guess who we found?" Adam asked

"Umm… your mom." Felicity guessed taking a shot in the dark, Rodney was rather cautious on what he told her so she didn't actually know.

"Well yeah actually, how did you know?" Adam asked.

"Well, you're very happy about something that isn't me but also shocked, it was enough to disrupt the list you gave in the video and come here, and face it, people in our lives have a habbit of coming back to life." She explained before adding. "That's great that she is though."

"Yeah Isa and I were both suprised she was alive and...Felicity, are you alright?" Adam asked as she flinched again as the baby kicked.

"Yeah, it's just the baby. I don't remember the first one kicking so hard." Felicity told him. "Then again, I had WAY more things to worry about at the time."

"How far along are you?" Adam asked finally showing his screwdriver as he ran it over her stomach.

"Four months." Felicity answered staring at the screwdriver in confusion and slight worry but she trusted him. "So, the equivalent of eight months."

Adam again flicked it out so the end looked like a claw. "Well the baby is perfectly healthy just hyper appearently." Adam said staring at the strange device Felicity had never seen.

"What is that thing?" Felicity asked.

"Sonic Screwdriver it...well, it pretty much does everything except keep the time and date." Adam said.

"Could it tell if the baby's a boy or girl?" Felicity asked. "Baljeet refuses to tell me."

"Yeah, I actually know from the scan." Adam said.

"Which is it then?" Felicity asked, even though she only had two weeks left, she wanted to know NOW.

"I'm not sure I should tell you. I could just make you wait two more weeks." Adam said

"Come on, please?" She asked giving him sad eyes.

Adam almost caved, but then he remembered what Isabella said. "No I think you should wait." Adam said.

That surprised Felicity, that usually works. "You are much improving young grasshopper." She said like a sansei. "I guess I could wait for the two weeks."

"You'll have too. Oh, and by the way you have to meet mom at somepoint." Adam said

"I look foward to it." Felicity said with a smile.

"And she knows everything." Adam finished.

"And… what does she think?" Felicity asked hesitantly.

"I'm unsure she's hard to read."

Felicity sighed, "Did she say anything about me?"

"Just that you sounded like an interesting person and I should talk to you."

"I guess that's a good sign that she wanted you to talk to me." Felicity observed.

"Yeah, that can only be a good thing." Adam said.

"I assume she's talking with Candace and Isabella 1?" Felicity inferred.

"Yes, yes she is."

"Then I guess we'll have to wait." She said.

"We will, but I think she'll like you."

"Hopefully, she is my mother-in-law, after all." Felicity stated. "I'd rather not have two mothers that don't like me."

"She does not like the sound of your mother if that helps." Adam said

Felicity smiled at that. "Yes, that does help."

"Good."

"So, what do we do till then?" Felicity asked.

"Talk?" Adam suggested.

Felicity looked disappointed. "But I still like the other option better."

"You just never stop do you?" Adam asked smiling.

"Are you complaining?" Felicity asked jokingly.

"Not really, but you can't reach me anyway." He said his head just out of her heads reach

Just to prove him wrong, since though his hand was out of her heads reach, she reached her hand over pulling him to her and kissing him. Adam seemed to melt into her kiss his hands gently running through her hair. Felicity closed her eyes, she was right. She definitely needed that.

* * *

Meanwhile Isabella knocked on the command room door. "Hello?" She asked.

"Come on in, Isabella." Said Candace's voice from the other side recognizing her voice.

Isabella entered and they were shocked when her mother followed her in.

"I found a few people." Isabella said. Candace just stared at Vivian in disbelief. She would have sworn she was dead. "Adam's here too." Isabella said noticing who they were starring at.

"Where did you find them?" Isabella 1 asked her counter part.

"Well, that's a story to tell." Isabella sighed and went into her explination of all that had happened since they had all seen the video. She even showed them her screwdriver when they asked about it.

"Why didn't you ask us before you went there?" Candace asked. "You do realize why we have that rule right?"

"Yes, but it was important." Isabella said.

Candace sighed. "Fine, but it would have only taken a second. So, I'm guessing your mother needs a place to stay?"

"Yes and we were hoping she could stay here with us all and where it's safe." Isabella said

They looked at each other coming to a silent agreement before turning back to Isabella and Vivian. "Ok, she can stay."

"Thank you so much." Vivian said and they nodded turning back to Isabella

"Where's Adam?" Candace asked

"He went to talk to Felicity." Isabella said though it was clear in her voice that she still thought it was a bad idea.

"He did, well I think that will be good for the both of them." Candace said.

"We can only hope but the idea isn't very promising." Isabella said looking down.

"Isabella are you okay?" Candace asked.

"I just don't trust her. She's dangerous." Isabella stated.

"That maybe, but she is telling the truth." Candace said.

"How can you be so sure? know lots of traitors here were given a second chance but she was a double agent. That's completely different." Isabella reminded.

"That may be, but she's a special case." Candace said.

"What makes you so sure though?" Isabella asked.

"She tried to warn him at one point." Candace said.

That certainly surprised all three of them in two aspects: that Felicity tried to warn him and that Candace knew but didn't do or say anything. "What? When?" Isabella asked.

"Well I was reviewing some of the video we have from the virtual world and I came across this." Candace said sliding a tape in. "Keep an eye on her finger." Candace told them as the tape started up.

Isabella watched carefully as Felicity started to trace patterns in Adams shirt. They saw what she was talking about as the 'patterns' form letters which forming words, forming sentences.

'You need to help me. An evil guy needs me to get you to date me today and I have to play his game but can you please just refuse. It's nothing personal.' Felicity removed her hand hoping for dear life that Adam caught the message and Rodney didn't while still carrying on her and Adam continued talking.

"How did he not notice that?" Isabella asked.

"He more than likely noticed her running her finger along his back but sense they were talking he didn't really notice what she was forming." Candace explained. "The point is, she did at least try to warn him but had to do it to where Rodney wouldn't notice."

Isabella looked at the ground now feeling guilty. "I should go apologize huh?" She asked

"Would probably be best." Vivian told her daughter.

"Okay, James will show you to your room." Isabella said before blurring off.

* * *

Felicity and Adam sperated when Isabella got there. "H-hey Isabella." Felicity stuttered nervously.

"Felicity, I want to say something." Isabella said carefully

"What is it?" Felicity asked still a little on the edge.

"I wanted to say… I'm sorry." Isabella said.

Felicity just looked confused. "You're sorry? Sorry for what?"

"We found that moment where you were trying to warn Adam."

"What?" Adam asked in surprise having obviously not notoced at all past her finger running along his back. He turned to Felicity feeling really stupid. "How did you…"

"I was tracing letters into your back in vitual paris." Felicity said

Adam face-palmed feeling really stupid. "How on earth did I miss that?"

"There was a cute girl flirting with you most boys probably would not have noticed." Isabella said.

"I'm not that cute." Felicity said modestly. "Besides, I had to prevent Rodney from getting suspicious."

"Yes you are." Adam said.

"Besides you did a good job and Adam Candace and Isabella 1 want to see the other screwdrivers." She said.

"I guess that's fine." Adam said pulling out the case with the other ones.

"There's more?" Felicity asked in surprise.

"Nine more other than mine. I have to assume it's time to hand these out." Adam said standing up.

"That's right." Isabella said.

"Okay well who do we give them too? You and James have yours who else?" Adam asked looking at the screwdrivers.

Isabella and Felicity both just shrugged, "That might be their decision." Felicity said referring to Candace and Isabella 1.

"Fine, Felicity we'll be back." Adam said before he and Isabella blurred away.

* * *

Adam and Isabella got back to the command room. "Okay, Adam lets see these sonic screwdrivers Isabella told us about." Candace said

Adam opened the case showing them the remaining seven models in there. "They can do pretty much anything you want, except tell you the time and date, there was no room for a clock."

"Why the colors?" Candace asked.

Adam shrugged, "That way you can tell whose is whose."

"Makes sense, so who did you plan on giving these too?"

"Isabella and James already have there own but as for the others I just knew they'd be sent back here." He answered.

"We each get one." Candace said.

"There are more people in the manor than ten though." Adam reminded. "I would have made more but I was worried they might end up in the wrong hands."

"This is true. So,who do we all trust?" Candace asked.

"The people I can truely trust already got theirs but you two can have one so that leaves five." Adam said.

"What about Connor?" Isabella suggested.

"Connor has not been here all that long." Candace said.

"True, but he's been very effective and able to think on his feet." Adam said making a counter point he trusted Connor.

"It still doesn't seem like a good idea to trust a new recruit with one as opposed to one of the longer term agents." Candace said.

"Maybe, but he is good you can't deny that." Adam said

"When did this become a question of skill? I thought this was a question of trust. The most skilled agents just make the most sucessful traitors." Isabella 1 pointed out thinking about her brother. She hasn't been able to stop actually.

"Then tell me which five people do you think should get them?" Adam asked

"I don't know about the other four but Dr. Baljeet should get one, he's constantly loyal since pretty much the beginning and as the manor doctor he could more than likely find the best uses for it." Isabella 1 suggested.

"I can agree to that, with all the times he's saved my life and others. That leaves us with four." Adam said.

"What about Ferb?" Isabella suggested. "Unlike his brother, he never gave us any reason not to trust him."

"Ferb, deserves one it would be good for him to have." Candace said as the others nodded in agreement.

"And then there were three." Adam said simply. "Who else?"

"What about, Gretchen? She's always been loyal and useful in the field." Candace said. They all nodded in agreement seeing no reason to object.

"Mr. Daniels?" Isabella offered

"That's a good idea." Adam agreed. "He's always been very loyal and helpful in all the asspects of Firestorm: physical, technical, research, and of course financial. So, the. There was one."

"Didn't you say you wanted to save that one?" Isabella asked.

"Which one?" Adam asked looking at the case and noticing the purple one was all that remained

Isabella pointed to the one left in the case. "The one you made for Felicity as a force of habit." She reminded.

"Right what do I do with it?" Adam asked.

"The original plan, lock it up until you can truly trust her again." Isabella answered.

"Right." Adam said closing the case and pointing his screw driver at the lock. "There now only one of the screwdrivers can open it." He said with confidence.

"Great, so I assume we should get the other four delivered?" Isabella asked.

"I guess you take two and I'll take two." Adam said grabbing the grey and silver ones.

"Fair enough." Isabella said taking the gold and white ones since Isabella 1 took the blue one and Candace took the red one.

"Race?" Adam offered.

"You're on." Isabella said then blurred off to Dr. Baljeet's office as Adam blurred off to find Ferb and Gretchen.

* * *

Adam found Ferb with his brother in the inventing room, but no Gretchen. "Hey there Ferb ahve you seen Gretchen?" He asked in a rush.

"She's out at the pool." Ferb said motioning out the window. "I was gonna meet her out there in a bit. Why?"

"First answer me this: silver or grey?"

"Um, grey." Ferb said still very confused.

Adam handed him the grey screwdriver. "Here you are congratulations."

Ferb stared down at the device. "What is it?"

"Sonic Screwdriver." Adam said.

Ferb looked up at him. "You mean like from Dr. Who?"

"Exactly like from Doctor Who!" Adam said.

Then something clicked in a very delayed reaction. "Wait, when did you get back?"

"Back?" Phineas asked confused since he's pretty much hopeless.

"Oh, about maybe two hours ago." Adam said.

* * *

On the other side of the manor, Isabella had gotten Dr. Baljeet his and was blurring all over trying to find Mr. Daniels to no avail so she stopped by Felicity's room. "Felicity, do you know where your father is?"

"Why?"

"Adam wanted my to get something to him." Isabella said in a hurry.

"Uh, well I think he may be in the observation room." Felicity said straining to see Isabella over her stomach.

"Ok, thank you, Felicity." Isabella said before blurring off to the observation room.

"And I'm alone again." Felicity sighted.

Isabella arrived at the observation room. "Mr. Daniels?" She called into the large room

Mr. Danials turned around to her. "Oh, hello, Isa."

"I have something for you." She pulled out the gold sonic screwdriver and handed it to him. "It can pretty much do whatever you want but tell you the time and date."

Mr. Daniels was facinated. "So, your brother finally figured it out?" He asked surprising her.

"How did you…" Isabella trailed off.

"He and I had a conversation about these once while watching TV I said the technology was several years off and he said he would figure it out." Mr. Daniels said

Isabella shrugged, "That's Adam for you but I should get going we're in a race." She said before blurring back to the command room where she was surprised to see that Adam was already back.

"I win!" Adam said happily.

Isabella sighed. "Alright, you won this one fair and square."

"Victory!" Adam said happily.

Isabella just rolled her eyes. "Don't you you have a pregnant woman to attend to?"

"Yes, yes I do and mom wants to see us later." Adam said

"Understood." Isabella said then Adam blurred off.

"Hello." Adam said appearing in front of Felicity

"Hey Adam." Felicity said with a smile as he went over to her side so she could see him a lot easier.

"I bet you will be so happy to have this kid out of you." Adam said.

Felicity nodded, "Very much so."

"Well, just think two more weeks and it'll be done." Adam said

Felicity smiled down at her torso. "And we'll be parents." She looked back over at Adam seriously. "Do you still think I'll make a good mother?"

"Yes, I do you'll really be able to hammer the lying is bad point home." Adam said scooting closer to her

"I guess you're right." Felicity said. "I guess I just don't have that much confidence in myself."

"Felicity you made a mistake we all do it's just in our line of work the mistakes have worse consequences."

Felicity shrugged, "I've always been hard on myself. Ever since my mom though she got the girl she wanted but ended up with a boy with a vagina. Those were her exact words by the way."

"Your mother is just rude." Adam said.

"I know but it's still not something you can just ignore." Felicity said looking down.

"I know, but she should accept you as you are." Adam said

"She should do a lot of stuff she doesn't." Felicity said with a huff. "Like actually pay attention to me more then just when I do something she doesn't like for starters."

"How could your father fall for someone like that?" Adam asked.

"I ask myself that single everyday." Felicity said. "He's a smart man. A genius actually. He should know better than that."

"Yeah I know it's like he's drugged..." Adam said trailing off.

"Wouldn't surprise me. Seems like the only explaination. Besides, I'm pretty sure she's a gold digger." Felicity said in disgust. "I've tried telling him that many times but he won't believe me."

Adam thought this over and then smirked "I know what to do." He said.

Felicity returned the smirk like where this is going. "Do tell."

"We'll prove it." Adam said.

"I get the feeling you plan involves the Sonic Screwdriver?" Felicity said still smirking.

"Those and the general theory that your mothers an idiot." Adam said.

"That's not a theory, that's a fact." Felicity stated simply. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

**A/N: We hope you liked it. Leave a review see you next chapter!**


	22. Baby!

**A/N: Prepare for fun and adorableness!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Adam explained his plan to Felicity who the whole time just couldn't stop smirking. "It's perfect." She concluded once he was done.

"I know all we need is to get them in this room for it to work out." Adam said

"Is it ok if I get my dad and you get my mother?" Felicity asked not wanting to be the one to get her for obvious reasons.

"Fine, can you make it there or do you need a phone?" Adam asked

"I can…" Felicity tried to get up but just gave up with a sigh figuring it was safer. "Phone please."Adam handed her the phone smirking. Felicity retained her smirk as she dialed the number and put the receiver to her ear. As it rang she motioned for Adam to go get her mother.

Adam blurred off and appeared in front of Mrs. Daniels room. He knocked. "Mrs. Daniels?" He asked politely.

She opened the door with a glare. "Oh, hello, Adam."

Keeping his face polite and composed Adam spoke. "Your daughter would like to see you." Adam said.

"Your point?" Mrs. Daniels asked clearly not caring.

"That she really wants to talk to you and your her mother you should go talk to her." Adam said

"Your point?" She repeated. "Why should I care?"

"Because she's your daughter and she wants her mother." Adam said

She gave an exasperated sigh, "Fine, I'll come."

"Good would you like a ride there?" Adam asked.

"Sure, it'll get this over with quicker." Mrs. Daniels said rolling her eyes.

Without asking if she was ready Adam picked her up and blurred away to Felicity's room.

When they got there, Mr. Daniels was already there and they were just waiting.

Adam sat Mrs. Daniels down in a chair closed and locked the door and windows. Unknown to Mr. Daniels he did a full body scan to check for poisons the light turned red. He sighed he thought so.

"Mr. Daniels, Felicity is going to try and convince you one more time that there is something wrong before I have my say." Adam said.

Felicity turned to her dad. "Dad, I'm telling you, mother doesn't really love you, she's a gold digger."

"Felicity, we've been over this you have no proof." Mr. Daniels sighed

"Come on! It's super obvious!" Felicity took a deep breath regaining her composure. "Besides, in a second, Adam and I will have proof."

"Actually I already have it." Adam said. Felicity just laid back down smirking. "Mrs. Daniels, I did a full body scan on you and there are chemiclas there such as mood elevators." Adam said.

"That's impossible." Mr. Daniels concluded in denial. "It must have gotten confused and picked up your chemicals."

"No, there were no mood elevators in either of our chemical mixtures." Adam said

Mr. Daniels didn't know what to say as he turned to his wife in disbelief.

"They also have been introduced into your system several times over the years." Adam said

Mr. Daniels looked away angerly. He wasn't sure who he was mad at. His wife for doing it or himself for falling for it… both… probably. He took the wedding ring off his finger, throwing it on the ground, and detroying it with his own screwdriver before turning back to her and say in a forced calm voice. "Get out."

"What?" She asked stunned.

"I said, get out." He repeated, eyes narrowed pointing to the door. "I don't care where you go or what you do, just get out of the manor and never come back."

"You can't kick me out!" She said.

"Since you're not a member of Firestorm and it's my house. Yes, yes I can." He reminded.

"and you know nothing about Firestorm to blackmail your way to staying." Adam said

However, Mrs. Daniels just sat there refusing to move in a really stupid move.

"We're giving you one last chance to leave peacefully." Adam said. However, she still wouldn't move. "Okay, everyone, say goodbye to the female dog." Adam said.

"Goodbye and good riddance." Felicity said with a smile clearly relieved by what was happening. Mr. Daniels didn't say anything still in shock

Adam blurred away with a screaming Mrs. Daniels leaving Felicity alone with her father.

Mr. Daniels turned to his daughter with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm really sorry for not belieiving you, Felicity."

"It's alright daddy you were drugged." She said sadly.

"So, how's my grandchild doing?" He asked desperately changing the subject. Though, he was confused on how it was developing so quickly.

"Great, it's due in about two weeks."

"How is it developing so fast?" He asked. "Weren't you two months pregnant two months ago?"

"It's the chemicals dad." She said smiling.

"I guess that makes sense." He observed. "Oh, how many women would love a pregnancy that only lasts 18 weeks."

"Well, to be fair, Isabella will probably have one." Felicity pointed out.

"But that pretty much it." He reminded before poking her stomach which caused the baby to kick in response. "Unless maybe this little fella is a girl she might."

"I suppose, but I don't know if I want my baby to have powers." She said.

He nodded understanding. "Yeah, a toddler's hard as it is. I couldn't imagine having to parent one with super speed and strength, even if I did have them myself."

"Well, do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Felicity asked him.

Mr. Daniels shrugged, "No one would tell me, they think I'd tell you."

"Would you?" She asked.

"Of course, I don't understand why they're keeping it from you. It is your son or daughter after all, you have a right to know." He realized something and pulled out his own sonic screwdriver. "I could find out for you though."

Mr. Daniels scanned his daughter's torso then smiled. "It's a girl." He concluded when the scan was done.

"It is your sure?" She asked.

"That's what the scan says." He concluded.

She smiled. "A baby girl huh?"

"That's right, I'm guessing her names gonna be Roslyn?" He asked knowing she always loved that name.

"Yes. Adam and I agreed on it." She said smiling.

There was a pause for a while before Felicity asked. "Will I make a good mother? Adam says I will but I'm not sure."

"You will be a great mother."

"What makes you so sure?" Felicity asked uncertain. "What does a good mother even do? Incase you haven't noticed, I've never had or even known one."

"A good mother is...everything that women was not." Mr. Daniels said

Felicity laughed a little despite knowing how on the dot true that was. "So, a good mother's nice to her children, spends time with them, knows stuff about who they are, cares what happens to them, accepts them the way they are…" She kept rambling off the exact opposites of the stuff her mother did/was. She paused for a while once she was done and said, "Well, that doesn't seem very hard. Maybe I can do this."

"I believe you can. I also believe that Adam and I have to get things for the baby."

"Is Adam back yet?" Felicity asked confused though she had been wondering where he was taking her that was taking this long with superspeed but saw that as a very good thing seeing as she wouldn't return then.

As if on que, Adam walked back in smiling. "Well she's not coming back." Adam said out of breath.

"Where did you take her? Peru?" Felicity asked in slight surprise but mostly curiousity.

"No, I think it was some town in Mexico." Adam said shrugging

"That's a relief, by the way, according to dad, you two have to go get somethings for the baby." Felicity said simply.

"Oh yeah, you and I have to move to the room with the nursery attached, and we need food, diapers, clothes, a crib, a car seat, bottles the list goes on." Adam said

Felicity sighed knowing he was a hundred percent right, "The downside to a super short pregnancy, not as much time to prepare." She said before turning to her dad hopefully. "You don't happen to still have any of that stuff from when I was a baby do you?"

"Of course I do. The crib, and some of the clothes, everything else is all on you two." He said.

"So, I guess we're going shopping then?" Felicity asked slightly disappointed. She hated shopping. For anything really.

"No, your dad and I are you are staying right here." Adam said firmly

Felicity let out a sigh of relief. "Good, you guys were making it sound like I was."

"No, we can handle it." Adam said.

"But you guys are gonna leave me alone again?"

"No, we are not you will be in charge of the nursery design from this rolling recliner!" Adam said like a game show annoucer as he rolled in a leather recliner.

"Ok, that works." Felicity said with a smile as she struggled to sit up.

Adam picked her up and sat her down in the chair gently. "Joystick controls and the former fireside girls are at your command except Isa, she's with mom."

Felicity hugged Adam now not feeling as completely useless as she did. "Thank you so much, Adam."

"Not a problem." Adam said smiling as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"So, where are the girls?" Felicity asked.

"One floor up." Adam said pulling away from her.

"So, I'm guessing we both have to get going, now?" Felicity asked with a slight frown.

"Well If you want Your dad can stay here with you and I'll go with Isa and mom?" Adam offered.

"But it's you leaving that I don't like." Felicity simply stated.

"Well, I guess Isa and mom could go shop and I could stay here?" Adam offered

Felicity hesitated but shook her head. "It's ok, I was mostly kidding."

"Are you sure?" Adam asked.

"We have to think about the baby, too. At least one of their parents should decide that stuff." Felicity explained wisely hiding that her dad told her what gender it is.

"I suppose you're right, did someone tell you the gender?" Adam asked hoping to suprise her.

Felicity sighed but nodded not wanting to lie to him again. "Dad did a scan while you were taking the female dog to Mexico."

"Aw, why I wanted to suprise you with that." Adam sighed

"Sorry, I had to know and he offered."

"I still wanted to surprise you and that's a hard thing to do." Adam huffed.

Felicity looked down at Roslyn. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"I suppose it's my own fault." Adam sighed.

Felicity looked shocked and covered her stomach. "Roslyn can hear you now. What kind of example are you setting?"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"It's not your fault." Felicity simply stated. "Don't say that it is."

"Alright I won't." Adam said.

"Good, now, go get some baby supplies."

"Yes, oh mistress." Adam said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's just that she's due in just two weeks and I want to make sure she has everything." Felicity apologized since she doesn't like blaming the hormones.

"It's okay we're on it!" Adam said grabbing arm kissing Felicity and blurring away to the car garage. "What car are we taking?" Adam asked.

* * *

The next two weeks surprising went off without a hitch. It was 1:34 in the morning and Adam and Felicity were sleeping in their new room when Felicity suddenly shot up in immense pain. Hastily, she elbowed Adam to wake him up.

Adam sat straight up pointing his screwdriver around the room. "What's wrong?" He asked dazed.

"It's coming!" She chocked out.

"What's coming?"Adam asked still dazed.

"The baby." She chocked out with her eyes clutched shut holding her protruding belly.

"What?" Adam said quickly jumping up out of bed and picking her up. "What do I do?" He asked.

"We need to get to Dr. Baljeet."

"Right." Adam said blurring off with her in his arms. They got right outside Dr. Baljeet's room and Adam banged on the door with his foot since his arms were full.

"What is it? it's two in the morning." he yawned.

"Felicity's in labor." Adam said in a panicked voice.

"Put her down in the medical wing, I'm coming." Baljeet said.

Adam blurred off with her doing as he was told.

"Okay, Felicity. Just breath." Adam said.

Felicity took deep and steady breaths. "The labor's a lot shorter then a normal one, as well." She told him, in the back of her mind worried that Baljeet won't make it in time but she also knew you're suppose to try and talk to someone during labor. She grunted slightly as she was hit with another contraction. "It was last time, anyways."

"Okay, I need to calm down don't I?" Adam asked.

"Unfortunately, that is how it works." She said of course knowing how hard that is.

"Okay, I'm calm now." Adam said a moment later.

"Good, but you have the easy part." Felicity said right before she was hit with another contraction.

"Right, sorry." Adam said taking her hand as Baljeet came in.

Dr. Baljeet grabbed his equipment and of course his own sonic screwdriver. "How far apart are the contractions?" He asked to get an idea of how far into labor she is.

"Four to five minutes." Felicity said.

Realizing she was a lot farther along then he thought, Dr. Baljeet used the screwdriver to administer a pain killer and took off her pants and panties seeing upon doing so that her water was already broken.

"Oh, that baby is coming, right now." Baljeet said.

Baljeet situated himself right in front of her, "Ok, now, take a deep breath and push."

"Okay." Felicity said biting her lip and hld ing Adams hand in a death grip.

Since we don't need to go through every detail, the birth went fairly normal except, just like last time, Felicity never screamed. This time, she smiled when she heard the baby cry knowing this one was hers to keep. "It's a girl." Baljeet said cutting the umbilical cord, wrapping Roslyn, and handing to her mother. "I'm impressed. You didn't even scream."

"No, but I think she broke my hand." Adam said seriously yet he was smiling as he looked down at his daugher. "She's beautiful."

Roslyn had cream colored skin and her mothers facial features, but she had her fathers eyes, literally, two tiny silver ninja stars were in her eyes and she had a patch of blue hair on her head.

"She's perfect." Felicity said lovingly. "In our way." She ran her fingers through her daughters blue hair tuft talking to her. "Hi Roslyn, I'm your mommy, Felicity." She pointed her to Adam. "And that's your daddy, Adam."

The small girl just starred up at them and blew a bubble from her mouth.

"You are goning to be a very fun little girl aren't you?" Adam asked smiling

"Well, she is our daughter." Felicity simply reminded wiping the bubbles from Roslyn's mouth. "She has nothing else to be."

"I guess so." Adam said. The crying had woken a few people and some of them started to arrive Isabella and Vivian came first and saw the baby

"Oh my gosh." Isabella said excitedly despite being tired. "It's adorable, is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl." Felicity told her still smiling widely as she turned her to see her aunt. "Roslyn, this is your Auntie Isabella."

Isabella heart practically melted at that. "I'm an aunt!" She said excitedly.

"Yes you are, and you're gonna be the best aunt in history." Adam told her holding his injured hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Isabella asked.

"Well, like most women, Felicity was squeezing my hand during delivery but the doesn't end very well with super stregnth." Adam explained.

"Aw, you don't get to hold your own daughter?"Isabella asked

Felicity's eyes widened, "Wait, I actually broke it?"

"Well yeah, you did." Adam said holding up his hand and proving his fingers could not close.

"Oh my god," Felicity breathed in disbelief and extreme guilt. "I'm REALLY sorry, Adam. It was an accident."

"It's okay Felicity you didn't mean too." Adam said.

"I'm suppose to be the one with better strength control." Felicity said guiltly. "If I can control my own who's gonna teach Roslyn to if she has it?"

"Felicity you were giving birth it's okay." Adam said.

Felicity sighed, "I guess you're right. Will you at least be able to use your sonic screwdriver to fix it?"

"No, that's my dominant hand. Baljeet, could you?" Adam asked offering his hand.

Dr. Baljeet held the screwdriver over his hand and the tip turned white completely fixing the hand on site.

"Thank you Jeet." Adam said smiling. "Can I hold my daughter?"

Though she liked holding her, knowing it was only fair, Felicity handed him their daughter, before looking around. "Now, where are my pants?"

"Over here." Isabella said from a corner of the room.

"Is my underwear with them?" Felicity asked awkwardly.

"Yeah." Isabella said blushing.

"Could you bring them over?"

Isabella handed them to the new mother who tried to put them back on. "Need a little help there?" Isabella asked.

Felicity however shook her head continuing to struggle. "I got it."

"You sure you just all the baby fat it may be difficult to move."

Felicity just continued to struggle before sighing in defeat. "Fine, I need help."

"That's what I thought." Isabella said helping her into her underwear and pants.

"Thanks, Isa." Felicity said still feeling helpless. She couldn't even get her own pants on without help.

"You need to rest so does they baby you both will feel better after some sleep.

"True, we'll just see how long that lasts till she needs something though." Felicity said knowing it wont be long.

"Well, you may get to rest for a little bit." Isabella said smiling

"Hopefully." Felicity said trying to sit up.

"Aren't you happy that you're a mother?" Isabella asked.

"Of course, I am." Felicity said with a smile before giving up again. "Can you help me up?"

"I have a better idea. Adam!" Isabella called and Adam made his way over to them. "Give Felicity Roslyn and then carry them to bed they both need sleep." Isabella said

Adam handed Roslyn to Felicity then picked them both up.

"Super speed or normal speed?" He asked

"Normal." Felicity answered. She trusted Adam but she didn't want to take any chances on accidentally hurting Roslyn.

So Adam walked away holding them both and a few minutes later he lay them down in bed. Roslyn was already sleeping and Felicity it seemed was not far behind. "Get some sleep you two." Adam said gently

Felicity nodded and handed Roslyn to Adam who put her in her crib. When he returned, Felicity was already asleep.

He smiled between them. Then his face became serious. He had a daughter now and to him this meant this thing with ROdney, the other Felicity, and Adam 1 had to end and soon. He also knew that he had to send a message to those three. He had the time now, but should he go was the question. Adam looked at his screwdriver, then his wife, then his daughter. He decided that the longer her waits the more he puts them in danger so he teleported away.

However, as if she sensed her father's disappearence, Roslyn woke up crying the second he was gone.

Felicity shot up straight in bed and walked over to her. "What's wrong Roslyn?" She asked picking the baby up. She gently rocked her daughter, the diaper was dry… maybe she was hungry. She looked for her husband to help of course now noticing he wasn't there. "Adam?" She asked confused.

* * *

Meanwhile Adam did the single crazyest thing he had ever done before he taleported so he appeared right behind Rodney, the other Felicity and Adam 1 and cleared his throat. Before any of them could react he froze them so only there faces and mouths could move. "Hello." Adam said calmly

"You!" Other Felicity declaired having recognized his voice.

"You were expecting Santa Claus?" Adam asked stepping around so they could see him.

"No, I just hate you." Other Felicity said nonchalantly as a bunch of men predictably came in.

"Yeah I wouldn't move if I were you boys that is if you want to continue living." Adam said.

That split about half and half between loyalty and will to live. Also known as half of them stayed still, half of them tried to attack.

It was over in seconds the half that tried to attack lay dead on the ground and the other half fled. "So, listen I'm about sick of all three of you and I imagine the feeling is mutual?" Adam asked.

"Not really," Rodney said supprisingly. "but we have a little bit better morals than Doofenshmirtz so we'd never hurt a newborn. So, Roslyn's safe."

"You touch her and I will rip your eyes out and make you watch yourself die." Adam said his eyes narrowing. "Listen, I want to know what do you have against me really? Don't give me the Doof was your friend speech because I really don't buy it since I now know you were trying to take him down too. What is it that makes me so interesting why can't you just leave me be?"

"Simple, I want you to crack and go insane why? Because in killing Doof, you showed he had the potential to be the best weapon ever if he had no sense mercy or conciense plus an insane person is easier for them to corrupt and we have gotten part way there because your sense of mercy is gone." Rodney explained.

"That's it? Really you know there way easier way you could have gotten me right?" Adam asked.

"Easier? Like what?" Other Felicity asked.

"Simple I was going through extreme intense guilt for months after that if you had managed to snap me out of that I would have trusted you and done anything for you plus at the time I thought my father was dead. If you had taken a fatherly root to it you would have had me easy. Instead you kidnapped my mother and let Vanessa blow my home up all that did was piss me off."

"We had nothing to do with your house." Rodney corrected. "And the fact that you were guilty about it was what we had to fix. We had to piss you off enough to do that. We were so incredibly close when you found out about Felicity before your sister ruined it."

"What was that about my sister?" Adam asked.

"She got you back to normal." Rodney said. "Right when you were almost there."

"Well, Isa is good at bringing me back to my senses." Adam said

"Guess we should have just went for it when we had the chance." Rodney said mad at himself, Isabella, and someone else who is censored for spoilers. "We would have known to if out mole would be more observant." He murmered not realizing that Adam had heard him say that.

"Mole?" Adam asked glancing at him.

* * *

**A/N: The baby is here! Please leave a review! See you next chapter**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello all enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"What was that you said about a mole?" Adam asked

"Well, how did you think we know so much about you and everyone else in the manor?" Rodney said with a smirk.

"It certainly would explain a lot." Adam said.

"But unlike Felicity, this one's still active. So, I guess you have some work to do." Rodney said still smirking.

"I guess I do, but don't worry I'll find them. Oh, and before I go Felicity, Adam 1?"

"What?" They both asked.

"I will tell you what I will tell the mole. No matter what he says or does you do not matter to him and he will kill you when you stop being useful. Felicity in your case he killed your parents honestly I found the digital files in his St Louis base. All so he could minipulate you." Adam said.

"Boy, does someone have it backwards." Other Felicity said with a smirk through narrowed eyes.

Adam paused about to teleport off, but that statement had gotten his interest so he picked Felicity up and walked into another room. He unfroze her let her sit down then refroze her. "Explain." He said simply.

"You seem shocked." She stated simply. "Did you really think that incompetent baboon was the one pulling the reigns? By the way, he didn't kill my parents. It's my company, I can make the files say whatever I want."

"So it was you? You have been steadily minipulating him and me. Well I can't say I'm not impressed." Adam said.

"Wasn't really that hard. You just have to be smarter than you pretend to be."

"Oh you are good or evil I guess I should say."

"And all under his collection of names, no one would suspect the seventeen-year old brat who flunked every class she's ever taken."

"Isn't telling me this a bad idea?" Adam asked.

"I have my own reasoning." She said simply. "That of which a simple mind such as your own could not possibly understand."

"A simple mind like mine, eh? I disagree with your assumtion of me, but there is nothing I can really do now is there? Though if you had just left me alone to begin with you realize I would have left you alone right?"

"See?" She asked simply. "Couldn't possibly understand."

"So, last question why don't I just toss you out the window we are forty stories up and your frozen." Adam said.

"You think I didn't think of that? There's a chip in me connected to a kill chip in your wife. If my heart stops so does hers." She said seriously through narrowed eyes.

Adam narrowed his own eyes. "I will kill you understand that?" Adam asked.

"No you won't." Other Felicity said simply. "We both know that."

"Not today no, but soon."

"We'll just have to see about that." She said confidently.

"Do your homework people who say that to me tend to die." Adam said preparing to transport again.

"I'm not like the other's, Adam. You will see in due time."

"Heard that one before too." Adam said before disapearing and reappearing in his and Felicity's room.

* * *

Felicity was still trying to calm Roslyn down, but to no avail. "Where were you?" She asked having not even turned around.

"You really don't want to know." Adam said. The second he spoke Roslyn calmed down and smiled a little baby smile.

Felicity let out a sigh of relief that Roslyn stopped crying as she turned around. "I guess probably not, but looks like Roslyn missed her daddy."

Adam smiled taking Roslyn into his arms she snuggled into Adam's chest as he began to rock her to sleep. "We have a few problems." Adam whispered to Felicity as he continued to rock back and forth.

"What kind of problems?" Felicity asked in a whisper but she knew they could only be the worst kind since it's Adam.

"You have a chip in your head that kills you when the other you dies and she's the brains. Oh, and we have mole somewhere here." Adam said

Felicity pinched the bridge of her nose. Things will never be easy for them. "Ok, so we need to expose and dispose of the mole, deactivate the chip, and kill the other me in that exact order?"

"No, I'm getting that chip first." Adam whispered nodding his head towards his sonic screwdriver.

"But if the mole finds out…" Felicity trailed off.

"They won't whoever they are they went to bed long ago and they can't see or hear us in here." Adam said.

Felicity nodded and closed her eyes whispering, "Ok, do it."

Adam scanned her head and found the chip near her stomach he pressed the tip of his screwdriver to it and it turned red. Felicity let out a slight hiss and then a burp as the tiny chip short circuted and fell into her stomach acid.

"Don't tell anyone but I was wrong." Adam admited in a whisper as he put his screwdriver away bringing that hand back to support his daughter. "It was by your stomach, not your head."

"Well, to be fair, that is the perfect place to put it because the stomach and the stomach acid melts everything."

"So, now we need to find the mole." Adam said with a yawn.

"No, you sleep." Felicity said.

"I'm fine, Felicity." Adam said before looking down at Roslyn and noticing that she had fallen back asleep.

"Adam, you need to sleep." She said.

"Ok but so do you?" Adam said putting Roslyn in her crib.

"I will promise." She said.

Since Adam was still in his pajamas, having even went to Wolfgang Industries in them, Adam just crawled right into bed.

Felicity climbed in and snuggled up next to him and within minutes they were both asleep.

They had managed to sleep for about an hour and a half till Rosyln got hungry and started crying. Felicity groaned she had to get up Roslyn was to young for a bottle she had to be breast fed.

Felicity got up and took off her shirt before picking up Roslyn and breast feeding her. When she was done Roslyn burped and smiled at her.

Felicity smiled back and kissed her forehead. 'Good thing she didn't wake Adam up.' She thought. She set Roslyn down in her crib again and she fell asleep quickly. Felicity smiled and went back to sleep.

The next morning they were woken again by Roslyn crying. Adam walked up to her finding that she had a full diaper.

"Aw, Roslyn you had to poop huh?" He asked getting a fresh diaper and wipes. He changed her diaper and realized something he turned to his wife who was just sitting up watching him. "Do you happen to know today's date?" He couldn't live with himself if he literally never knew his daughter's birthday.

"February 4th." Felicity answered since she had started keeping track of those. "Might wanna remember that one."

"Yeah I will." Adam said awkwardly.

Felicity got up and walked over to them putting her shirt back on. "Good, it would be a disaster if either of us ever forget that."

"Yes it would be." Adam said picking Roslyn up. "Isn't that right Roslyn?" Adam asked.

Though she didn't understand a word he was saying, Roslyn gave one of those cute little baby giggles in response.

"Mom was right, the love is instant and unconditional." Adam said turning to Felicity. "So, who gets first shower?"

"Well, me of course." Felicity said in a 'duh' voice before giving him a kiss and blurring off but she was still a lot slower than she was before the pregnancy.

"Your mother is still sore because of you." Adam chuckled slightly smiling and walking over to the small bath tube and starting Roslyn's bath. Roslyn stared at the water curiously and tried to reach her little hand out to it.

"Careful Roslyn, we need to make sure it's not to hot." Adam said stopping her little hand. Roslyn looked up at her father then back at the water and withdrew her hand.

"You are really smart for your age." Adam smiled adjusting the water and then placing her in the tub.

She smiled and laughed a little when she got in the water. She moved her arm in the water accidently splashing him but she surpisingly looked kind of guilty when she did so, she didn't know it would do that.

Adam just smiled. "It's alright Roslyn."

Roslyn smiled and moved her arms in the water more carefully this time. She liked the way this stuff felt.

"Well, at least you got daddy's love of water." Adam said smiling as she moved her arms around slowly. Roslyn giggled as Adam wet a wash cloth and started carefully washing her off. She giggled as the cloth tickled her stomach.

"She seems to be enjoying herself." Said a familiar voice from across the room.

"Yeah, she likes the bath." Adam said.

"That's a relief its hard to bathe a fussy baby." Felicity said with a smile as she walking up to her husband and daughter.

"Not our little girl, she loves the water." Adam said smiling.

"I can see that." Felicity said with a smile. "She obviously got that from you."

"Yeah, but she has your pesonality." Adam said

"How's that?" She asked curiously.

"She's just so, energetic." Adam said.

"I'm not really any more energetic than you are." Felicity corrected.

"Plus, I was right, this girl has me weak." Adam said.

"You're getting better at that with me though." Felicity reminded. "You wouldn't tell me that she's a she even though I gave you my sad eyes."

"Yeah, but we both know you have other ways." Adam said

"Yeah, but one of which I can never tell you." Felicity said referring to the pressure point since it would work on her, too.

"Why not?" Adam asked letting the water out of Roslyns bath.

"Because, than you'd use it on me." Felicity stated simply.

Roslyn noticed the water was going away and started crying.

"It's okay Roslyn you can take another bath later." Adam said picking her up and wrapping her in a towel.

Since Roslyn obviously didn't understand what he said, she just kept crying. "Aw poor Roslyn." Adam said begining to rock back and forth as he walked.

Roslyn calmed down as they walked. "You're pretty good at that." Felicity observed.

"Well, I used to babysit a lot when I lived in Miami and I learned that it's the best way to calm them down other than feeding them, but in Roslyns case I can't do that she's not old enough." Adam said setting her on the changing table and putting her in a diaper.

"Well, thank goodness for that." Felicity said in relief remembering how much trouble she had when Adam had left. "I'm not very good at that."

"You'll get the hang of it. Trust me it took me a while to get it." Adam said

"But until than, I have you." Felicity said giving him a kiss. "… and hopfully not JUST till then.

"Nope I'll always be here for both of you. Now will you get her dressed while I shower?" He asked.

"Of course." Felicity said picking out some clothes.

Adam kissed them each on the cheek and blurred off to shower

* * *

Felicity got Roslyn dressed with little difficulty till it was time to put those little bootie things on. Not only was it extremely difficult for Felicity with her own peterphobia but the second she got them on Roslyn just started screaming so Feliss took them off and she stopped. "You are definitely my daughter." She said throwing the booties across the room.

"Ow, who throws tiny shoes?" Adam asked he had entered and been hit in the head with them.

Felicity turned to Adam with a nervous smile. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Why are you throwing Roslyn's shoes?" Adam asked.

"She didn't like them." Felicity stated. "I tried putting them on her and she started crying, I took them off and she stopped."

"She is your daughter." Adam said.

"Yeah, she definitely got that one from me." Felicity said with a smile.

"Told you." Adam said.

"So, what's the plan for the mole?" Felicity asked changing the subject. "We can't really talk to anyone else about it because they might be the mole themself."

"I think whoever the mole is has a sonic screwdriver." Adam said

"That would certainly narrow it down but what makes you so sure?" Felicity asked picking up Roslyn.

"They already knew about Roslyn." Adam said.

Felicity sighed worriedly. "Ok then there's you, who it obviously isn't, my dad, Dr. Baljeet, and I'm assuming Isabella and James, who have the other five?"

"Ferb, Gretchen, Candace, and Isabella 1."

"That only makes nine." Felicity observed. "What about the last one?"

"Well there's just one left." Adam said.

"And that one doesn't have an owner?" Felicity asked a little confused.

"No, it does not." Adam said.

"O… kay." Felicity decided to touch more on that later and focus on the task at hand. "That makes it a little bit easier but what's the plan to figure out which of the eight it is?"

"Anyone who has one can't lie to mine or else."

"Or else what?" Felicity asked curiously.

"If I told you it would ruin the fun." Adam said.

Felicity shrugged it off. "Ok, what are we going to ask? We can't exactly walk up to them and ask, 'Are you the mole?'."

"I'll call a meeting in the library." Adam said.

"Could just work but what if the mole's Candace or Isabella 1? If it's anyone else, the solutions simple but they out rank you." Felicity asked. "What will we do then? Frankly I'm the most suspicious of them because they always demand to know EVERYTHING that happens in the manor and a mole would have to so that they can report the information."

"If it's one of them, the other can arrest." Adam said

"And you're positive it's only one mole?" Felicity asked. Anywhere else she's look paranoid but here the thoughts not very far off at all. "No one Wolfgang Industries ever really told me very many of those things."

"Yeah, I'm sure one mole. Easy enough right?"

"That's what has me worried." Felicity stated simply. "Nothing's ever that easy for us."

"This time it is."

"Ok then, when's the meeting going to be?" Felicity asked. "Right now?"

"Can you handle it right now?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Felicity said confidently. "We need to get rid of them as soon as possible."

"Yeah, ok."

"So, will everyone be at the meeting or just the suspects?" Felicity asked uncertain.

"Everyone."

"Probably best, then we better get to work." Felicity agreed shifting Roslyn in her arms slightly.

"You two enjoy yourselves, I'll get everyone." Adam said

"Ok," Felicity said still feeling useless but doing a pretty good job at hiding it. "You sure you got it?"

"Yeah I got it, but Feliss I have to ask why do you feel useless. I can read your emotions." Adam said frowning though she noted this was the first time he had called her Feliss since his return.

"Ever since you found out I was pregnant I haven't been able to do anything myself." Felicity said temporarily disregarding the returned nickname.

"I'm sorry, Feliss I was just trying to make sure you and Roslyn were okay."

"I know, and I understand that, but at times it almost felt like…" Felicity voice trailed. She knew what she was going to say but she couldn't bring herself to say it. It didn't even make that much sense. It was an unfair comparison.

"Like what?" Adam asked.

Felicity had barely muttered it but Adam could hear her as she said, "The table."

"The table? I made you feel like that?" He said feeling guilty.

"No Adam, it was a stupid and ilogical comparison and I don't even know where it came from." Felicity said regretting saying it.

"Well, I still feel bad." Adam said.

"It's ok, Adam." Felicity heard herself say. Honestly, she knew exactly why she felt that way, it was only when he was gone though, how she couldn't leave her bed, no one cared what happened to her, and she was just alway unsure of if it will ever change. That's what gets you on the table, not the physical torture, not the rape. just the feeling of being an object instead of a person. That feeling was gone now and will hopefully never come back.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Felicity hesitated, "Well, it is now."

Adam pulled them both into a hug.

"I love you, Adam." Felicity whispered as if it was a secret but she couldn't return the hug since Roslyn was occupying her arms.

"I love you too Feliss." Adam said. As if to remind them she was there Roslyn made a small noise.

Adam pulled away and bent down to his daughter. "Aw, do you just need attention, Roslyn?"

She just starred up at them then laughed.

Adam tickled the bottom of her foot slightly causing her to giggle more. "You are too cute for your own good Roslyn." He said standing up.

"I need to get going though, I still have a meeting to arrange and a mole to bag." Adam reminded his wife.

"Alright, I going to go show off my daughter everyone does not know yet." She said

"Then why not just come with me?" Adam offered since he had to go get everyone anyways.

"Sure, why not?" Felicity said smiling. The three of them head out of the room in search of everyone else.

The first group they came across were Gretchen, James, Ferb, and Adyson 1. "Hey guy." Adam said getting their attention.

They all turned around and of course the first thing they noticed was Roslyn. Though she was still mad at Felicity, Adyson 1 was the first to respond hurrying up to her and bending down to the newborn's level. "Aw! She's so cute!"

"Thank you, her names Roslyn." Felicity said smiling

Adyson 1 shot a short glare at Felicity before turning back to Roslyn, "Why didn't you tell be she was born? When did it happen?" She asked directed at Adam.

"She was born last night and most of you were sleeping we saw no point to wake everyone. Hey Adyson can I talk to you for a second?" Adam asked carefully as the others came over.

"O…k." Adyson 1 said in slight uncertainty as she stood up.

"Can you stop shooting the glares at Felicity please?" Adam asked.

"Come on, you can't tell me you actually forgive and trust her." Adyson 1 said as if Felicity wasn't right in front of her. "Sure, I was a traitor once but that's completely different. A traitor was truely on the same side just made a bad decision. A double agent was never on the same side and was literally sent here so they could mess with your head and DESTROY us. You can't just sidestep that, Adam."

"I didn't just sidestep that, but I did find out she attempted to warn me early on and I never caught on. Also you and James very literally tried to stab me in the back and you don't see me glaring at you." Adam said.

The others were so caught up in Roslyn they were not hearing anything the two said

"It's a completely different situation. Traitors can and usually do switch their loyalty back to where it was originally." Adyson 1 said having seemingly not heard the thing about the warning. "Well, guess what Felicity is now, she's a traitor against Rodney. She could switch back just as easily as James, Katie, and I did."

"That may be , but you totally ignored what else I said she tried to warn me I didn't catch on and believe me she won't go back. Rodney has that damn table." Adam said

Adyson 1 sighed, "Fine, I guess you're right, I'll stop glaring at her but understand that it will take awhile before I can really trust her again."

"Thank you and I know." Adam said.

Though she wasn't asked to, Adyson 1 turned to Felicity, "I'm sorry for glaring at you."

"It's okay, I actually would have been suprised if a few of you didn't." Felicity said

"There's actually another reason we're here though." Adam interupted.

"Oh?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah I'm calling a meeting in the library in about twenty minutes and I want everyone there." Adam said.

"Ok, well be sure to be there." James said.

"Good, and spread the word." Adam said.

"Okay, will do." James said. "Anything else?"

"Be sure to bring your screwdriver." Adam said looking at him and Ferb.

"Am I suppose to bring mine, too?" Gretchen asked noticing that he only looked at James and Ferb.

"Yes, you should." Adam said.

"Ok, and that's all?"Gretchen double-checked.

"That's all, we have to get the others." Adam said.

"Ok, we'll see you in thirty minutes, then." Adyson 1 said and Adam and Felicity headed off with Roslyn obviously still in Felicity's arms.

"That went about as well as I expected." Adam said.

* * *

A half hour later, everyone was gathered in the library, even Phineas was there shockingly enough, and those who have sonic screwdrivers had them with them.

"People, we are here today because we have a mole in here."

Everyone in the manor seemed shocked to say the least as a few whispers broke out. Whoever this mole is is hiding it very well. Not that it will matter in a second.

"So, were going to flush them out."

While keep their compoture, somewhere in the crowd, the mole tapped this in morse code on their thigh. 'He's on to us, he hasn't figured out it's but knowing his that will only last a few seconds.'

"So, first I'll try the easy way. Everyone with a sonic screwdriver come here please." Adam said.

Both Isabellas, Candace, James, Dr. Baljeet, Mr. Danials, Ferb, and Gretchen all stepped up to him.

Adam held his own up and the tip turned dark green. "Now to all of you, are you the mole?" Adam asked simply.

Naturally, everyone had said no but 'suddenly' there was a small yip as the blue sonic screwdriver hit the ground now red with the same thermal energy that had just burned it's owner.

Adam starred shocked at Isabella 1 "So, you're the mole."

Isabella 1 looked down holding her burned hand with the other one. "Yes."

"That explains your need to know everything." Adam said.

"I'm sorry," Isabella 1 said still not looking up. "but it was my brother, family first right?"

"Family first. What about us? Everyone in this Manor, are a family." Candace said.

"I know," Isabella 1 said with a sigh. "Just do what you need with me. I deserve it."

"Fine, as of this moment you are demoted and will be kept in your room until further notice. Also, in light of this Adam you're head of Firestorm."

Isabella 1 nodded in understanding taking off her leader badge and giving it to Adam.

"What, I'm not sure that's something you want." Adam said

"What do you mean, Adam?" Candace asked.

"I don't think you want me as leader."

"I wouldn't have said so if I didn't." Candace said simply. "Besides, it is customary that if the current head is unable continue his or her duties for whatever reason, then the second-in-command take's their place and chooses a new second-in-command themselves."

"Are you sure about this?" Adam asked.

"Yes, and I'll make sure you know what to do." Candace said confidently.

"Can I pick more than one second?" Adam asked.

"Well, it's never been done before but I suppose it could be arranged." Candace said having a feeling she knows where this is going.

"Okay, I pick Isa and Feliss. Also I'm merging my dad organization with Firestorm" Adam said.

"No." Felicity said in a voice that said that that's final, their daughter still in her arms. "I can't accept that Adam. Almost everyone here knows that I'm not anywhere close to deserving of it."

"I say you do and it's my choice isn't it?"

"I can't accept that, Adam." Felicity repeated stubbornly. "Not after what I did."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's not fair to anyone else. I'm a bad person." Felicity said. "Isabella 1 just leaked some information to the enemy and she got demoted and put under room arrest for it. I literally tried to kill you and destroy Firestorm for it and I suddenly get premoted to co-second-in-command for it? How does that make any sense?"

"Alright fine, if you don't want it, but I think you deserve it. Despite that."

"You know what, how about this? If one other person here says I deserve it than I'll accept the offer." Felicity haggled.

"I think you do." Candace said.

Felicity sighed and looked up at Candace but nodded. "Ok, I accept."

"Good, Isabella take...Isabella to her room." Adam said. Isabella picked her counterpart up and blurred off with her. "Any body have any questions?" Adam asked. No one had any. "Good your all dismissed." Adam said.

Everyone but Felicity and obviously Roslyn left to do their own thing. "Your gonna help me with how to do this right?" She asked.

"Of course I am, Feliss." Adam said.

"What about Roslyn? Second-in-command's one thing but I imagine being the head's a lot of work, then to have the other parent as second?" Felicity sighed. "It will be difficult. Not impossible but difficult."

"Feliss, if you don't want to do this, I won't make you."

Felicity just stared down at her daughter who had fallen asleep during the meeting. "I don't know what I want ok? I know I love you and Roslyn and I know I'm kind of hungry but that's really all I do know right now." She said really only bringing up her hunger knowing it will get him off of this for now.

"Let's get you some food then." Adam said smilng.

"Pork chops, please." Felicity requested not really caring what time of day it is.

"I can do that."

The three of them headed over to the nearest kitchen.

"I'm sorry putting all that pressure on you Feliss."

"It's ok, you kind of get use to crazy stuff like this. Hopefully, it'll calm down a little bit so that Roslyn could have a relatively normal childhood." Felicity said.

"Yeah, I should calm down too now huh?" Adam asked.

"Not really, I was referring to the murderous psychopaths always tryig to kill us." Felicity said casually.

"Yeah, we do seem to attract those, huh?" Adam chuckled.

"Definately, but I really hope Roslyn won't, at any age really." Felicity said looking down a her. "I know it's unlikely because we both do but I still hope."

"She won't I will make sure of that." Adam said setting about cooking.

Felicity chuckled at that. "I'm pretty that sure if I knew how to prevent that, you'd prevent that with us as well."

"Yeah, but this is the last one." Adam said.

"What makes you so sure?" Felicity asked.

"Because everyone who could become one because of taking the other you down is being taken out." Adam said.

"I guess you're right." Felicity said with a smile. "It'll feel weird though, having no one trying to kill us."

"Yeah it will, but a good kind of weird." Adam said.

* * *

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review. See you next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

After they finished their yummy pork chops, Felicity and Adam settled back into the library with their daughter.

"So, do you want to be one of my seconds?" Adam asked.

Felicity hesitated but nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Are you sure?" Adam asked.

"Sure, as long as you're gonna help me." Felicity said. "It's kind of pathetic but I'm not exactly sure what I'm suppose to do as second."

"A lot less than I have to now." Adam sighed.

"Yeah, I can imagine." Felicity said sympathetically.

"Still it's worth it." Adam said.

"You should probably go talk with Candace though." Felicity reminded. "Find out what exactly being the head entails."

"I guess, I should." Adam said stroking Roslyn's cheek as she slept. Felicity snuck a kiss on Adam.

Adam kissed her back and was smiling widely when they seperated. "Now seriously, go learn what you need to do." Felicity told him.

"Alright, I'll be back." Adam said blurring away to the command room.

* * *

Candace was there waiting for him. "I see I was expected." Adam said

"I was hoping at least, being the head is a big responsibility so I was hoping you'd take it seriously." Candace said.

"Of course I would I know how important this position is."

"So, you ready to learn what it entitles?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, tell me all about it."

"Well, first of all, it has a lot of paperwork." Candace told him.

"Of course." Adam sighed.

"Also, you of course have to arrange the missions." Candace said.

Adam nodded. "Of course, anything else?"

"Not really no."

"Well, that doesn't seem as hard as I was worried it would be." Adam commented.

"Missions are all around the world."

"I know, I didn't say it would be easy, I said it would be easier then I thought it would be." Adam clarified.

"Oh good, you do understand."

"And I suppose this has to start immediately?" Adam asked.

"Yes, tomorrow."

"What about Connor, though? He hasn't completed his training but Isabella 1 was his trainer." Adam reminded.

"If you want to take over his training, you can." Candace said.

"That might be a little to much, between duties as head, making sure Feliss and Isa know what to do as second-in-commands, simply being a father to Roslyn, then training Connor on top of all of it. Would I have enough time to get everything done?" Adam asked in uncertainty. It did seem like a lot.

"Well, then you could assign someone to take over."

"How about we have Connor choose his new trainer, just like he did with his first one?" Adam suggested.

"That is a good idea any clue who he should choose from?"

"I was thinking it would between you, me, Isa, or Feliss. The usual choices. Though the seconds have just received their position we both know they are both more than capable." Adam explained.

"True, but do you want my opinion?" She asked.

"I'm listening." Adam said simply.

"I don't think it should be you or Felicity."

"Probably not, so you or Isa?" Adam asked.

"No, there are now two sonic screwdrivers with no owners." Candace said.

"Well, the purple one does have an owner, she just doesn't have it yet," Adam reminded. "and I still think Connor should get one."

"Why?"

"He may not have been here very long but he has already shown himself to be very competent and hard working. Plus, I just trust him." Adam said confidently.

"You trust him?"

"Yeah, I know that's really rare for me but I really do." Adam said.

"Okay, he can take the blue one." Candace said.

"Great, also, do you think Feliss is ready for her's or should we keep it looked up for now?" Adam asked. He wasn't sure why he still felt the need to asked. Might have just been a force of habit or something.

"I think, she's ready I would not have approved her to be a second in command if I thought other wise."

"Right," Adam said feeling stupid now, but he had two sonic screwdrivers to deliver and had to ask Connor about the trainer thing so he asked. "Now is that it?"

"Yes, tomorrow, we speak to Isabella."

"Alright," Adam said assuming she mean the second dimension one as he pulled out his case, unlocked it with his own screwdriver, and took out the purple sonic screwdriver. "I'll see you then." He said then blurred off the Connor with both screwdrivers.

* * *

He found Connor Isabella and Feliss all in the library playing with Roslyn

"Hey guys." Adam said getting their attention.

Felicity looked up at her husband with a smile. "Hey Adam, how'd it go?"

"Easier than I thought it would be." Adam said pulling out the screwdrivers.

"Well, that's good." Felicity looked at the screwdrivers then the other two in the room who were distracted with Roslyn. Isabella already had one so what was gonna happen was obvious.

"Feliss, Connor, come here." Felicity and Connor got up and walked over to him. "Candace and I feel you have both earned these." He said holding out the sonic screwdrivers.

They both took their respective screwdrivers. "You sure about this?" Connor asked unsure of either of the decisions.

"I am I trust you both so does Candace." Adam said glancing back and forth between them.

"Fair enough," Connor said since he really can't argue with them. "But what about my training?"

"You will get to pick a new mentor tomorrow." Adam said.

Connor nodded understanding. "So, I'm guessing it you, Candace, Felicity, or Isa?"

"No, it's Isa or Candace."

Connor thought about it. Having his girlfriend as a mentor of course sounded perfect but it might be a little distracting. At least he has till tomorrow to decide. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it for today anyway and now we have a day to kill.

"It would be more productive if we were to kill more than the day. After all, now we can kill my counterpart without killing me but she doesn't know that." Felicity said casually confusing Isabella and Connor.

"Why would killing first dimension Felicity kill ours?" Isabella asked her eyes orange with confusion.

Adam sighed and told them everything he had done and learned last night.

"So yeah, that's pretty much it." Adam finished.

"Oh my god." Isabella said. "So the Other Felicity's actually the leader?" She double checked that she heard him right on that. It didn't make much sense.

"Yeah pretty much." Adam said.

"Wow, never would have guessed," Isabella commented. "but I agree with Felicity: we should kill her as soon as possible."

"Well, what can we do?" Adam asked.

"Well, first we need a plan." Felicity stated simply.

"Okay, so are we going to just the four of us go" Adam asked

They shrugged. "If you think that's enough." Connor said. "You're the boss now."

"Yeah I am. I think we need others. If we do this right we can end all this today." Adam said.

"Then we're free?" Felicity asked wanting to believe what he told her.

"Then apart from the occasional mission we're free." Adam said

"Good, one problem though, Roslyn needs someone to take care of her and we're obviously not bringing her with." Felicity reminded holding up their daughter.

"I did not forget my daughter, mom can watch her for a while." Adam said.

"Ok, that works perfectly then." Felicity agreed. "Any ideas for who else should come?"

"Candace we need the experience edge." Adam said

"Great idea. Anyone else?" Felicity asked.

"Ferb, Gretchen, and James. They have great tactical minds and I need that." Adam said.

Isabella was jotting down the list. "That makes eight. About how many do you want on this mission?"

"That should be all we need unless you all can think of someone else?" Adam offered.

"What about any of the hooded assassins?" Felicity suggested but she didn't know any of their names.

"Victoria and Richard." Adam said.

"Yes, them. I think they should come since their better at staying hidden for sneak attacks." Felicity said.

"Yes, they are." Adam said.

"Then that should be enough." Isabella said adding their names to the list then looking up. "Right?"

"I think so if this is done right." Adam said.

"Yeah, too much more would really just just raise the chance's of getting caught ahead of time." Felicity agreed.

"Yeah, it would we should be alright with who we have now." Adam said

"Ok then, we just need to let the other ones know and work out the actual mission plan." Isabella said.

"Yes, go get them." Adam said. Isabella blurred off.

Adam sat beside Felicity and sighed. As if sensing her fathers stress Roslyn started holding out her little arms trying to reach her father

Adam put his hand out so that Roslyn grabbed his finger. Felicity looked at Adam worried as she handed her to him. "You ok, Adam?" She asked.

"No, I'm stressed it's a lot to take in." Adam said holding Roslyn as she began to play with his wedding band.

"I can imagine, becoming a father, then finding out that your boss was a mole for the enemy, then becoming the head of Firestorm, and now this huge mission, all in one day." Felicity sighed. "That's way too much to take in, even for someone like you."

"I can't cave now can I?" Adam asked.

Felicity shook her head. "Besides, you have too much Adamness to give up that easily."

"Is that a word?" Adam asked.

"No, but since you're your own breed there isn't a word for it. Therefore, Adamness." Felicity explained.

"You have a point."

"See? You have all of us and your Adamness to help you." Felicity reassured.

"What do you think Roslyn?" Adam asked looking down at the baby. Roslyn made a super cute baby noise.

"I think she agrees." Adam said smiling.

"Of course she agrees, everyone does." Felicity said simply. Roslyn actually gave Adam Felicities 'duh!' look.

Adam stared down at his daughter in disbelief and started laughing slightly. "Feliss, look at Roslyn." Felicity looked down confused. Adam looked down at her and noticed she had stopped. "but she was just with the..." Adam stammered.

"Well, color me curious." Felicity said. "What on earth was a baby of less than a day old doing that made you so shocked?"

"She just gave me one of your looks."

"That's impossible." Felicity stated simply. "You must have imagined it."

"No really, she did." Adam said.

"Well, what of my faces was it?" Felicity asked deciding to humor the idea.

"The no duh look."

"Now how would a newborn not only give that look but use it correctly?" Felicity asked. "Even if she did come from geniuses like us?"

"I don't know, but she did." Adam said.

"Then we better keep an eye out for her. At this rate, she'll out smart me in no time."

"No, but she is devious and cute, potent combo."

"As long as she uses it for good. With great power comes great responsibility." She said quoting… spiderman?

"Alright we will watch her carefully." Adam said.

Roslyn had taken off Adam's wedding band and had it in her little hands but luckily she didn't put it in her mouth, she was just staring at it.

"You like my ring?" Adam asked smiling.

Roslyn giggled running her figure across the engraving.

"Yes, she is." Adam said.

"Is what?" Felicity asked watching her daughter play with her husbands wedding ring.

"She is enjoying my ring." Adam said.

Felicity was about to say something when Isabella reappeared. "Got everyone?" Adam asked.

Isabella nodded. "They're on their way, I just obviously got here first."

"Right well now we wait." Adam said.

Candace came in first having been gotten first and being Candace.

"Candace, come, sit down." Adam said smiling.

Candace took a seat. "Are you sure about this Adam?" Candace asked.

"Yes, I am we need to end this we've let this go longer than we should have."

"Ok, as long as you're sure, I'm with you on this." Candace said nodding.

"Good, I hope everyone else is too."

* * *

Spread out, everyone else was eventually there.

"Okay, we are all here because this thing with Rodney and his organization needs to end." Adam said.

Everyone nodded obviously agreeing. "What's the plan then?" Victoria asked.

"Victoria, Richard you are one team. You are to infiltrate the building in the most descret way possible and lower the buildings defenses." Adam said.

"No problem there." Richard said since that's really what they do so it really isn't.

"Good, Ferb, Gretchen you are in charge of defending our getaway hover car which we will park on the roof. James and Candace, you two are in charge of explosives. Plant them on the first through fifteenth floors and near the support beams in the basement. The nodded in understanding. "Isa and Connor you get Rodney bring him down."

"Got it." Isabella said. Her eyes green with determination.

"And Feliss and I will handle are respective counterparts, any questions?" Adam asked.

"Can we really do all this today?" Richard asked

"We're us." Felicity said simply with a confident smirk. "We can literally do anything if we set our minds to it."

"You all understand your role in this plan?" Adam asked to clarify. No one did. It was pretty straight forward really. "Good when do we all want to do this?" Adam asked

"No time like the present." Felicity said simply. "After we get the equipment and Rosyln to mom of course." She called her mom since she WAS her mother-in-law and there was no one else that was ever deserving to fill it in her life.

"Then lets move, people." Adam said.

* * *

Adam headed off to Vivian's room with Roslyn while everyone else went to get supplies.

"Mom?" Adam asked knocking at her door

Vivian answered the door with a smile. "Hey Adam."

"Hi mom, have you met Roslyn?" He asked holding up the baby.

Vivian bent down to her granddaughter smiling widely. "Yeah, remember? I came in with Isa. She's is adorable though."

"Yeah, she is." Adam said with pride. Roslyn giggled enjoying the attention.

"She loves the attention." Adam said.

"I can tell, you and Isa both did at that age as well, you know." Vivian commented.

"We did?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, even more actually but that's usually what happens with twins because their basically trying to steal the attention from eachother."

"Good to know." Adam smiled. "So, could you watch her for a few hours?"

"Of course," Vivian said taking Roslyn from him causing her to start crying.

"What's wrong Roslyn?" Adam asked worried. Roslyn stopped crying and actually looked up at Adam with Felicity's sad face. She didn't want him to leave.

"Aw, Roslyn daddy and mommy will be back soon you cannot come this time. If you're good for Grandma daddy will bring you a present." Adam said

Roslyn surprisingly stopped the look with a smile and a small nod. Adam's eyes widened in complete disbelief. Could she actually understand him? "Do, do you understand me?" Adam asked.

"Adam, don't be ridiculous, she's not even a day old, of course she can't understand you." Vivian said but wasn't looking at her.

Roslyn looked up making sure her grandmother wasn't looking and nodded again.

"She just nodded!" Adam said pointing at Roslyn.

Vivian looked down at the newborn and decided to humor the insane idea, "Roslyn, did you nod." Roslyn just stared at her with the blank expression you'd expect to see on someone her age.

"I saw her nod." Adam said.

"That's impossible." Vivian said still looking down at her. "You must have imagined it."

"I did not I'm telling you she, oh never mind." Adam sighed kissing Roslyn on the forehead. "I have to get going aways."

"Ok, bye, Adam." Vivian said looking up at him and Roslyn waved goodbye right before he blurred off. Maybe he really is losing it.

* * *

**A/N: Goodnight! Leave a review! See you next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Big fight number 1!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Everyone was ready and armed with what they needed. "Okay, everyone if your all ready get in the hover car."

They all put the last of the equipment in the hover car then got in themselves.

* * *

The flight there was made in total silence. When they landed Adam took a deep breath. "Victoria, Richard, James and Candace your up." He said

The four of them wordlessly headed off to their assignments leaving the attack teams alone.

Adam pulled on a pair of fingerless black gloves and waited that is until he heard something he had not heard in a while. "Hello." said the voice Adam had come to remember as his evil sides voice in his head.

'What do you want?' Adam asked in his head in annoyance.

"I want to be let out and this is the perfect place and time you need to not hold back and be brutal and that means me."

Adam know he had made an excellent point. 'As long as you will let me back in control immediately after words then fine you can handle the mission.'

"Deal, now brace yourself this is going to feel really weird."

Adam's eyes closed and basically in a huge crash, what felt like one anyways, the good Adam was put into his own head and the evil Adam was finally released.

"Ah, finally I get to be out." He said stretching.

Isabella, Connor, and Felicity just stared at him like he was crazy since he looked completely like it.

"What do you mean, 'get to be out.'?" Felicity asked in confusion.

"You don't remember me?" Adam asked sounding offended

Felicity was unsure but it was made clear that it wasn't Adam by both comments, then it hit her. "Wait, are you the guy Adam kept talking to sometimes that wasn't there?" Though he always made up an excuse, she was smarter than that.

"Hey, you do remember me. I knew you were smart." Adam said

"Of course, I'm smart. I gave a snake human emotions." Felicity said then got serious.

"Now, what did you do with, Adam?" Connor asked.

"To be technically fair, I am Adam."

"Then what did you do to the Adam that we usually see?" Ferb reworded.

"Oh, him he's in my head."

"You're… gonna let him out right?" Felicity asked worriedly.

"Of course, after the mission."

Felicity sighed leaning against her seat since she's the last to go in and has a while till then. "Fine, but you better not mess this up."

"I won't believe me." Adam smirked.

"So, what do you do that's different than the other Adam?" Isabella asked.

"Me? I fight with no intent for my opponent to get back up after I say the fights over that and I say and ask what's on my mind for example, Ferb why do you wear your pants up so high?"

"I don't, I just have an extremely short torso." Ferb said.

"Oh, well alright then."

Everyone pretty much shut up awkwardly till it was time for Isabella and Connor to go in. "Alright Isa Connor you're up."

"Don't call me Isa." Isabella said grabbing her weapons as her and Connor went off to find Rodney. She didn't care what he said, he wasn't the real Adam and she didn't like him acting like he is.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?"

"She doesn't trust you." Felicity said knowing her enough. "Thinks for sure that you aren't the real Adam and you shouldn't pretend to be."

"I am Adam though."

"But you're not the Adam we're use to." Felicity corrected.

"True, but I am still Adam."

"Not as far as in matters to her though, or me for the matter." Felicity said distrustingly.

"How is it Adam trusts me more than you all do?"

"Because you'd give him massive headaches if he didn't let you out." Felicity stated simply.

"I would not. What do you know?"

"A lot actually. The annoying evil version of yourself comes with the chemical package." Felicity said simply.

"Hey! I'm not annoying!" Snapped Felicity's evil self sounding offended.

'Oh, hi, haven't heard from you in a while, how have you been?' Felicity thought.

"Oh well I live in your imagination so pretty good."

Felicity mentally chuckled, 'Yeah, my imaginations a wonderful place.'

"You should let me out though. Just like Adam did, I could handle 1st Dimension Felicity for you."

'Never going to happen.' Felicity thought stubbornly.

"Come on please I mean the last time you let me out you met Adam and look how well that worked out."

'Complete coincidence, I would have met Adam because of his counterpart anyways.' Felicity thought not budging.

"But I made the first move with him. Come on!"

'I didn't like him yet when you did though.' Felicity reminded. 'I'm still not letting you out.'

"You were starting too. Why can't you let me out just for a little bit?"

'Because, the last time I let you out you kept me in there for months and tried to kill me.' Felicity thought angrily. 'I'm not stupid, you know.'

"To be fair, at the time, I really was just trying to enjoy myself and Adam was cute I'm sorry." She huffed.

'You tried, to kill us.' Felicity mentally repeated dead serious, no pun intended. 'If Adan hadn't stopped you, we would both be dead.'

"But I had faith he would catch us and you know we would not have died."

'You can't lie to me! I'm you! You thought Adam was still asleep!'

"We made a loud bang. How could he sleep through that?"

'He's not exactly a light sleeper.' Felicity thought. _'The only sure fire way to wake him up is to kiss him.'_

"Is that so?" She asked sounding like she wanted to try it.

'Newsflash, you're never getting out of there. You can't try anything.' Felicity thought with a mental smirk. She got good at this over the years.

"Pretty please?"

'No, and your begging is very unbecoming.'

"But I need time to stretch."

'Sucks to be you then.' Felicity thought simply.

"Fine, but I will give you such a headache later."

Felicity mentally laughed at that. 'You've tried that way too many times. When are you gonna learn that it's never gonna work?'

"Not like I'm going to. Adam let his version of me out."

'Irrelevant, his version never tried to commit suicide.'

"You're no fun."

'I'm sure both Adams disagree with that statement.' Felicity stated simply.

"So, where am I?" Good Adam asked.

_'You're in your own imagination.'_ Evil Adam thought._ 'That is where I usually live.'_

"How can you be bored here?" Adam asked seeing it had everything fun he had ever thought of doing and more.

'It's not that you get bored, it's that you get lonely with only yourself to talk to.'

"So why don't you talk to me more often?" Adam asked

'Notice how this is making you feel? Feeling like you have less energy?' Evil Adam asked. Now that Adam thought about it, he did. 'That's why, it's physically draining.'

"Sorry I never knew."

_'I suppose I should shut up then while you're in there.'_

"No, I may need advice."

'What would you need advice on?' Evil Adam thought confused.

"I mean you may need advice your more headstrong than I am so I will keep you from being to reckless."

'What makes you think I'd be reckless?' Evil Adam thought sounding offended.

"Because you're me with no hesitation."

'Which is what we need right now. Hesitation would just get us killed.'

"Well it's time for us to go in." Adam said.

"Finally." Evil Adam said outloud leaving the hover car.

"Be careful!" Felicity said.

But Adam had already blurred of to find his counterpart and had not heard her.

"He better not get Adam killed." She muttered.

* * *

Adam blurred through the building with no trouble thanks to Victoria and Richard, and quickly found his counterpart alone.

"Hello, me." He said calmly.

"Hello." Adam said coldly death gripping his sonic screwdriver.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I want to kill you like we're gonna do with your boss and figurehead but since you were part of Firestorm you have to be arrested instead." Adam explained casually. "I could just freeze you again but where's the fun in that?"

"My sister, is she alright?"

Adam nodded. "She's fine. She just got put under room arrest and demoted making me head of Firestorm and you do realize that if I hadn't figured it out yet you would have just told me it was her."

"I know that, it's a risk, but it's worth taking. If I come quietly what happens to me?"

"It wouldn't be nearly as fun and you'd still get arrested but have a higher chance of full redemption like Adyson 1, James, and Katie." Adam answered personally hating that idea he came here for a fight.

"I would like that, but only if you really can beat me."

"I can live with that." Adam said smirking he was going to get his fight after all.

Before Adam 1 could move Adam hit him hard in the ribs and though he cracked a few of them he did not break any. Adam 1 staggered backwards.

"Did I mention this is really going to hurt, because you have answers I need."

Adam 1 hit him hard in the jaw. "Like what?" He asked

"Like what did you do to my mother!" Adam said anger very evident in his voice.

"I went in, back when you and I looked the same. I tricked her drugged her and teleported her to where you found her before the explosion."

That's all I needed to know." Adam said vanishing and reappearing in front of Adam 1.

He threw a punch that sent Adam 1 flying into the wall behind him. Adam went for another hit, but Adam 1 ducked it and Adams fist went through the wall it hit. Adam 1 kicked Adam in the back of his left knee. Adam fell to the ground.

Adam 1 grabbed Adams head and slammed it into the wall. Being made of solid concrete that move stunned Adam.

Adam 1 ran as fast as he could out of the room. Adam shook himself pulled his head from the wall and walked after him trying to shake the cobwebs from that hit. He knew at the very least he had a concussion. He fallowed his counterpart down the hall and into a room on the right.

* * *

Inside there was no light at all. Even with his vision he could not see his hand in front of his own face.

"Great their generating more darkness they did expect us to come at some point. Problem is he can see, I can't." Adam thought.

He tried to listen around him he heard nothing for a few minutes. Then there was a clang and Adam was hit hard in the ribs he flew backwards and skidded along the ground. The lights came on and he saw what had hit him.

"Of course." He sighed.

He was in a room filled with battle equipment and weapons. It was about as large as an airplane hanger. Adam 1 was in a robotic battle suit. Which meant he now was completely covered in metal and had who knew how many weapons.

"I would say this makes us about even." Adam 1 said his voice being projected from the helmet.

"I wouldn't now hitting you is going to hurt me." Adam said vanishing a reappearing in front of Adam 1 and knocking him suit and all across the room.

"Slightly." Adam finished.

Adam 1 used the jets in his suits boots to propel himself towards Adam. He slammed into him and began hitting him repeatedly in the face.

Adam finally avoided one hit finally and got hi feet into Adam 1's chest and pushed him off sending him flying away from the strength behind his legs.

Adam 1 bounced off the ceiling and fell to the ground with a loud **CLANG!**

Adam got up spitting out a mouth full of blood and a few teeth.

"Alright, time to stop playing around." Adam said

Just as Adam 1 was getting up Adam slammed his foot into Adam 1's head knocking his helmet clean off. Adam grabbed Adam 1 and threw him across the room. Adam 1 slammed into the wall and then Adam was in front of him.

He tried to use the laser in his suits gloves to blast him, but Adam held up his sonic screwdriver the tip glowed blue and suddenly Adam 1 could not move his body.

"Why can't I move?" Adam 1 asked

"Nice trick right? Set you the right frequency and this disables all electronics like the ones in your suit that let you move with all the metal around. Now lets see how many hits it takes to break your shell." Adam said with a sadistic smirk.

He started hitting Adam 1 as hard he could denting the armor and causing him pain as he hit he counted. A few minutes later Adam had not slowed down.

"197, 198, 199, 200!" Adam said as the final hit knocked the chest piece off.

Adam 1 lay there defeated, bruised, and bleeding.

"So, I ask you; Do you give up or do I beat you to death? Either way works for me." Adam said coldly.

"I..give..up." Adam 1 panted out.

"Oh good." Adam said knocking him out with a right hand.

"I really did not want to kill him and that's rare good thing he gave me no reason too." Evil Adam said.

"If you had killed him would that count as a suicide?" Adam asked.

"Not sure really, I'm giving you control back though I am exhausted." Evil Adam said and they switched.

Adam felt all the aches and pains of the fight and noticed his knuckles were bleeding. Evil Adam was already asleep in his head so he heeled each of his knuckles and re grew his teeth with his screwdriver.

"Best thing that's not a person I ever made. I wonder how the others are going?" Adam said outloud to no one.

"I hope their alright." He thought as he cuffed Adam 1.

* * *

**A/N: Fight one over! Leave a review see you next chapter!**


End file.
